Fuego en el Hielo
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: La miko había regresado para casarse con su detestable hermano y él no podía evitar seguirla a donde fuera, ahora que estaba nuevamente en su mundo. SeshxKag y si no les gusta la pareja pasen a otro fic, gracias. CAPITULO 4 FINAL.
1. Hielo

" **FUEGO EN EL HIELO "**

 **Capítulo 1: Hielo.**

Visitaba la aldea cada cierto tiempo con un obsequio para su pequeña protegida, la excusa era perfecta para acercarse y enterarse si la extraña joven miko, compañera de Inuyasha, había regresado. No es que le importara, la verdad ni le interesaba, sólo quería saber, comprender, cómo es que de pronto, así, sin más, ya no estaba junto a su hermano ni el grupo de inservibles amigos que buscaban los fragmentos de la perla y a Naraku. Claro que se enteró que había sido absorbida por el Meidou y que su patético hermano había ido a salvarla, más, sin embargo, después de varios días sólo Inuyasha había regresado. Y todos lo habían aceptado. Ella ya no estaba.

No, no le interesaba, claro que no, estúpidos y débiles humanos, ni siquiera gastar una milésima parte de su pensamiento en ella. Regresó a las batallas y a destruir yukais enemigos, era su disfrute, jugar y torturarlos primero, luego su golpe final matándolos sin piedad, sintiendo y creyéndose todo poderoso, porque de verdad lo era, había superado a su propio padre y si aun estuviera Sounga él sería el único que podría utilizarla. Pero ya no era lo mismo, no era el Sesshomaru que asesinaba a diestra y siniestra tanto a youkais, animales y sobre todo humanos. Y lo disfrutaba, cómo lo disfrutaba, saboreando la sangre fresca que quedaba entre sus fuertes garras. Ahora ni siquiera se acercaba a los débiles ningen. Aunque le costara admitir, sólo para él, claro esta, tenía cuidado de los humanos. Por Rin. Sólo por ella. O quizás ¿la miko?

Diablos, otra vez la miko. Atrevida y escandalosa. Arrogante y media demente. Osada y valiente. Nunca olvidaría cómo se enfrentó a él de igual a igual la primera vez que la vio. Y las veces que le siguieron. La odió, la odió por ser como era, la odió por ayudar a su hermano, la odió porque lo vio a él siendo derrotado una y otra vez por Inuyasha. Y luego, Rin apareció. Tan similar a ella, casi exactamente igual a ella.

-Amo bonito ¿hay algo que lo preocupa?

La dejó estar con él, era una chiquilla, una humana aborrecible pero apenas una cachorra. Con el tiempo entendió a su bastardo hermano por qué siempre protegía a su atrevida compañera. Él también quiso proteger a Rin, se sentía extraño cuando lo hacía, se sentía poderoso, orgulloso, pero no el orgullo altanero de antes, se sentía, como su padre.

-Si necesita hablar con alguien….

Sus ojos dorados se enfocaron entre la espesura del bosque, más allá y su agudo olfato percibió un aroma que él hacía años no sentía, su mente tardó milisegundos en reconocer a quién le pertenecía, se puso de pronto de pie y Jaken, su fiel sirviente que insistía en hablarle, casi cayó al suelo y miró contrariado a su amo.

El daiyoukai se echó a correr, su rostro ya no estaba impasible, como la mayor parte del tiempo estaba, su sirviente se aferró a mokomoko antes de ser abandonado y se preguntó, ahora de forma interna, qué había sucedido para que después de mucho tiempo, su amo corriera como si la vida se le fuera. Corrió, corrió como el viento y después se detuvo en seco. Lejos aún estaba, los grandes árboles y matorrales no impedían ver con su aguda mirada, se quedó como una estatua, mientras Jaken caía ahora al suelo con la repentina carrera que el Lord llevaba.

La vio, la vio saltar del pozo y ser abrazada fuertemente por su hermano. _Ella_ le correspondió de la misma forma atrevida, parecían fundirse con sus cuerpos, era algo totalmente desagradable ver tanta cercanía de esos dos. Pero sintió como su pecho nuevamente se alteró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par un poco más de lo normal, sintió un gusto extraño en la garganta, tragó y le costó.

-Amo… ¿qué sucede? ¿le pasó algo a Rin?

La observó, como nunca lo había hecho, porque le era imposible comprender como de pronto _ella_ había regresado desde el depósito de cadáveres. Era extraño que saliera de ahí, era extraño volver a verla y sentir su esencia, era… _ella_. Y había cambiado, ya no era una niña, era una mujer, más alta, más… desarrollada, su rostro un poco anguloso, sus cabellos negros más largos, su mirada, su mirada castaña que de pronto se abrió y la enfocó en el bosque, justo como si lo estuviera mirando a él. Sesshomaru que decía no tener corazón, sintió de pronto que éste emitía un doloroso latido. Tragó fuerte y volteó de inmediato, consternado ¿acaso la miko sabía que estaba ahí? Imposible, estaba muy lejos, estaba seguro que ni su aroma ni su aura lo delataría, no, no podía ser.

-Jaken

El sirviente lo miró sorprendido. Su amo bonito se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente, pequeños detalles que para cualquiera podían pasar desapercibidos, no así para el fiel sapo que lo acompañaba desde hacía cientos de años.

-Sssi, ¿amo bonito?- Titubeó.

-Vámonos.

Apretó los puños de ambas manos con fuerza, intentó recobrar la calma, y se sorprendió, hacía años que no sentía nada, ni por las batallas, la vida, nada, y ahora, algo le removió su interior. Un imperceptible gruñido se escapó de sus labios y se deslizó rápidamente como una brisa entre el solitario y espeso bosque del Sengoku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba emocionada por regresar, dichosa por verlo una vez más, eufórica porque era mayor de edad y tenía el permiso de su madre para quedarse en aquella época, por amor, amor al hanyou que la recibió de inmediato cuando salió del pozo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por volver a ver aquellas orbes doradas, únicas y amadas que sólo eran de esta época. Lo amaba tanto que sacrificaba todo, su familia, amigos, su futuro en Tokio, por él. Lo abrazó muy fuerte aún conmocionada y feliz, quería sentirse nuevamente entre los brazos de su fuerte Inuyasha. Se sentía rara ahora, ella era una adulta, Inuyasha había crecido en tres años y su cuerpo también había desarrollado mínimos cambios en él, ya que el tiempo pasaba más lento para su hanyou, aún así, sus brazos habían desarrollado un poco más de músculos los cuales acarició mientras sonreía y sollozaba, la paz inundó la pradera en donde se encontraban y luego, algo la sacó de su ensueño y removió su interior, como su instinto de miko que sólo parecía funcionar al 100% en el Sengoku, le avisó. Abrió sus ojos, aun abrazada a Inuyasha y enfocó la vista entre la espesura del bosque. No supo por qué, algo se sentía, no era ni malo, ni bueno, sólo fue como… como una sensación de estar siendo observada. No sintió ningún tipo de energía ni aura, y en menos de un par de segundos, la incomodad se disipó y supo, en ese instante, que volvía a estar sola junto a su amado hanyou.

Pasaron los días y la miko se sentía bastante feliz con su nueva vida. En esos momentos vivía junto a la anciana Kaede y la pequeña Rin. Inuyasha estaba sentado afuera en la entrada de la choza, cuidando a su querida Kagome.

-Kagome, querida, ¿para cuándo quedó el matrimonio?

La muchacha sonrió para sí misma, mientras se mantenía en posición seiza y doblaba su nueva ropa de sacerdotisa.

-Inuyasha quiere cuando sea en luna nueva- Se sonrojó cuando recordó, la primera noche que compartían después de su llegada, tres días atrás, sentados en la entrada de la choza, organizando su futuro. Él quería luna nueva para poder estar seguro de no lastimarla en su estado hanyou, en la noche de bodas, y para eso, faltaban tres semanas aún. Y también tendría el tiempo de construir una choza para ellos, alejados un poco del pueblo y Miroku iba a ayudarle.

-Señorita Kagome, me siento muy emocionada por usted, nunca he asistido a una boda- Declaró con total emoción Rin.

-Tal vez puedas ayudarme. De dónde vengo, se necesita una dama de honor para ayudar a la novia con los preparativos- Sonrió Kagome mirando a la pequeña.

-Siiiiii, ¡Rin ayudará a la señorita Kagome en la boda!

La anciana Kaede le sonrió a ambas mientras intentaba que Rin se sentará a su lado para servir el té que venía preparando, ya que la pequeña de la pura emoción revoloteaba alrededor de Kagome canturreando una canción.

-Niña inquieta, bebe su té, de lo contrario te quemarás.

Rin obedeció de inmediato, sentándose en el suelo junto al fuego de la choza y sonriendo aún a Kagome.

-El Señor Sesshomaru se sorprenderá con esta noticia cuando le cuente.

El cerebro de Kagome de inmediato le mostró el rostro de aquel Daiyoukai altanero y misterioso. Sintió escalofríos cuando recordó aquella mirada dorada, fría e intimidante. Oh, cielos, cierto, él tenía los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

-No creo que al señor Sesshomaru le importe este tipo de cosas- Dijo la anciana Kaede y dio un sorbo a su té- Además, es como si no fuera de la familia, gracias a eso, Inuyasha no tiene que pedirle permiso para casarse con Kagome.

La joven miko tragó fuerte al recordar las costumbres del Japón antiguo y luego sonrió aliviada. Inuyasha, al pertenecer a una familia de importancia, debía seguir ciertas reglas para poder casarse. Para comenzar, el único pariente vivo, cercano, era su hermano Sesshomaru y era éste, más encima por ser mayor, de aprobar o no si ella era la elegida. Convenientemente por razones militares y económicas, nada más, entre los nobles no existían los matrimonios por amor. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru estaba descartado de inmediato por Inuyasha. Jamás le consultaría ¿para qué? Siempre lo había considerado una escoria, un miserable que no merecía la sangre que portaba de Inu no Taisho. Aunque después de la guerra final contra Náraku las cosas entre ellos estaban "tolerables", el hanyou no se sentía aún como parte de la familia Taisho y por lo tanto siguió con su vida esta vez en la aldea.

-Rin chan, supe que él viene a verte cada cierto tiempo. – Dijo Kagome mientras se llevaba la taza a sus labios y entrecerraba sus ojos castaños.

-Sí, viene cada tres semanas, creo- Respondió la chiquilla mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien para intentar recordar.

-Ha sido muy amable con Rin, la consiente mucho, no se olvida de ella, casi siempre le trae un kimono como obsequio.

Kagome no podía creer lo que la anciana le indicaba. Simplemente no se imaginaba a ese altivo daiyoukai viniendo a la aldea llena de humanos sólo para visitar a Rin y más encima darle regalos. En todo caso, la miko había notado un cambio en el frío Lord desde que la niña lo acompañaba, recordaba como la había salvado y también a ella, en más de una ocasión, además había ayudado a Inuyasha y a ella a derrotar a Naraku. Definitivamente tenía que verlo.

-Me gustaría volver a ver a Sesshomaru…- Murmuró la miko sin pensar.

-Ahh! Vendrá, vendrá pronto, aunque faltan algunas semanas para eso, señorita Kagome.

La sacerdotisa volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que su pensamiento había sido vocalizado, sólo sonrió y miró a la anciana Kaede.

-Si crees que podrás entablar una conversación con él, estas equivocada. Ha cambiado, es cierto, pero no al nivel de entablar relaciones o siquiera dirigir la palabra a algún humano, a menos que sea Rin.

Kagome suspiró sonriendo una vez más y se encogió de hombros. Tampoco se imaginaba al que sería su cuñado conversando con alguien de los más relajado. Algunas cosas eran imposibles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo notaba inquieto, alterado, su mirada se agrandaba y agudizaba, parecía hablar con sí mismo, cada vez lo escuchaba menos, no es que fuera muy conversador su amo, nunca en la vida lo había sido, pero ahora su fiel sirviente notaba lo distinto que estaba, algo lo estaba inquietando, pero era imposible saber qué.

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿iremos nuevamente a la aldea de Rin? Como ha comprado ese kimono tan pronto…

El daiyoukai bufó suavemente y le dio una media mirada. Jaken sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón. Hacía tiempo que no respondía a sus preguntas.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí. - Respondió con voz ronca y profunda.

Jaken se inclinó varias veces a sus pies disculpándose por hacerlo enojar.

-No amo, usted sabe que voy donde quiera que usted vaya.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada y emprendió la caminata a paso rápido. No volaba ni corría, tampoco caminaba pausado como solía hacerlo, hasta en eso Jaken pensó, su amo actuaba raro.

Al llegar a la aldea fue directo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, su sirviente se quedó como siempre afuera, custodiando al amo bonito a pesar de que en ese lugar nada había que temer. Más lo hacía por mantener la privacidad de su amado Lord con la pequeña Rin.

Sesshomaru entró descorriendo la cortina de bambú que hacía de puerta y encontró a la pequeña Rin junto a la anciana que le enseñaba para qué servía cada una de las hierbas que habían recogido durante la mañana y ahora estaban ordenadas en el suelo de la choza.

La pequeña lo vio abriendo inmensamente sus ojos y corrió a él abrazándolo de la cintura. El daiyoukai no se movió, se quedó tan quiero como una estatua, pero su mirada se suavizó y enfocó, agachando la mirada, sus dorados ojos de hielo en Rin.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru, ha venido! Qué alegría.

La anciana miko se puso lentamente de pie e hizo un gesto de respeto con la cabeza cuando el orgulloso Lord se dignó a mirarla.

-Señor Sesshomaru, que sorpresa, no lo esperábamos tan pronto.

-Es cierto, vino antes esta vez, pero me siento muy contenta de que este aquí.

Kaede salió de la choza respetando los pocos minutos que el Lord tardaba en saber de la niña y entregarle finalmente un obsequio. Vio a Jaken, como siempre, parado en la entrada, serio, sintiéndose importante.

-El señor Sesshomaru vino antes esta vez…

-Así es- Respondió sin más el sirviente.

La anciana estaba intrigada por aquella conducta tan extraña en un youkai que siempre había sido constante, correcto, puntual en sus visitas.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó la anciana.

Jaken entrecerró la vista y la miró, casi con rencor.

-El amo Sesshomaru puede venir cuando sea, si él quiere- Respondió arisco.

La anciana meditó un momento. No se quedó tranquila, algo había pasado que el youkia de pronto había cambiado su conducta un poco, impetuosa, por así decirlo.

Dentro de la cabaña el daiyoukai le entregaba el kimono, mientras miraba a su alrededor, su nariz percibió de inmediato el aroma de la miko joven. No dijo nada, sólo se sentó lentamente y la pequeña, con su kimono entre las manos, lo imitó.

-Muchas gracias amo Sesshomaru, no tiene porqué molestarse con los obsequios.

-Son para ti.

La niña le sonrió y comenzó a admirar el bello obsequio que su querido señor le había entregado esta vez.

-Ohhh, es muy bello, creo que esta vez me servirá para el matrimonio de la señorita Kagome y del señor Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru volvió a sentir un latido errático en su inexistente corazón, abrió un poco más sus ojos y apretó los labios.

-Si, Amo Seshomaru, ¡ella volvió al fin y se casará con Inuyasha sama! Dice que será en tres semanas y que yo podría ayudarle, estoy muy contenta, no sé como son las bodas, la señorita Kagome dice que soy su… "dama de honor", aunque no entiendo mucho…

El Lord suspiró hastiado y se paró de pronto, la niña lo miró.

-¿Ya se marcha?- Lo acompañó hasta la salida y de pronto siguió- La señorita Kagome me dijo que le gustaría verlo- El Lord se detuvo de pronto y la miró, sorprendido.

Kaede alcanzó a escuchar, ya que todos se encontraban afuera esta vez y arrugó el ceño a la niña.

-Jaken, es hora de irnos.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de respeto a la anciana y luego se formó la nube que lo llevaba por los cielos. El sirviente apenas se alcanzó a sujetar de mokomoko, contento de partir de aquella aldea humana.

-¿Le hablaste del matrimonio?- Preguntó la miko a la niña.

-Sí, pero él no dijo nada.

La anciana suspiró.

-Qué bueno, eso significaría que Inuyasha puede hacer lo que quiere y no tendría que pedirle permiso para contraer nupcias con Kagome.

Mientras recorría el cielo recordando las palabras que la niña le había dicho, bufó para sí mismo una y mil veces, sentía malestar, rabia, contradicción por la noticia ¿se iba a casar? Eso se refería a emparejarse, en el vocablo de los youkais y era algo muy serio, muy íntimo y para siempre ¿su hermano se iba a emparejar? Agudizó la vista y su cuerpo se tensó ¿qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿qué diablos le importaba a él lo que hiciera su detestable hermano y la atrevida miko?

-Uy, Mire amo bonito, la señorita Kagome volvió- Lo interrumpió de pronto Jaken.

No quiso mirar, quería ser indiferente ante _ella_ , agudizó la vista al frente y la ignoró. Pero jamás se esperó que la atrevida mika le gritara.

-¡Adiós cuñado!

Esta vez no lo pudo evitar, frunció el ceño y la miró, con desagrado, con rabia contenida, con deseos de hacer pagar a la atrevida criatura por dirigirse a él de esa forma.

Jaken comenzó a hablar acerca de castigar a la miko por insolente, pero el Lord ya no quería escuchar ni saber nada más de ellos, los odiaba…

-Cierra la boca… o te mato.

Se alejó rápidamente de ahí, necesitaba estar solo, pensar, controlarse, respirar y enfocarse en sus metas como Lord del Oeste y no de estupideces de humanos, con sus vidas tan banales y efímeras, que no trascendían el tiempo.

-Jaken. Ve al castillo. Necesito que me dejes sólo. - Dijo, mientras aterrizaba a los pies de las grandes colinas de Musachi.

El sirviente abrió sus ojos enormemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería alejarse del objeto de su afecto, no podía, lo abrazó de las piernas mientras sollozaba.

-Nooo, amo bonito, no me deje, por favor, se lo suplico.

Sesshomaru no sentía nada, ni por él ni por nadie, ni siquiera lo miró, sólo endureció más el rostro y habló, firme y claro.

-No me hagas repetirlo. Te necesito ahí, ahora.- Su voz, profunda y atemorizante, hizo que Jaken de inmediato dejara de sollozar. El sapo tragó con fuerza y se controló, imaginando en que quizás su amo bonito le pedía volver para encargarse de los asuntos pendientes del castillo. Este pensamiento lo reconfortó y entonces lo hizo asentir con la cabeza y ponerse una mano en la frente, a modo de saludo militar.

-Esta bien amo, lo que usted diga.

El daiyoukai gruñó levemente, le dio una rápida mirada y partió otra vez volando por los cielos, alejándose de su sirviente, sin rumbo fijo aún, pero pensando, calmando su rabia interna, su molestia que le estaba corroyendo el cuerpo, no pudo más, sin poder evitarlo su bestia se apoderó de él y se transformó en la letal e implacable forma perruna, aullando a la luna y corriendo por los cielos de un lugar a otro… deseaba matar sin razón otra vez, ni los humanos se salvarían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se encontraba recolectando hierbas las cuales necesitaba a diario para aprender brebajes. Sola en el bosque, no sentía miedo de encontrarse allí donde los rayos del sol no traspasaban el frondoso follaje. Inuyasha solía acompañarla en aquellas pequeñas caminatas, pero esta vez él estaba de viaje junto a Miroku haciendo sus exorcismos y así traer comida a su ya numerosa familia.

Estaba inclinada sobre los matorrales, hablando para sí misma y elogiándose cuando encontraba una hierba y era medicinal. Sus progresos eran enormes y ya se sentía casi una miko completa. Lo mejor de todo, era que al no tener nada que custodiar, cómo lo era la perla de Shikkon, era libre para hacer lo que quisiera y en este caso, unirse a su amado Hanyou.

Inuyasha… Inuyasha había cambiado, no tan sólo físicamente, sino también un poco en su carácter. Estaba más comprensivo, tranquilo, tenía sus arranques de infantilismo con Shippo, pero esa era la forma de demostrarle su cariño al zorrito que iba de vez en cuando a la aldea, ya que él se estaba entrenando para ser un poderoso youkai, aún hablaba a veces de una forma impaciente y algo maleducada, pero esta vez intentaba controlarse, ser más maduro, ya que ella misma lo era. Kagome sonrió porque ambos habían cambiado, ya no eran los niños peleando por tonterías, ahora eran compañeros de vida y muy pronto vivirían juntos.

Mientras pensaba en esto sus dedos tocaron una hiedra espinosa, la cual de inmediato le causó dolor en sus dedos y acercó la mano para mirarla, notando que sus tres dedos: índice, anular y medio, estaban rojos y rasmillados. Era un poco doloroso y le irritaba la piel.

-¡Diablos!- Murmuró, reprendiéndose a sí misma y soplándose donde sentía arder.

De pronto sintió el aura demoníaca, su piel se erizó y ella de incorporó rápidamente, pensando en porqué no había traído su arco y flechas, porqué había sido tan confiada, lo estúpida que era. Se volteó de forma rápida y lo vio. Entonces se relajó y sonrió. Era tan hermoso como una estatua esculpida por los griegos, con su piel tan clara y perfecta, su cabello largo y plateado ondeando con la leve brisa del viento, su figura gallarda y atemorizante, tan alto y tan temible…

-Sesshomaru, eres tú- Murmuró y no supo por qué se llevó una mano al cabello y pasó un mechón tras su oído. Bajó la vista un segundo y luego la volvió a dirigir a él, que la miraba fríamente a los ojos, como si quisiera infundirle temor, pero la miko no estaba atemorizada, es más, sonreía abiertamente mientras desviaba la vista hacia los árboles a su alrededor- Sólo faltabas tú. Llegué hace un par de días y esta vez me quedaré, en la aldea. No sé si lo sabes – Sesshomaru bajó la vista hasta la mano lastimada, ella seguía sin mirarlo.- Supe que ibas a la aldea de vez en cuando a ver a Rin, eso es muy lindo de tu parte… por cierto- Y sólo en ese momento la miko volvió su mirada castaña a él- Perdón si te molesté el otro día con lo de "cuñado", intento cambiar mi actitud tan caprichosa y espontánea que heredé de mi época, sé que aquí, en este tiempo, el comportamiento es distinto y…

-Tu mano.

Kagome se sorprendió y bajó la vista para ver como la irritación de sus dedos estaba al rojo vivo. Era cierto, le escocía y picaba, pero había pasado por cosas peores y no iba a morir por eso.

-¿Mi mano? Toqué una hiedra que no debía, no es nada- Volvió a sonreír con calma y lo miró luego sorprendida. - ¿Viniste por eso?

El daiyoikai subió su mirada ahora enfocando sus ojos en los de ella. Hizo un leve gesto con los labios, una mueca cínica y rápida.

-Claro que no. - Respondió, desviando sus ojos dorados de hielo a su alrededor- Sólo te cruzaste en mi camino.

Kagome suspiró y se sintió tonta. Luego sonrió, bajando la vista.

-Por supuesto. – Murmuró. Tomó su canasta del suelo y acomodó las hierbas. Caminó un par de pasos lentos para volver a la aldea. Se detuvo cuando el Lord volvió a hablar, fuerte al principio, lento y suave después.

-Rin…- Comenzó y Kagome lo miró alzando la cabeza para mirarlo-… ella dijo, que querías verme.

Kagome sonrió algo aliviada. Había pensado que Sesshomaru era el frío témpano de siempre y que su percepción de él estaba errada, pero ahora volvía a ser feliz porque el gran Lord del oeste sí le demostraba que era otra actitud la que él tenía, ya que jamás en la vida, imaginó, estar " _hablando_ " así con él, en medio del oscuro bosque.

-Es cierto…- No apartó su mirada de la inquisitiva de la de él. -… quería ver cómo estabas, sólo eso.

Sesshomaru sintió que su pecho se inflaba. Y su corazón, el inexistente, el que nunca respondía, ya no sólo emitió un doloroso latido, sino varios, mientras él se enfocaba en los cabellos negros que revoloteaban con la brisa, en el rostro pálido y perfecto de ella, en el cálido color de sus ojos castaños y profundos.

La miko hizo una reverencia, una que jamás había hecho para él a modo de despedida.

-Me tengo que ir. Fue una sorpresa verte, ojalá vayas a la aldea más seguido.

Él no respondió, la miró fijo otra vez sin que ella sospechara que era por algo más. Su mirada la siguió hasta que desapareció entre los árboles, luego volteó y su mirada se detuvo en la hiedra áspera y con sus espinas amenazantes. Ella no le había dado importancia, la hiedra áspera y espinosa era como él, dañando tal vez, sin querer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Auch!

La anciana Kaede le pasaba sobre sus dedos unos ungüentos hechos de hierbas medicinales que esperaba, calmarían la irritación que le provocaba aquella hiedra venenosa.

-No reclames, niña, peleaste contra las youkais más fuertes, derrotaste a Naraku, desapareciste la perla y ahora te quejas por esta tontería.

La joven miko suspiró, de inmediato recordó el encuentro que había tenido con el que pronto sería su cuñado, sonrió y miró a Rin que se preparaba a dormir.

-No se lo imaginan, mientras recogía hierbas en el bosque, me encontré inesperadamente con Sesshomaru.

La chiquilla pegó un brinco de sorpresa y luego se acercó apresuradamente a ella para saber más. La anciana Kaede frunció el ceño observando fijamente a Kagome, que le relataba despreocupadamente a Rin de su fortuito encuentro.

-Es verdad, al principio se comportó como siempre, bueno, como cuando esta con nosotros, no como cuando esta contigo pequeña Rin- Y le acarició la cabeza, luego miró a la anciana más seria- Pero en verdad ha cambiado, leve, pero notorio, se fijó en mi mano, - Y la levantó observándola- Se preocupó por eso, casi no lo podía creer. Luego me dijo que tú Rin chan le habías dicho que quería verlo, jajaja, me dio un poco de vergüenza eso.

-¿Sesshomaru te dijo eso, Kagome? - Preguntó sorprendida la anciana miko, mirando fijamente a la muchacha – Eso sí es novedad.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí al principio…-Murmuró Kagome, pero sin evitar sonreír.

Kaede levantó la vista al techo y comenzó a murmurar.

-Lord Sesshomaru esta algo extraño, lo he notado hace tiempo, esta… no sé como decirlo, pero definitivamente esta cambiado.

-Mi amo Sesshomaru es muy amable y cariñoso, es verdad que antes no era así pero no lo demuestra a los demás. - Dijo Rin justificando al que consideraba su padre amado, el que la acogió cuando se quedó huérfana, el que la acompañó a donde fuera, el que la protegió con su vida.

-Es cierto, pequeña Rin, quizás es así sólo contigo y nosotros recién ahora lo estamos notando. - Respondió la joven miko, dando por terminado el asunto ya que una vez que vio sus dedos ya secos con el ungüento de Kaede, se disponía a dormir ya que se estaba haciendo tarde- Ha pasado un día que Inuyasha se fue y lo extraño.

Kaede seguía pensando. Ella sentía que había algo más en el Lord, quizás se estaba decidiendo en algo, tal vez una batalla qué pelear o quizás, un youkai de su edad, planeando su futuro.

-¿Cuando volverán?- Rin se volvía a recostar en su futón mientras la hoguera se extinguía rápidamente formando sólo sombras que se movían tétricas en las paredes del hogar.

-Serán varios días, espero que no tarde mucho, quizás una semana…

Una semana. Luego una más para los preparativos y finalmente la luna nueva. Se recostó y sonrió gratamente sintiendo su corazón latir con violencia. Extrañaba mucho su hogar, sus amigos y familia, pero sin Inuyasha no podía vivir. Y esperaba estar junto a él definitivamente hasta cuando el tiempo se lo permitiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La seguía al lugar que se dirigiera, a veces acompañada con la anciana o Rin, a veces estaba completamente sola vagando por el bosque y cuando no la encontraba ahí él se acercaba un poco a la aldea y veía cómo la miko alzaba en brazos el bebé de la exterminadora. Nunca en su vida había sentido curiosidad por alguien, menos por un humano y ahora sabía que perdía su tiempo siguiéndola y observándola a donde quiera que fuera. Por las noches, recostado en algún árbol, alzaba la mirada a la luna y se preguntaba y reprochaba su actitud tan estúpida, se juraba que no lo volvería a hacer y que al amanecer regresaría a su morada. Sin embargo, mientras cerraba sus ojos, sólo podía ver a la miko sonreír, caminar, hablar, enojarse, con su perfecto rostro, con su cabello al viento, su mirada cálida y sorprendentemente profunda. Y caía, una vez más al amanecer, en aquel sentimiento de angustia por verla una vez más, siguiendo sus pasos.

Hasta que una noche, se detuvo en seco cuando la vio de pie, saliendo de las aguas termales. No. Nunca había visto a una humana desnuda, nunca pensó siquiera en ver algo así. Sus ojos impasibles todo el tiempo se abrieron con sorpresa primero y luego se agudizaron, arrastrando toda la mirada en aquel cuerpo tan frágil y delicado, brillante con el gua, con gotitas que parecían estrellas por el reflejo de la luna, lleno de cicatrices en el estómago, hombro y espalda, pero tentador… ¿tentador? Desvió la mirada molesto y dio media vuelta. Sentía como el corazón latía de una forma desbocada, se sorprendió y bufó irritado por cómo éste reaccionaba. - Es sólo una ningen- Se reprochó internamente sorprendido y muy molesto. Quiso avanzar, salir rápidamente de allí, pero sus pies no le respondían, de lo único que fue capaz fue de caer al suelo y quedarse sentado, temblando como jamás lo había hecho, conmocionado, alterado, irritado, un cúmulo de sensaciones nada comunes para él invadiendo su cuerpo de Youkai.

La joven miko se vistió lentamente con su traje de sacerdotisa, soltó su cabello para que se secara con la brisa nocturna y tomó la canastilla que tenía implementos de aseo que había traído junto a ella. Caminó un par de pasos sintiéndose realmente relajada, hasta que su aura sagrada le alertó la presencia de Youkai. Arrugó el ceño y puso atención, luego su rostro se relajó y habló al oscuro bosque.

-¿Sesshomaru?

El daiyoukai se encontraba un par de metros más allá. La escuchó claramente y su corazón dio un latido que fue doloroso y punzante. – Qué diablos estaba haciendo- Se recriminó con vergüenza- Es sólo una humana, una humana…

-¿Estas ahí?- Volvió a preguntar la miko, tranquila y espontánea como siempre.

Respiró profundamente y entrecerró los ojos, luego, de forma lenta, comenzó a ponerse de pie, estaba tras un árbol, la muchacha aún no lo veía, entonces el daiyoukai salió para mostrarse en plenitud para ella. La miko sonrió como si nada. Sesshomaru tragó con fuerza y se acercó a la joven.

-Estas lejos de la aldea, Miko.

Kagome caminó en su dirección muy tranquila, llevando en su regazo la canastita con sus implementos de aseo.

-Sí, quería darme un baño- Respondió simplemente. Ni siquiera se disgustó por él ya que sabía que un daiyokai como ese jamás de los jamases la espiaría.

-Puede ser peligroso- Respondió Sesshomaru bajando la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos tan profundos y brillantes, se sorprendió que su voz no fuera la autoritaria de siempre.

Ella ladeó el rostro y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Crees que no puedo defenderme?

Sesshomaru la miró, no pudiendo evitar observar cada detalle de su rostro, del largo de su cuello, del busto que se marcaba húmedo en su ropa de miko. Ella comenzó a arreglarse el cabello húmedo sin darse cuenta de la mirada libidinosa del Lord.

-No tengo qué temer, incluso si Inuyasha no esta, sé que puedo defenderme sola.

Sesshomaru levantó nuevamente la vista a ella y no supo cómo, pero su mano fue más rápida que un rayo y se apoderó del cuello de la miko. Ella abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, soltando la canastita y cayendo ésta al suelo, tomando con ambas manos la de él, intentado apartarla de su garganta. El Daiyoukai con su super velocidad corrió hasta que la espalda de Kagome chocó contra el tronco de un árbol.

La joven miko dejó de luchar y lo miró, cuando se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru ni siquiera apretaba su garganta y sólo la veía fijamente a ella, a los ojos, a sus labios semi abiertos, al cuello húmedo aún…

-Suéltame- Dijo, seria y firme, pero ya no sorprendida ni enojada. Él acercó más su rostro al de ella, no pudo verlo debido a diferencia de altura que le llevaba, pero Sesshomaru acercó su nariz a los cabellos de la joven, los olió y dejó que su mejilla se dejara acariciar con ellos. - Sesshomaru…- Murmuró Kagome – Por favor… sé no me harás nada, ya entendí el punto, puede ser peligroso si estoy sola a…

\- Silencio- Murmuró con un dejo de irritación. No quería apartarse, su mano ya ni siquiera apretaba el cuello de la miko, más bien la estaba, acariciando, sus dedos se movían lentamente de arriba a abajo… movió el rostro hacia la joven dejando arrastrar su mejilla, ahora con la mejilla de ella. Cuando Kagome sintió su piel de seda junto a la suya, se sorprendió y su corazón dio un brinco impetuoso, sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal aquí, Sesshomaru apoyó su frente junto a la suya, la mirada de hielo era de fuego ahora, la muchacha se paralizó, el tacto de sus dedos en su cuello era sorprendentemente ardiente. Kagome enmudeció.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero les guste este fic, quise escribirlo para salirme de mi zona de confort que son las historias de Inuyasha y Kagome, para crear esta pequeña de dos personajes que como pareja (sé que no fue así, pero fanfiction es para soñar) me atraen.

Si no les gusta, pasen a otras, en la descripción del fic advierto de qué se trata, no hay engaño, sólo escribí después de casi como 8 años porque quería sacarme una espinita con Sesshomaru y Kagome. Se suponía que esta historia iba a ser un oneshot, pero me faltó y así que será de un total de dos capítulos, no me pidan más, ni yo me creo que estoy aquí otra vez. Gracias a todas quienes me animaron a volver, su review es mi paga, no pido nada más. Ya ni me acordaba como es entrar a fanfiction y lo engorroso de subir una historia pero en fin... jeje

Saludos,

 ** _Lady Sakura Lee._**


	2. Fuego

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía y no doy permiso ni para subirla a otra página o transformarla para otra serie.

 **Este es un fic de Sesshomaru y Kagome** , quien no le guste la pareja no lo lea, no obligo a nadie hacerlo. No me pagan por escribir, no recibo nada a cambio, lo hago porque simplemente me gusta hacerlo. No soy escritora tampoco así que probablemente cometo muchos errores de redacción que ya no vienen al caso, porque la historia ya se subió.

Gracias por la comprensión.

 **Capítulo 2 : Fuego.**

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, Sesshomaru estaba tan cerca suyo cómo jamás en la vida lo había estado, lo único que los separaba era su coraza con púas que afortunadamente no tocó su cuerpo, sus dedos acariciaban su garganta con tanta lentitud que ella cerró los ojos cuando una de sus garras le raspó la piel. Lo apartó con ambas manos tocando la coraza que llevaba a modo de protección. El daiyoukai pareció despertar de su estado aletargado alejándose dos pasos de la mujer y su mirada de fuego cambió a la de hielo, la tan común de él.

La miko lo miró frunciendo la frente, pero seguía sin comprender. En ese instante se dio cuenta que temblaba ligeramente y su corazón latía apresurado. ¿Qué había sido eso? No quería pensar, no quería siquiera imaginar lo que su mente le quería rebelar ¡eso era imposible! Cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza, queriendo desechar esos turbios pensamientos que a toda costa querían hacerla pensar cosas que no debían ser.

\- ¿Estas… enfermo o algo? - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara más aguda y temblorosa.

El daiyoukai reconoció el temblor de la ella y su voz aguda debido al nerviosismo, además su aroma desprendía temor y confusión, confirmándole cómo la miko estaba. Internamente de regocijó de que ella estuviera tan turbada, pero también se reprochó fuertemente su conducta tan impulsiva y poco apropiada con aquella mujer, una miserable ningen, la futura pareja de su medio hermano. Torció la boca como siempre lo hacía cuando el desprecio se apoderaba de su mente, aunque no podía evitar sentir como su corazón latía advirtiéndole la osadía que había cometido.

\- Mujer. Te dije que era peligroso estar sola por el bosque ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

Kagome lo miró sin comprender. Volvía a ser el mismo frío y peligroso de siempre y su mirada aguda dorada estaba clavada en sus pupilas. Ella tembló aún más tragando fuertemente y se atrevió a dar un paso, lento, cauto, tembloroso, luego dio otro paso más, lo esquivó, en todo momento lo miraba fijamente, no es que le tuviera miedo tampoco a ese daiyoukai, es sólo que su cuerpo temblaba ante lo que había sucedido y aun no se recobraba. Ella pasó por su lado y Sesshomaru cerró brevemente los ojos cuando la mujer pasó de largo. Volteó y la vio recoger su canastita con los implementos de aseo. Kagome se levantó del suelo de donde había recogido sus cosas y volteó inesperadamente. Se sorprendió que el rostro que le había demostrado el daiyoukai con su mirada de hielo, altanero y frío nuevamente hubiera cambiado. La joven miko se estremeció una vez más con sus ojos dorados agudizados en su mirada, ardientes como el mismo fuego, pero aún así se recobró rápidamente desechando una vez el pensamiento prohibido que intentaba a toda costa hacerse valer en su mente. Sesshomaru volteó el rostro esperando que se marchara, dándole la espalda.

\- Ya me voy- Respondió mascullando – Estas muy extraño, Sesshomaru. - Volteó otra vez tranquilizando y mascullando- Quizás se comió unos hongos venenosos o aspiró el aroma de una flor que provoca el delirio, o es bipolar, claro, asesino de medio tiempo y niñero cariñoso de una chiquilla…

El daiyoukai se mantenía fijo en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera había volteado para mirarla otra vez. No podía creer lo que había hecho, es decir, verla desnuda no era una gran impresión para él, había visto muchas youkais y también humanas en el bosque completamente sin ropa, conocía de memoria el cuerpo de una hembra de su especie, de vez en cuando sus instintos clamaban por satisfacerse y lo hacía sin compromiso, eso y nada más. Lo que le impresionó fue cómo su pecho o lo que se supone hay dentro de él había reaccionado. En ese momento la cabeza le dio vueltas y se sintió completamente extraño, abrumado, irritado, alterado, muchas sensaciones sólo en un instante.

Se quedó quieto un buen momento, intentando relajarse, tratando de recobrarse por completo, obligándose a sí mismo a actuar como el altivo y orgullo Lord del Oeste, pero aún sentía la esencia de la miko en el aire, en su ropa, cuando la aprisionó junto al tronco del árbol, en sus manos, cuando acarició la piel prohibida de la ningen. Se miró las garras y pudo notar que una de sus uñas estaba manchada de sangre. La sangre de ella, que lastimó apenas en su garganta.

Kagome caminaba a paso rápido por el bosque, tropezó un par de veces, dejó que su aura rosa se distorsionara y causara una nube de malestar en quienes los más sensibles pudieron percibir. Entró a la choza y la anciana Kaede la miró sorprendida, ella claramente veía como su aura se movía inestable alrededor de la chica. Sango estaba ahí, sentada con su bebé en brazos, no tuvo que percibir su aura para saber cómo se encontraba, la sola cara de su amiga le denotaba que no se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Kagome?- Preguntó la taijiya- Luces… enfadada.

Kagome cambió de inmediato su actitud, del cuerpo tenso que llevaba, cambió a una pose más relajada, su rostro se distendió, suspiró resignada y su aura errática dejado hacerlo. Era una mujer completamente común y corriente.

\- No, no es nada…- Respondió con cansancio. Se sentó a su lado y estiró sus brazos para tomar el bebé de Sango.

\- No mientas, se te nota demasiado ¿verdad, anciana Kaede?

Las gemelas se habían quedado dormidas junto a Rin y eso le demostraba a la joven sacerdotisa que quizás la estaba esperando desde hacía un buen rato.

\- Es cierto, Kagome. Además te tardaste un poco ¿tuviste inconvenientes con algo?

La miró y se quedó muda. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿que se había encontrado con Sesshomaru a esas horas? ¿Qué le había demostrado que el bosque era peligroso intentado asustarla y luego…. No, no quería pensar más allá, ella estaba distorsionando las ideas que intentaban develarle algo diferente. Tragó fuerte. Era… insano.

\- Me asusté con algo cuando salía de mi baño…. Me he confiado demasiado quizás con que Naraku no está, pero sé que hay más demonios y también ladrones que rondan por ahí.

Sango vio cómo su amiga le pasaba la mano a su bebe y este la chupeteaba fuertemente.

\- Es cierto, aún hay mucho peligro, ya sabes que hay guerras en todas partes, no se compara con Naraku pero… debemos ser cautos.

\- Y además te hiciste una herida en cuello- Agregó la anciana. Kagome se ruborizó de inmediato, casi podía sentir el tacto de sus dedos haciendo un recorrido suave y como una de sus letales garras la rasguñó. Llevó la mano a la herida, apenas una fina línea corta fue lo que palpó. Menos mal había sido sólo eso, aplicaba un poco más de fuerza y podría haber muerto envenenada.

\- No me di cuenta- Sonrió nerviosa. Le entregó el bebé a Sango y la miró fijamente- Espero que los chicos no tengan inconvenientes y vuelvan pronto.

La taijiya se ponía de pie y miraba a las gemelas.

\- Yo también, cuidar sola de estos tres niños es un gran trabajo, y aunque tú me ayudas bastantes con ellos, extraño demasiado a Miroku y ellos también. - Respondió, acariciando la cabeza de su bebé y mirando a las niñas.

Kagome se levantó y caminó hasta las gemelas para despertarlas. Ambas chiquillas despertaron y sonrieron feliz a la joven miko abrazándole las piernas.

\- Vamos pequeñas, las acompañaré a su casa. – Miró a la anciana Kaede- Volveré pronto- La anciana le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambas mujeres salieron lentamente de la choza.

La noche era fresca y oscura, la luna menguante se asomaba por entre los árboles iluminando su camino, los grillos estridulaban y los búhos ululaban a lo lejos.

\- Te noté bastante extraña amiga, hacía mucho que no te veía de esa forma… lucías… alterada.

La Miko llevaba a las niñas de la mano a paso lento, bajó la vista mirando el suelo por el cual transitaba. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo explicar sin que sonara extraño o perturbador. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de verbalizar lo que había sucedido sin que sonara… intrigante. Suspiró cansada y volvió el rostro al cielo. No debía darle importancia al incidente en el bosque. Si exageraba podría provocar quizás qué conflicto con Inuyasha y sabía que, si su querido hanyou se enteraba, habría un peligroso enfrentamiento.

\- Me asusté, no llevaba mi arco y flechas, debo ser más precavida- Murmuró. Soltando las manos a las gemelas que entraron corriendo a la choza buscando su ansiada cama. – Lamento haberte echo esperar, mañana vendré y tomaremos el té juntas, así nos hacemos compañía la una a la otra.

Sango sonrió pero quedó inconforme con su respuesta, la conocía tanto, como Kagome también la conocía a ella, eran como hermanas. No insistió, porque la notaba incluso algo asustada. Le sonrió a modo de reconfortarla y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Mañana te espero, ahora quédate tranquila y descansa.

Kagome sonrió y asintió suspirando. Caminó de vuelta a la choza y pensó en Inuyasha mientras se rascaba inconscientemente el rasguño de su cuello. Deseó con su alma entera que él estuviera a su lado, desde que había llegado a la aldea siempre habían estado juntos y el que ahora no estuviera le recordaba los 3 años separados que vivieron una vez terminada la desaparición de la perla. Se abrazó a sí misma y susurró su nombre, esperando que el viento lo llevara hasta donde estaba su amado y regresara pronto. No quería sentirse sola otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde aquella noche en el bosque, el Lord del Oeste volvió de inmediato al refugio de su castillo. Jaken estaba muy contento por su regreso, los sirvientes se sorprendieron de su inesperada llegada ya que el daiyoukai había salido de allí hacía muchos años, buscando su destino junto a su fiel sirviente. Todos se inclinaron cuando Sesshomaru caminó lentamente por los pasillos y sin decir ni una palabra se refugió en sus aposentos. Nunca había sido un gran conversador, los sirvientes tampoco sabían cómo conocer sus planes, así que sin más volvieron a sus pocas obligaciones. Eso sí, quienes más trabajo tenían eran los guardias que custodiaban el castillo, todos youkais antes sirvientes de su padre y ahora de él. El Lord del Oeste era tan poderoso que no faltaba quienes deseaban derrotarlo a toda costa y así ser dueño de tan extensas tierras.

El daiyoukai se sentó en el suelo con manos y piernas cruzadas y se sumió en un estado de meditación profunda. Lo hacía a menudo en su juventud, cuando la rabia y los celos lo carcomían sabiendo que su padre había muerto por una ningen y que le había dejado un medio hermano hanyou. Ahora los sentimientos que lo embargaban eran de rabia, impotencia, remordimiento y confusión, sentimientos que muy pocas veces se apoderaban de él en algún momento de su ya larga existencia, pero que deseaba a toda costa reprimir y ojalá desaparecer de su mente. No pudo evitar caer nuevamente en el recuerdo de la atrevida miko. ¿En qué momento se volvió en obsesión para él? Ella no era nada, insignificante, intolerable para él, mal educada. Apretó los dientes de rabia por cómo su corazón volvió a latir cuando recordó la vez en que la tuvo tan cerca. Había flaqueado, se había dejado llevar después de tanto tiempo en que se supo dominar cuando estaba cerca de ella, eso era, desde que eran dos grupos separados en busca de un enemigo en común, Naraku.

Sacudió la cabeza y meditó, que lo mejor era estar un tiempo en el palacio y que cuando volviera a su estado físico y mental a la "normalidad", volvería a las andanzas junto a su sirviente ya que lo único que tenía en mente, cuando años atrás salió de palacio, era el dominio de territorios, superar a su padre y la gloria eterna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin no despertaba y Kaede se asomó a donde yacía la chiquilla hablando entre sueños y con el rostro sudado. Kagome se despertó cuando la antigua miko pasó por su lado, la vio arrodillarse y pasar su mano rugosa por la frente de la chiquilla, arrugando el ceño cuando esperó un par de segundos, verificando su temperatura. Rin apenas abrió los ojos y luego los volvió a cerrar.

\- Tiene fiebre… ¿será un resfrío? - Murmuró la anciana.

Kagome se levantó de un salto de su cama y caminó rápidamente hasta ella. Se sentó en seiza y observó a la niña con detención. Por supuesto que a simple vista se observaba que no estaba bien de salud y se preocupó porque en este tiempo un simple resfrío podría llegar a ser mortal.

\- Tengo algunas medicinas que me van quedando- Dijo, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y hurgando en el bolso lo poco que le iba quedando de su época. Sacó una cajita de paracetamol y la sostuvo en su mano, mirándola y respirando fuertemente.

\- Eso se lo debemos dar con alguna hierba medicinal- Dijo Kaede, mirándola atentamente.

Sí, era precisamente lo que había pensado Kagome. Y la hierba medicinal para bajar la fiebre no la tenían, hacía un par de días se había acabado y ella no la había encontrado en los alrededores del bosque.

\- Ehhh… sí, sería ideal…- Murmuró. Sabía que la anciana por su edad no debería ir y que en este caso le tocaba a ella ir en busca de la hierba. Pero tragó fuertemente porque no quería encontrarse al extraño daiyoukai nuevamente, aunque luego pensó que en realidad estaba exagerando las cosas y que no debía temer a Sesshomaru, menos ahora que debía buscar la medicina para su propia protegida. Además habían pasado un par de días desde el "incidente" y pensaba que ya se encontraba completamente recuperada de aquella vez. El tiempo lo cura todo y en ese caso un par de días la habían tranquilizado enormemente y la había hecho además meditar que sólo estaba exagerando. - Me visto y partiré de inmediato. – Agregó, rascándose una vez más el rasguño del cuello que a estas alturas estaba rojo y le picaba horrores.

\- Sabes que esta muy lejos, a los pies de las colinas se da en abundancia. Tardarás horas.

\- Le pediré a Sango si puede acompañarme Kirara. - Respondió, lavándose la cara de un cuenco con agua y untándose nuevamente el ungüento que le había servido cuando sus dedos tocaron hiedra venenosa ahora en el cuello. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la cabaña atravesando sobre su pecho un pequeño bolso que le servía para recolectar las hierbas que necesitaban para hacer medicinas y brebajes.

Sango no tuvo problemas para facilitarle a Kirara, además le recordó a la joven miko que no olvidara su arco y flecha en caso de peligro. Kagome sonrió y se devolvió rápidamente a la cabaña para recoger su arco del monte Azusa y el carcaj lleno de flechas. Sabía que no las tendría que utilizar, pero tenía que darle tranquilidad a su amiga desde que noches atrás, ella misma lo había provocado.

Subió como tantas veces antaño al suave lomo de la gata y esta la llevó por los aires atravesando a toda velocidad el extenso y profundo bosque. Se detuvieron en muchas montañas y no encontraron la dichosa hierba. La miko no se dio por vencida y siguió buscando incansablemente, cada vez alejándose más de la aldea, a otras montañas, cada vez más altas, hasta que después quizás de horas, vio más allá aún una a la cual no se veía su cúspide ya que las nubes la ocultaban. Cuando se dirigía a los pies de ésta, una nube de flechas voló y Kirara rápidamente las esquivó.

\- Pero qué día…- Masculló, cuando otra nube de flechas las atacó. Una lamentablemente le dio a Kirara en una de sus patas traseras transformándose de inmediato y cayendo junto con ella. Kagome gritó al verse cayendo rápidamente junto a la gata y creyó que en ese momento iba a morir. ¡Qué estúpida! Morir por una caída desde una montaña, pensó, mordiéndose los labios y pensando en Inuyasha. Inuyasha no estaba ahí para rescatarla, no estaba, él no lo hubiese permitido, la hubiera salvado, pero no estaba, los recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por su mente, su familia, su vida en Tokio, sus venturas en el Sengoku, su vida al lado de su amado hanyou…

De pronto sintió una brisa gélida que se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante y la tomó en sus brazos aún en el aire, abrió los ojos y casi se atragantó cuando vio a Sesshomaru muy serio, que sin mirarla la tenía en su regazo junto a Kirara que aullaba de dolor. No dijo nada porque se atragantó con lo que debía decir, ella, que jamás se callaba, ahora enmudecía por estar otra vez tan cerca del poderoso Sesshomaru. Él descendió lentamente hasta tocar el suelo junto con la miko. Kagome agradeció pronto tocar tierra, las púas de su coraza la estaban lastimando y estar en brazos de su futuro cuñado no la hacía sentir cómoda últimamente. Después de un momento en que intentaba que se le destrabara la lengua, habló.

\- Gracias, Sesshomaru, creí que moriría…- Musitó avergonzada intentando no mirarlo debido la severidad de su rostro, con ese Daiyoukai cualquier cosa se podía esperar, eso, Kagome ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué haces por estos lados? ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi castillo?- Preguntó con la voz más profunda que tuvo y con tintes reprobatorios que no intimidaron a la miko, porque al escuchar la última frase abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y finalmente lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Tu castillo?

Sesshomaru agudizó la vista dorada en ella, desconfiado, su ceño se frunció para atemorizarla, pero Kagome aún no lo estaba. Aprovechó de estudiarla una vez más. Cómo quisiera no hacerlo, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban y la meditación que había tenido por días se fue al infierno. Reconocía que la miko era bella, ese cabello negro y salvaje que se movía con la brisa del viento, de sus ojos castaños, profundos y atrapantes, de su piel perfectamente clara y aquella cicatriz ¿cicatriz? ¿una nueva? En su cuello, resaltando por lo roja que estaba. Tragó con fuerza y volvió la vista a ella.

\- No lo… sabía, no sabía que tuvieras…- Balbuceó Kagome, bajando nuevamente la vista avergonzada.

\- Pudieron matarte. - Agregó con voz seca y recriminatoria. La cicatriz. La cicatriz lo llamaba. La observó y se dio cuenta que era la infame marca de una de sus uñas ¿cómo era posible si apenas la había tocado? ¿tan delicada era su piel?

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Kagome era cuando le llamaban la atención y más aún de forma tan injusta. Se enderezó y alzó la barbilla clavando sus ojos castaños en la mirada de hielo del daiyoukai, su aura se expandió y Sesshomaru casi podía sentirla rozando su aura de demonio.

\- Sí, pudieron, pero no ocurrió. Sólo vine tan lejos por medicina. Rin esta enferma.

Sólo en ese instante Kagome notó cómo él abría un poco más los ojos de la impresión, incluso su rostro cambió a uno no tan atemorizante.

\- Sí, y si quieres que mejore deja ya de darme sermones que no soy una niña como Rin, entiende.- Se volteó con Kirara aún malherida, la flecha le había rozado gran parte de su pata trasera y murmuró- Tranquila, te cargaré y nos iremos pronto para poder curarte amiga- Sin más se acercó a los pies de la montaña buscando la dichosa planta medicinal que serviría de complemento para la medicina que había traído del futuro. Finalmente la encontró y cortó varias que guardó en bolso junto a Kirara. Cuando volteó se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el medio de transporte rápido para llegar a la aldea y miró al Daiyoukai con seriedad. - ¿Puedes llevarnos? No te lo pediría, pero Kirara esta herida por culpa de las fechas de los que asumo, son tus guardias.

Él la miró agudizando más su vista. Desplegó su nube de sus pies y se elevó al cielo, la miko se sujetó de mokomoko, ya sabía como era esto, una vez, en la batalla final con Naraku él la había transportado de esa manera. El viaje fue aún más rápido que Kirara. Quizás era "magia" la que utilizaba ¿podría ser que un daiyoukai la utilizara? ¿Qué tuviera ese poder también? Existían las brujas, lo sabía, pero…

Sesshomaru descendió ya en la aldea y Kagome bajó junto con él. Corrió a la choza y entregó a Kirara a la anciana Kaede la cual se apresuró en curar sus heridas. El daiyoukai entró silenciosamente y la anciana Miko casi tuvo un paro cardíaco de la impresión.

\- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ha habido algún cambio?- Preguntó la muchacha mientras sacaba las hierbas y preparaba el brebaje que necesitaba.

\- Nada… sigue… igual- Respondió Kaede mientras vendaba la pata de la gata y luego observaba con reticencia al Lord del Oeste, que yacía de pie junto a la puerta, con sus manos entre sus amplias mangas cruzadas y mirando atentamente a su protegida que deliraba de fiebre. - ¿Cómo se hirió Kirara? Es herida de flecha.

\- Unos… guardias creyeron que invadíamos su territorio- Masculló Kagome con desprecio y rápidamente le dio una media mirada a Sesshomaru que también la miró por un segundo, luego volvió a enfocar sus ojos en Rin.

\- Lord Sesshomaru ¿cómo supo que la niña estaba enferma?

Kagome habló por él ya que sabía perfectamente que el daiyoukai no le iba a responder a la anciana Miko.

\- Me lo encontré cuando buscaba la medicina – Luego la muchacha sonrió perversamente y volvió a mirarlo- Se… ofreció a traerme cuando supo como estaba Rin.

El daiyoukai volvió a mirarla y tensó la mandíbula. Era tan desvergonzada, pensó.

La joven ya estaba pronta a terminar el brebaje, esperó a que enfriara un poco y se acercó a la chiquilla, levantándola con cuidado desde la espalda, la apoyó en su regazo y le dio primero el paracetamol y después un pequeño sorbo de su brebaje. Sesshomaru la observaba atentamente en todo momento. Le impresionó la delicadeza de la miko con su protegida, se notaba angustiada y preocupada por la niña. Kagome la hizo beber una vez más y la recostó otra vez en el futón.

\- No es magia, hay que esperar un par de horas o días, para ver como evoluciona, hasta el momento es una fiebre pero puede ser cualquier cosa lo que lo ha provocado.- Dijo Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru con seriedad.

\- Es… ¿peligroso?- Preguntó a la joven miko. Kaede casi se atragantó al oír su voz.

\- No lo sé… no estoy muy al tanto de las enfermedades que se producen en esta… época. Espero que no ¿Qué dice usted, anciana Kaede?

La viejecilla dejó a Kirara en su futón y se sintió halagada por ser parte de la "conversación" de esos dos. Aunque era Kagome la que hablaba en todo momento.

\- La fiebre puede ser el preludio de muchas enfermedades, unas más fuerte que otra, puede ser nada o todo. Hay que esperar.

Sesshomaru no la miraba, estaba atento a la joven miko que le pasaba un paño húmedo en la frente a la niña. Suspiró con fuerza y salió de la choza. Kaede sintió cómo el aire se volvía más tolerable. Estar bajo el aura de un daiyoukai enojado y preocupado, a su edad, no era fácil de llevar.

\- Por Kami, querida Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru parece tolerarte un poco más a ti ahora. Ni siquiera me miró.

La joven miko sonrió de medio lado, levantándose de su puesto y caminando lentamente mientras hacía movimientos con su cabeza a ambos lados para distender la tensión que le había provocado el viaje, el incidente y la actitud de Sesshomaru en la choza.

\- Creo que al final de cuentas, al ser un demonio perro, es desconfiado al principio pero luego ya toma más confianza- Luego masculló- Aunque creo que tardaremos una eternidad con él… no como Inuyasha – Sonrió y su tono de voz cambió a uno lleno de ternura y amor- Él rápidamente confió en mi.

\- Se la pasaban peleando- Masculló entre risas Kaede.

\- Éramos unos niños…- Kagome luego murmuró más triste – Y habían cosas… que nos separaban.

La anciana miko sabía perfectamente quién era la responsable de aquel triste conflicto años atrás.

\- Bueno, dejemos a Rin descansar un momento, ve a avisarle a Sango que Kirara se quedará con nosotras hasta que mejore. No sería justo que ella además de cuidar a los niños, tuviera más preocupaciones.

Kagome asintió y caminó apresurado hasta que casi chocó con la espalda del Daiyoukai que aún estaba en la aldea, fuera de la choza y aparentemente no tenía intenciones de marcharse. Él volteó y la miró con seriedad, ella se sonrojó al recordar lo que estaban hablando con la anciana hacía un momento y supo, perfectamente, que él había escuchado la conversación. Exhaló con fuerza y caminó a paso rápido hasta la cabaña de su amiga, tropezó un par de veces antes de llegar, sabía que la observaba, no tenía que ocupar sus poderes de miko para saberlo. Maldito Sesshomaru, tan severo, tan exigente y se sentía tan tonta cuando él andaba cerca.

\- Amiga…- Exclamó Sango en principio aliviada y luego frunciendo el ceño asustada - ¿Qué pasó? ¿y Kirara?

Kagome intentó relajarse, la culpa la tenía Sesshomaru por hacerla sentir de esa forma.

\- No, tranquila Sango… Kirara, sufrió una herida de flecha en su pata, pero ya la anciana Kaede la curó y la esta cuidando, sólo hay que esperar que sane. Lamento mucho lo que pasó, fue mi culpa.

La taijiya suspiró aliviada y se sentó entre almohadones para alimentar a su bebé.

\- Kirara es muy fuerte, sé que una herida de flecha no es peligrosa para ella… ¿encontraste la medicina para Rin?

La joven miko suspiró fuertemente y se sentó a su lado mientras la muchacha ya alimentaba a su bebé.

\- Sí, tuvimos que viajar muy lejos con Kirara para encontrarla…- Murmuró y luego miró a Sango con seriedad- La encontramos en unas montañas muy altas, lejos de aquí, hacia… el oeste.

Sango levantó ambas cejas, sin comprender.

\- ¿El oeste? ¿la tierra de los demonios perros?

\- Precisamente…- Respondió bajando más la voz, consciente ahora que un frío y peligroso daiyoukai estaba aún en la aldea-… encontré el castillo de… Sesshomaru…

La taijiya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e iba a decir algo, Kagome le tapó la boca rápidamente. El bebé se asustó y se apartó del pecho comenzando a llorar, la sacerdotisa apartó lentamente la mano haciendo un gesto con sus dedos sobre sus propios labios para que guardara silencio. Sango meció al bebé y luego éste siguió amamantando.

\- ¿Encontraste el castillo de Sesshomaru? No lo había pensado antes, claro que debe de tener, es un Lord, descendiente directo del gran general Inu no Taisho. - Meditó en un susurro la joven exterminadora.

\- Yo tampoco había pensando en dónde vivía, ni siquiera me había fijado que es un gran Señor, un Lord, así que como tal, debe tener todo lo que las personas como esas tienen ¿no?

Sango asintió distraídamente, pensando, luego pareció despertar y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y porqué susurramos? ¿Acaso esta aquí?

La miko asintió lentamente confirmando la pregunta. Su amiga levantó ambas cejas, impresionada.

\- Por Rin, ya sabes- Agregó rápidamente Kagome, como excusándolo.

\- Es muy considerado con esa niña, de verdad que es impresionante el cambio que ha tenido gracias a ella. No imagino al antiguo Sesshomaru, ese que odiaba y despreciaba tanto a los humanos, precisamente en una aldea llena de ellos.

La miko asintió pero no respondió. Se quedó un rato más junto a su amiga, conversando de cosas triviales y luego la ayudó con las gemelas cuando estas llegaron de jugar. No quería salir de la cabaña hasta que él se fuera. No se sentía muy bien bajo el escrutinio de su mirada de hielo.

Pasada un par de horas encontró adecuado relevar a la anciana Kaede para cuidar de Rin y Kirara. Volvió a la choza mirando a todos lados pues ya estaba bastante oscuro y suspiró aliviada cuando no sintió el aura del demonio y su ausencia se lo confirmaba. Entró a la cabaña y vio a Kaede que dormitaba junto a Kirara en su regazo.

\- Ahora es mi turno, yo la cuidaré- Dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de la anciana- Vaya y pase la noche en la cabaña de Sango, anda muy melancólica hoy.

La miko anciana se desperezó y luego sonrió.

\- Esta bien, niña. Me llevaré a Kirara eso sí, para que se sienta más tranquila. Vendré por la mañana. – Se despidió llevándose en el regazo a la gatita de dos colas y una manta, luego salió con lentitud de la choza.

Kagome se dirigió hasta la chiquilla quien dormía plácidamente esta vez. La miko pasó su mano por la frente, aún sintió la fiebre, pero aparentemente no estaba tan alta como antes. Revisó el cuello de la chiquilla y luego le arremangó los brazos en busca quizás del inicio de una peste, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró aliviada, por una parte, aunque bien sabía que el peligro no había pasado, así que tomó el cuenco con la idea de volver a llenarlo de agua fresca. Salió a la noche estrellada y suspiró otra vez más. Extrañaba demasiado a Inuyasha, casi una semana sin verlo aún, a veces se sentía muy sola, con ese sentimiento tan desgarrador y horroroso como cuando quedó atrapada por la perla. Esperaba jamás volver a sentir lo mismo en la vida, pero los últimos días habían atisbos de querer aflorar esos sentimientos tan horribles. Sacó agua del pozo de la aldea y se dirigió nuevamente a la choza, ahí pegó un brinco al encontrarse nuevamente con el daiyoukai, estaba de espaldas a ella, observando atentamente a Rin.

La miko frunció el ceño ¿por qué se tenía que asustar? ¿y por qué no había sentido su presencia antes de entrar a la cabaña? Quizás estaba demasiado sumergida en sus propias preocupaciones.

\- Pensé que te habías marchado. - Mientras se inclinaba a su lado, dejando el cuenco en el suelo junto al futón de la niña y comenzaba a deslizar un paño para aliviarla. – Se encuentra mejor, si eso te tranquiliza- Volteó el rostro y lo miró desde el suelo- Bajó un poco la fiebre y no tiene rastros de peste, quizás haya que esperar que fue lo que le provocó esto- Volteó otra vez y pasó un pañito una vez más. Luego se levantó con el cuenco y lo dejó a un lado. Se sentó junto al fuego que estaba en medio de la choza y acercó sus manos, que estaban heladas.

El daiyoukai arrugó el ceño observando a la chiquilla, recordó cuantas veces en sus andanzas Rin se había enfermado, aunque Jaken era el encargado de curarla cuando la fiebre o alguna enfermedad humana duraba demasiado tiempo. No solía pasar y la mayoría de las veces sanaba sola. Volteó y observó a la miko calentándose las manos. No supo cómo, ni porqué, se acercó y se sentó frente a ella. Kagome se sorprendió y sintió cómo su corazón le daba sólo una punzada. Ella apartó las manos y lo miró. Tras el fuego su rostro lucía menos atemorizante, sus pupilas parecían bailar junto a las llamas, se fijó en la luna en su frente, tan irreal, igual a sus manchas púrpuras que marcaban sus mejillas.

\- Qué miras, miko.

El corazón dio un doloroso y fuerte latido y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, apartó la vista rápidamente de la él. ¿por qué tenía que ser aún tan tonta? ¿cómo podía ser que se la haya quedado mirando a un daiyoukai como ese?

\- Per… perdón- Balbuceó. Y se sorprendió de balbucear. Maldito Youkai, que la hacía sentir tonta y temerosa a veces. - Es que… es tan extraño verte aquí.- No se le ocurrió otra cosa, pero también era verdad que estaba confundida por su presencia.

Sesshomaru mantuvo su rostro serio, la miró igual cómo lo había hecho ella, pero Kagome no se dio cuenta porque estaba con la vista fija en la chiquilla y lucía bastante incómoda también.

\- Es mi protegida, debo velar por su seguridad.

Kagome volteó el rostro nuevamente a él. Le dio ternura que el daiyoukai hablara así y que quisiera siempre proteger a la chiquilla que lo acompañó en parte de sus aventuras, entendió ahora su actitud y sonrió.

\- Sí… claro. - Murmuró. Se puso de pie y luego volvió a mirarlo- Prepararé algo de té ¿quieres? - Cuando lo verbalizó, se dio cuenta de la absurda pregunta. Jamás en su vida lo había visto llevarse algo a la boca… bueno, no es que antes se lo encontrara demasiadas veces como para compartir alguna clase de alimento- Perdón… no debí…

\- Sí- Interrumpió, desviando la mirada y entonces ella se volvió a sorprender, abriendo inmensamente sus ojos.

\- Claro… un… momento.

Sonrió apenas el daiyoukai cuando notó lo turbada y torpe que se encontraba, él llevaba tiempo observándola, desde que antes que mataran a Naraku, solía notar lo segura que era en la gran mayoría del tiempo, lo gritona, lo irritante que era. Ni a él demostró una pizca de temor cuando se vieron la primera vez, y ahora estaba en frente suyo, nerviosa y turbada. Se regocijó internamente por ser el causante de esa reacción que parecía querer dominar en vano.

Kagome le tendió la taza temblorosa y Sesshomaru se la recibió tranquila y lentamente. La chica volvió a sentarse frente a él llevándose el té a la boca.

\- No es necesario en todo caso que estes aquí- Dijo de pronto la miko con un dejo de exasperación.

\- No me iré.

Kagome dejó la taza a su lado y lo miró, tragando fuerte.

\- Bueno… no es necesario en todo caso- Murmuró volteando nuevamente el rostro para no quedarse como boba mirando su cara perfecta.

\- Miko.

Kagome lo miró una vez más, arrugando el ceño.

\- Mira, si vamos a vernos seguido por aquí, podrías llamarme Kagome.

Sesshomaru agudizó su vista en ella.

\- Miko…- Volvió a pronunciar, esta vez más lento que la joven se obligó a tragar fuerte- … este Sesshomaru agradece lo que haces por Rin.

La muchacha que estaba tensa esperando lo que tenía que decir, suspiró y sonrió levemente, desviando la mirada.

\- No es nada. - Respondió apresurada- Es lo que haría cualquiera.

\- Humanos- Rectificó él, muy serio. Kagome lo miró sin temor ahora.

\- Bueno, los hanyous y youkais igual lo hacen. En mis andanzas tras los fragmentos de la perla pude verificarlo. - Agregó orgullosa, bebiendo un poco más de té.

\- Un hanyou o youkai tal vez, un daiyoukai como yo, jamás- Respondió agudizando la vista en ella.

\- ¿Acaso no has salvado en innumerables situaciones a Rin cuando buscabas a Naraku? ¿Acaso no me salvaste aquella vez en que Inuyasha estaba descontrolado? ¿O cuando me envenenaron? ¿y hoy?

Sesshomaru pareció no respirar un momento, mantenía la vista fija en ella, la miko, que tenía respuestas a todo.

\- Eso fue… inevitable.

Kagome sonrió tranquila.

\- Tú siempre ganas.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y la miró aun fijo.

\- Es porque soy un daiyoukai, miko. Siempre gano.

Se quedaron mirando un momento, él serio y con deseos de decir algo más, pues apretaba los puños y tensaba la mandíbula. Ella, que lo miraba desde el suelo aún sentada en seiza, lo observó con curiosidad y luego, con algo de temor. Los pensamientos prohibidos se intentaron colar por su cabeza así que se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

\- Bueno, creo que es imposible rebatirte algo.

Sesshomaru volteó y caminó despacio saliendo de la choza. La miko suspiró fuertemente y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que aún su corazón latía desbocado. Se turbó por su reacción cuando estaba cerca de él y se reprochó internamente porque ahora actuaba así, desde lo sucedido en el bosque, en las aguas termales, cuando él la había tomado de esa forma tan atrevida. Miró la taza de té del daiyoukai y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera lo había bebido.

\- Maldito Sesshomaru- Murmuró.

El Lord del Oeste sonrió más abiertamente cuando se encontraba afuera de la choza, ella parecía olvidar que aparte de tener un buen olfato, tenía además una muy buena audición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se quedó toda la noche velando a la chiquilla, aunque de vez en cuando el sueño la vencía por algunos minutos. Rin estaba mirándola atentamente con una leve sonrisa que hizo que la joven miko se regocijara de alegría.

\- Rin chan- Y la abrazó con fuerza por un momento.

\- Señorita… Kagome…-Murmuró.

La sacerdotisa se apartó y miró fijamente a la chiquilla.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

La niña quiso incorporarse, pero no pudo, miró el techo de la choza arrugando el ceño.

\- Muy… mareada.

Kagome suspiró y se levantó.

\- Estuviste con fiebre, ahora debes descansar.

En ese momento entró Kaede y sonrió a la chiquilla ya despierta, se acercó rápidamente a su lado y palpó su frente para buscar señales de la fiebre que se había apoderado de ella el día anterior. Aun quedaba un poco, pero que Rin estuviera despierta y consciente era síntoma de gran augurio.

\- Estas mejorando, niña, me alegro mucho.

Rin se acomodó en la cama y se puso esta vez de lado para mirarlas a ambas.

\- ¿Estuvo el señor Sesshomaru aquí?

Kaede no respondió, comenzó a realizar un nuevo brebaje para la niña ya que no podía interrumpir el tratamiento aún. Pero ella ya sabía, había sentido toda la noche el aura del daiyoukai cerca, aunque no sabía qué tan cerca había estado. Miró a Kagome y notó cómo se había sonrojado.

\- Ehh, sí, ayer vino a verte.

\- Escuché su voz. - Dijo simplemente la chiquilla.

La anciana miko frunció el ceño.

\- Vino pero no habló nada, ya sabes que cuando hay más gente no lo hace.

\- Escuchaba su voz… y la de la señorita Kagome.

\- Vino anoche- Respondió lavándose la cara en un cuenco y tratando de parecer tranquila, aunque no lo estaba, sentía como si hubiera sido sorprendida en alguna travesura. No quiso luego mirar a la anciana porque sentía su mirada inquisidora en su persona- Quería saber cómo te encontrabas y tuvimos una breve charla- Luego de secarse el rostro miró a la anciana miko- Bueno, la que habló más como siempre fui yo…

Kaede no daba créditos a lo que escuchaba. Terminó de preparar el brebaje y se lo entregó a la niña para que se lo bebiera junto a la medicina traída del futuro.

\- Entonces esta confiando más en ti.

Kagome exhaló aire fuertemente, haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo no diría que este confiando en mi… es tan raro…

Kaede sonrió con levedad.

\- Cuidado, recuerda que puede oír lo que escuchamos.

La miko se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia a su advertencia. Salió de la choza y volvió a chocar con la coraza del daiyoukai que se encontraba de pie en la entrada, esperando el momento propicio para ingresar. Él bajó la vista a ella y Kagome retrocedió un paso mirándolo medio fastidiada, mientras se sobaba la cicatriz que sentía ahora arder más que nunca.

Apretó los labios y se marchó rápidamente, la presencia de Sesshomaru volvía a abrumarla. Caminó rápidamente por la aldea y después de un momento se dio cuenta que estaba en el pozo devorador de huesos. Se sentía confundida otra vez, sabía que algo estaba mal en ella, ya no podía negarlo más, el maldito Daiyoukai le estaba provocando cosas que, aunque usara toda su fuerza de concentración mental y voluntad, en su presencia ya no funcionaba. Quiso llorar por sentirse así, deseaba odiarlo, pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Esa noche había soñado con él, no con su amado hanyou, era Sesshomaru el que estaba su lado, era Sesshomaru quién se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, era él quién había querido besarla… en sus sueños él era fuego, sólo fuego… y ella en sus sueños lo ansiaba…

\- Maldito Sesshomaru ¿por qué no se va?

Se puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a caminar sin sentido alrededor del pozo. Finalmente se sentó en la hierba y suspiró. Quizás lo que estaba sintiendo no era nada, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar porque se sentía demasiado emocional debido a la larga ausencia de su amado Inuyasha y tal vez a los preparativos de la boda, de la cual bien poco se había preocupado. Se quedó ahí mientras apoyaba la frente en sus rodillas reclinadas y cubría el rostro con ambos brazos. Evocó los momentos con Inuyasha y los sueños que anhelaba su corazón cuando decidieron casarse, aún así la imagen del frío daiyoukai se colaba entre sus recuerdos haciéndole que su corazón latiera violentamente. Sollozó y se quedó dormida un par de horas debido al cansancio de las emociones que estaba experimentando y también porque no había dormido esa noche por cuidar de Rin.

Los sueños volvieron a apoderarse de su mente, el gran Lord del Oeste sonriendo con burla, fijando su mirada de hielo en los suyos como si quisiera hipnotizarlos, hablando con esa voz que la mayoría de las veces era profunda e inquietante y otras un susurro sensual y escalofriante. Despertó de pronto con el pecho acelerado y sus ojos muy abiertos, para encontrarse con el mismo Sesshomaru de pie en frente suyo observándola con su rostro neutral. Kagome gimió del dolor que sintió en el pecho y se pasó la mano por el flequillo húmedo que estaba pegado a su frente.

\- Maldición, Sesshomaru- Rezongó, intentando ponerse de pie y tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no podía porque el sueño había sido demasiado esta vez, ósea, soñar dos veces con el daiyoukai era el colmo – Podría haberte purificado sin darme cuenta.

Vio como él sonrió levemente, con burla.

\- No creo que seas capaz, miko.

Kagome suspiró y luego se tensó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Siempre te encuentro en mi camino. - Espetó casi con rencor. El daiyoukai agudizó la mirada, pero no respondió. El atardecer era rojo en ese momento y el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse poco a poco. - Bueno, otra vez te quedarás callado. No sé para qué me doy el tiempo de hablarte si al final resulta un monólogo.

\- ¿Estas enojada… miko? - Su voz era burlona ahora y él seguía mirándola desde su altura. Era más alto que Inuyasha y podría decir que incluso más fornido que él, se sentía como una mosca casi en su presencia.

\- No, no estoy enojada- Masculló y sin darse cuenta volvió a sobarse la cicatriz que estaba roja, casi lacerante y muy caliente al tacto. - Y debería, esto que me hiciste con una de tus garras me duele demasiado y ningún ungüento me ha servido.

\- Ningún "ungüento" te servirá, miko- Respondió con burla.

\- Inuyasha te matará cuando lo vea, sabrá que fuiste tú- Le reprochó.

El daiyoukai comenzó a quitarse la coraza lentamente y la joven se impresionó.

\- Oye… ¿qué diablos haces?

Sesshomaru la tomó con fuerza de ambas manos y la acercó a su cuerpo, Kagome abrió inmensamente los ojos y se ruborizó, fue un ademán rápido e inesperado para ella, que por primera vez sentía el robusto pecho del daiyoukai chocando con el suyo. Se estremeció al sentir los músculos de su cuerpo tensionarse, el Lord acercó con rapidez el rostro al suyo, la joven lo miró con pánico, enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con un daiyoukai era imposible, era muchísimo más fuerte que una roca, quiso golpearlo con sus piernas, pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer, sintió la lengua de él deslizarse por su cuello. La primera lamida hizo que sus piernas se flectaran ya que se quedaron sin fuerzas, la segunda la estremeció por completo lo cual provocó en Sesshomaru un ronco jadeo, la tercera lamida en el mismo lugar pareció que le iba a estallar el corazón. Un instante más y él se apartó unos centímetros de su cuello, para exhalar el calor ardiente que llevaba en su cuerpo y que ella pudo sentir cuando respiró sobre su piel. Kagome se quedó quieta esta vez, sin habla y olvidándose de respirar, mirando de soslayo al daiyoukai que mantenía los ojos cerrados, cerca de su cuello. Finalmente, él la soltó con cautela y la miko estuvo a punto de caer, él fue rápido para sostenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, la cara de la muchacha estaba completamente roja y sus ojos intentaban encontrar algo en la mirada de fuego del daiyoukai, que hacía lo mismo que ella, adentrándose en su mirada, buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que ninguno de los dos había hecho.

Kagome tragó fuerte y se recobró, enderezó la espalda y sus piernas que habían estado flexionadas, a punto de hacerla caer. Sesshomaru notó que la muchacha se estaba recuperando y lentamente comenzó a soltarla. Una vez hecho, se agachó y tomó su coraza que estaba en el pasto y comenzó a colocársela en el pecho.

\- Qué… ¿qué hiciste? - Murmuró con un tono agudo, casi chillón, que poco a poco se fue elevando, mientras el daiyoukai no la miraba- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- La única forma que cicatrizara finalmente la herida es mi saliva- Respondió, alzando el rostro a ella con seriedad- Mi veneno es potente, te estabas quejando del malestar.

Kagome se atragantó y se sintió tonta y casi desilusionada ¿qué estaba pensando ella? Pero la forma en que la había tomado…

\- No… no vuelvas a tomarme de esa manera, no te lo permito.

\- Tú no me das ordenes, miko. – Respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hay límites, Sesshomaru ¿qué te pasa? - agregó con un dejo de cansancio- Voy a ser la esposa de tu hermano, sé más respetuoso.

\- Medio hermano- Corrigió, agudizando la vista en ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó finalmente Kagome, cruzándose de brazos y luciendo cansada.

Él la observó fijamente, ahora sin ningún tipo de reticencia para abarcar su mirada desde el rostro, hasta sus pies. Ella se estremeció y volvió a enrojecer. No le había dicho nada, pero esta vez dejó que el pensamiento perverso de colara en su mente, él quería que así fuera, que ella lo supiera. Kagome volteó y se alejó rápidamente de él. No quería ahora saberlo, no necesitaba saberlo, sólo deseaba que esto terminara, que Sesshomaru se fuera y la dejara tranquila, con sus planes de boda, con su futuro idealizado junto a su amado Inuyasha. Él no tenía nada que ver en su vida ni en sus planes. Nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El daiyoukai no se quedó tranquilo, ni menos tomó en consideración las palabras de la miko. Había algo que estaba fuera de él, de su raciocinio, de su voluntad, de su conciencia incluso, la bestia que llevaba dentro estaba por salir a flote, se sentía desesperado, ya no podía controlarse más, la deseaba, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a una hembra, lo suyo eran momentos, tomaba y se iba, ahora quería jugar primero, saciarse después y quedarse con ese trofeo prohibido, arrebatárselo a su medio hermano. Ya no lucharía más con sus complejos de superioridad y desprecio a los humanos. Ahora quería hacer, lo que su instinto le pidiera hacer.

Kagome volvió a verlo en la aldea, Rin ya se encontraba mejor y caminaba a veces, a paso lento aun débil junto al daiyoukai. Kaede se había percatado del completo cambio de la joven miko. No dormía bien, apenas comía y evitaba a toda costa acercarse cuando el Lord estaba en la aldea.

\- ¿Hay algo que te sucede, Kagome? - Le preguntó al fin, cuando bebían el té antes de dormir.

La muchacha hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Nada, anciana Kaede- Respondió escueta.

\- Siento tu aura revolotear a tu alrededor, inquieta, incontrolable, no es necesario que me ocultes las cosas, niña.

Kagome dejó el té en la mesita que estaba frente a ella.

\- Sólo deseo que Inuyasha regrese pronto.

Kaede sabía que no era la única razón de que él no estuviera junto a ella, pero tampoco su mente podría imaginar algo más que un problema quizás con el Lord del oeste.

\- Es cierto… han tardado un poco más, dijeron 7 días y ya van 9. ¿temes que ahora que Sesshomaru viene tanto a la aldea obstaculice el matrimonio?

La miko abrió inmensamente los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

\- ¿Obstaculizar? - Gimió. No creyó que la anciana pudiera descubrir lo que el maldito de Sesshomaru estaba haciendo.

\- Claro, que ahora sienta que tiene todo el derecho a autorizar o no la boda, al ser el hermano mayor….

Kagome volvía a la vida, suspiro pesadamente y se puso de pie.

\- No lo sé… no creo… y no importa en todo caso.

Salió de la choza y vio a Rin acercándose corriendo con algo en sus manos. La muchacha se encontraba bastante bien y ni atisbos quedaba de su fiebre o debilidad de días atrás.

\- Señorita Kagome, señorita Kagome- Canturreó feliz, posándose en frente de ella y tratando de recuperar el aliento. La miko sonreía aliviada que el daiyoukai no estuviera a la vista, aunque sentía aún su aura de demonio en los alrededores.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña Rin? ¿qué tienes en las manos? - Como la chiquilla le había ofrecido el paquete, Kagome se dispuso a abrirlo con curiosidad, sonriendo apenas a Rin que le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- Lo envía la señora Akako, dijo que estaba listo hace días pero que usted no lo había ido a buscar.

Kagome vio el kimono blanco sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Lo sacó completamente y lo observó. Era su traje de novia ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirse idiota y dejarse llevar por las acciones de malvado Lord, abrazó el traje y lloró aún más. Era como si engañara a Inuyasha por estar pensando y soñando con Sesshomaru, después de tantos años juntos, después de enfrentar tantas situaciones y problemas, no podía irse todo a la borda por culpa de su inestabilidad emocional. Jamás debió pensar más allá en el daiyoukai, jamás debió acercarse a él, aunque había sido inevitable, era él que se acercaba a cada instante, haciendo florecer sensaciones que sólo había tenido para Inuyasha. Maldito…

\- Señorita Kagome ¿esta bien? Señorita Kagome- La llamó, mientras la tomaba de la manga. La joven miko sonrió y finalmente apartó el rostro del traje.

\- Estoy bien, Rin chan. Gracias por traerlo. - Pensó en Inuyasha una vez más y deseó con más fuerza volverlo a ver- Ve y déjalo adentro, yo iré a ver si esta vez llegan los muchachos.

Le entregó el traje guardándolo con cuidado y Rin entró saltando a la cabaña.

Kagome sonrió y se apartó las lágrimas del rostro, caminando despreocupadamente por el bosque, ya no tenía miedo ni le haría caso al daiyoukai bipolar por andar sola y tan tarde entre los árboles, ella sentía que su corazón latía desbocado quizás por que Inuyasha se encontraba cerca, tal vez hoy llegaría al fin, casi lo presentía y lo esperaba con ansias.

De pronto sus pasos comenzaron a ser lentos y la sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostro, un latido errático de su corazón le dio a entender que había una presencia que ella conocía muy bien cerca de ella. Dejó de respirar y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando lo vio.

\- Miko.

Cuando él pronunciaba aquella palabra, sonaba casi hereje en sus labios. La piel se le erizó y esta vez comenzó a respirar con fuerza, las mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

\- Sessho… maru.

El Lord sonrió de medio lado y se acercó. Kagome quiso escapar, en verdad quiso hacerlo, pero las piernas no le respondieron y sintió como si sus pies estaban pegados al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué me estas evitando, miko? – Y su mano se acercó a una mejilla de ella, esta vez fue muy cuidadoso que ninguna de sus uñas rasgara su piel, su otra mano se afirmaba fuertemente en su cintura, otra vez tan juntos, y seguramente lo tenía planeado, ya que no usaba nuevamente su coraza.

Kagome se encontraba alterada, la cercanía del Lord era demasiado para ella, esa mano en su cintura parecía se fuego, le ardía la piel bajo la tela de su vestimenta de sacerdotisa, sentía que el aura de demonio la había dominado por completo porque no pudo moverse, apenas la voz le salía como un gemido. Si este era un truco del daiyoukai se las iba a pagar bien caro.

\- No… no me… toques- Murmuró, bajando la vista avergonzada. Sesshomaru bajó la cabeza hasta estar a la altura de ella, sus cabellos blancos se cerraron alrededor de ellos como una cortina que permitía la privacidad. Kagome apenas alzó el rostro y vio como estaban los dos. Comenzó a respirar tan fuerte que el pecho se alzaba como si quisiera explotar.

\- Ví… que te trajeron aquella vestimenta para el emparejamiento con mi medio hermano. - Susurró, acariciando ahora su mejilla con la suya, el aliento caliente del daiyoukai le chocaba en el rostro haciéndola casi desfallecer.

\- Me… casaré, lo haré… suéltame- Gimió en un murmullo. Intentó soltarse, pero el movimiento entre sus brazos hizo que el daiyoukai se enardeciera de deseo. La miko sintió el calor del cuerpo del hombre abrazándola por completo y también la gran erección que chocaba con su propio cuerpo.

Lo miró horrorizada y entonces él deslizó la mano que estaba en su cuello, entre sus cabellos, acercándola fuertemente a su rostro y atrapando los labios prohibidos de la miko. Kagome gimió, volvió a moverse, a intentar soltarse entre sus brazos, pero el Lord la tomó más fuerte estrechándola completamente con su cuerpo y llevándola contra el tronco de un árbol, ella quiso gritar, pero en el momento que apenas pudo abrir su boca él introdujo su lengua y dominó la suya. Una pierna de Sesshomaru se introdujo entre las de ella haciendo que la joven diera un brinco, él la besaba abatiendo su lengua con la suya, y ella ya dejó de luchar, el beso impetuoso y prohibido fue voraz, hambriento, con frenesí, Kagome que intentaba antes apartarlo ahora acercaba sus manos al rostro del hombre, sentía el cuerpo caliente de él, así como el de ella. Sesshomaru se apartaba de su boca y volvía a hundirse en ella una vez más, la estaba volviendo loca de deseo, como jamás se sintió antes, olvidó todo en ese momento, su cuerpo y su mente estaban ocupadas completamente por ese maldito daiyoukai que la dominaba y la hacía sentir casi lujuria. La mano que él tenía firme en la cintura se deslizó inquieta por la pierna de la joven, la cual inclinó y él hizo un movimiento para que ella percibiera lo duro que estaba. La miko gimió entre sus labios mientras el Lord se apartaba de su boca y comenzaba a besar el cuello, apartando la blusa a un lado de la miko, bajando al nacimiento de sus senos, saboreando la piel tersa de ella, pasando su lengua para saborearla. Kagome gimió fuertemente y en ese momento pareció despertar de su ensueño y darse cuenta que estaba junto a Sesshomaru, que era él quien descontroladamente la besaba, la acariciaba y la hacía gemir de placer, abrió inmensamente los ojos y la fuerza volvió a su cuerpo para apartarlo bruscamente.

\- Te deseo, miko- Susurró el Lord, mirándola con sus ojos dorados como el fuego.

\- No…. No… yo… yo me casaré con Inuyasha- Gimió, respirando aún con fuerza y con el corazón descontrolado. Sentía los labios adormecidos por sus besos tan apasionados.

\- Medio hermano…- Corrigió él acercándose nuevamente a ella, chocando su pecho con el suyo- Nunca había sentido esto… por una ningen… eres la primera. - Declaró roncó, mientras acercaba el rostro a sus cabellos y los acariciaba con su mejilla.

\- Inuyasha… yo lo amo… y él me ama….- Tartamudeó, creyendo que nuevamente estaba cayendo bajo el embrujo de seducción del daiyoukai.

\- Inuyasha siempre tendrá presente a la miko no muerta- Respondió cruel. Finalmente se apartó y la miró con el ceño fruncido- Para mí, tú eres la primera. No hay otra antes que tu.

Comenzó a respirar fuertemente otra vez, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin creer lo que estaba diciendo el engreído Lord del Oeste.

\- Pensé… que querías a Rin…- Gimió.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, contrariado por primera vez ante ella.

\- ¿Rin?... es sólo una chiquilla- Luego sonrió y acercó sus labios a su cuello, besándolos una vez más- No soy… de esa clase… me ofendes, miko.

Kagome quiso explicarse, quería decirle que quizás en el futuro… pero no, no tenía nada más que decirle. Se apartó con fuerza de sus brazos y salió corriendo de allí. Corrió como si se la llevara el diablo, corrió como si de eso dependiera su vida, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, era una pesadilla, una pesadilla seguramente, sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y sus labios, adormecidos ya le develaron que todo era cierto, que había sido real. Caminó hasta llegar a una cascada. La miró sintiéndose estremecer con las caricias y los besos que aún se marcaban en su cuerpo. Tenía que quitárselo de encima, sacarse ya su aroma, su aura, sus marcas de besos en su piel. Se dirigió adentrándose en el agua y se sentó bajo la cascada. Necesitaba purificarse, estaba hecha un desastre, ni su reiki de miko le había funcionado para alejar a Sesshomaru, se había quedado paralizada, se había sometido a su seducción, había reaccionado a sus besos y caricias, lo había… permitido.

Lloró sintiéndose sucia y mala ¿cómo excusarse ahora? ¿cómo decirle a su amado Inuyasha lo que había ocurrido sin que con eso no conllevara a una desgracia? ¿cómo miraría nuevamente a su futuro esposo sin olvidar la bajeza que había cometido? Si se lo decía, lucharían hasta la muerte, los conocía y si no se lo decía… ¿sería capaz de vivir con su conciencia?

Muchas horas pasaron hasta casi la madrugada. Kagome que parecía en trance despertó y se levantó. El frío calaba sus huesos debido al agua que tenía además estaba completamente empapada su ropa de miko. Caminó saliendo de la cascada y dirigió sus pasos lentos con rumbo a la aldea. Cuando llegó, el sol ya había asomado tras las colinas y sintió que sus débiles rayos entibiaban sus fríos huesos.

\- Kagome…

La muchacha alzó la vista abriendo inmensamente los ojos cuando lo vio. Su amado hanyou estaba mirándola con devoción a la entrada de la choza. La miko se echó a correr y él la recibió entre sus brazos mientras ella escondía el rostro y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, Inuyasha sentía cómo se estremecía entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuerte con su cuerpo empapado de agua y helado. La apartó apenas el rostro mientras él sonreía.

\- Keh, tonta… tardé un poco pero ya estoy aquí.

Kagome lo miraba y recordaba lo sucedido, lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

\- No me dejes, por favor, te extrañé, te extrañé mucho…

Inuyasha sonrió con ternura. Así era su Kagome, decía lo que se le venía al corazón y él amaba tanto eso de ella. Le dio besos cortos y devotos en las mejillas, en su frente, en el cuello de la miko intentando consolarla.

\- Yo también te extrañé, Kagome.

Kagome. Sólo su hanyou era capaz de llamarla por su nombre. Se apartó un poco para mirarlo con seriedad y finalmente habló, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

\- Casémonos…. ahora, o mañana… no quiero esperar más, hagámoslo ahora, nada nos impide hacerlo. Yo te conocí como hanyou y nunca me has lastimado en ese estado. Quiero estar contigo, por favor.

Sesshomaru estaba observando la escena, impasible, frío y altivo como siempre. Escuchó perfectamente lo que la miko decía, lo que desesperadamente proponía. Su inexistente corazón latió con dolor esta vez. La miko estaba escapando, estaba huyendo de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y su orgullo de daiyoukai le impedía reclamarla. Jamás olvidaría los besos que compartieron aquella noche, ni las caricias de fuego que casi los hizo perder la cordura. La miko había sido capaz de hacer lo que ninguna antes había hecho, bajar la guardia, dejar que sus impulsos cedieran, actuar dejándose llevar por el deseo…

La miró una vez más sintiendo el irrefrenable deseo de batirse a muerte con su medio hermano, él la abrazaba y besaba su rostro con total libertad. La ningen era prohibida ahora. Y lo sacaba sin piedad de su vida.

\- Ya veremos… miko… -Murmuró, con un dejo de amargura- … ya veremos.

Volteó apretando la mandíbula y caminó a paso firme perdiéndose en la espesura del profundo bosque.

Continuará...

 **N/A Editada** : Es el primer fic que he escrito de Sesshomaru con Kagome, me ha costado muchísimo hacerlo ya que al ser como una continuación de la serie y no un universo alterno, debía apegarme más a las verdaderas personalidades de ellos. Con Kagome e Inuyasha pude jugar ya que ellos en tres años debieron haber "madurado" un poco, sobre todo ella. Pero Sesshomaru es un desafío, y tuve que pensar y pensar en cómo diablos evolucionaba este personaje sin que dejara de ser "él". Bueno, dije que había salido de mi zona de confort y esto esta saliendo

 **No he cambiado de bando, sigo amando la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome** , sólo que siempre me ha atraído Sesshomaru por su magnetismo y misterio, sentía (siento) que es algo así como "el fruto prohibido" y me atrae y creo que a varias, por ser más maduro, misterioso, bello, frío, malévolo, etc. y además no tiene un amor inolvidable ya que Sara se enamoró de él y Kagura igual y jamás se puso como tonto como Inuyasha por Kikyo (eso aún me da rabia cuando veo los capítulos donde deja a Kagome sufriendo por estar con la otra) pero en fin, gracias a todos quienes me dejaron un comentario de apoyo y sobre todo a quienes no gustaban de la pareja pero igual leyeron la historia y dejaron un mensaje respetuoso, se les agradece un montón.

 **Lady Sakura Lee**


	3. Confusión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia sí es mía y no doy autorización para que la copien o publiquen en otra página y menos que la adapten a otro animé.

Este era un oneshot pero se salió de control, es más, este sería ya definitivamente el último capítulo pero es súper largo así que lo que falta lo subiré pronto para darle un digno final.

Es un fic de **SesshomaruxKagome** y si no le gusta esta pareja, pues no lea la historia, fácil.

 **Gracias a todos quienes leen el fic y lo siguen, son muchos pero cada uno de ustedes sabe que yo les agradezco de corazón, sobre todo sus mensajes que me dejan, me dan ánimos para seguir adelante.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 : Confusión**.

Le dolía indescriptiblemente aquel órgano que jamás creyó tener y que por siglos se lo confirmó, hasta que ella apareció en su aburrida vida. Le lastimaba ahora como si se estuviera resquebrajando y cada minúsculo trozo roto se clavara lentamente en su pecho. Tragó y sintió un retrogusto amargo en la garganta, se detuvo en seco y notó que temblaba ¿qué era eso? Ni con Kagura cuando murió se había sentido de esa forma, aquella vez había sentido rabia y también pena por su injusta muerte y gracias a eso su Colmillo Sagrado también había cambiado, lo cual le sirvió para vengar en algo su tonta muerte. Pero ésto, esta mezcla de emociones lo abrumaban y le dolían como nunca. Cerró los ojos y recordó aquellas palabras hirientes de la Miko dichas con desesperación a su medio hermano. No lo podía creer, si momentos antes ella había respondido a sus besos y caricias. La Miko había preferido estar con Inuyasha, en lugar de él.

\- Ya veremos…- Volvió a murmurar, cuando de pronto sintió el sabor de sus besos dulces y cálidos en su boca.

Se pasó un dedo por los labios y luego se saboreó con la lengua. Un beso. Un beso jamás lo había dado, alguna vez hacía mucho tiempo alguien se había atrevido a besarlo sin su consentimiento. Fue desagradable para él y esa persona ya no existía. Le llamó la atención que los humanos demostraran afecto de esa manera, luego confirmó o más bién puso atención a las parejas en las aldeas o mitad del bosque. Se sorprendió que al contrario de lo desagradable para él y los youkais en general, los humanos sí lo disfrutaban y además, generalmente, era el preludio para un acoplamiento.

Deseó probar con la Miko, si los ningen demostraban afecto de esa forma, era lo apropiado para hacerle saber a ella que le importaba, ya que era innegable que la humana lo atraía de una forma misteriosa y poderosa, y había notado, además, que en los últimos días no le era del todo indiferente a ella. Y el beso que una vez él recibió, se lo dio a la Miko que en un principio lo rechazó, sintiendo tal vez el mismo pesar y desilución de la persona que se le dio siglos atrás, pero persistió y finalmente ella le respondió, y Sesshomaru había sentido que era el daiyoukai más poderoso, porque su respuesta, había sido como la victoria en la más dura de las batallas. En ese momento, él casi perdió el control… y la Miko también.

Miró al cielo azul de la mañana, limpio y refrescante y luego sonrió un poco. No se iba a dar por vencido, necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba tenerla y poseerla, no sabía porqué ni qué era eso que estaba sintiendo, sólo sabía, que no se daría por vencido, ya que había sentido el gusto de la victoria y deseaba sentirlo no una vez, infinitamente más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie entendía lo que había sucedido y por más que preguntaran la muchacha sólo atinaba a sollozar. Inuyasha observaba angustiado a Kaede y a Sango y ninguna fue capaz de justificar la actitud de Kagome. Finalmente ella se quedó dormida echa un ovillo, con Inuyasha a su lado acariciándole los largos y aún húmedos cabellos.

Rin entró trayendo más agua y miró muy preocupada a la joven Miko mientras dormía, luego dirigió la vista a la anciana Kaede.

\- Quizás se enfermó, como yo.

La anciana Miko negó con la cabeza mientras Inuyasha la observaba angustiado.

\- No… no esta enferma, algo ha pasado… apenas siento su reiki, esta muy debilitado.

\- Hace días esta extraña…- Agregó Sango, que había dejado sus hijos a cargo de Miroku-… no quiere decir nada.

\- Eso es cierto- Dijo la anciana- Tal vez es porque te extrañaba, Inuyasha, quizás es eso y ya cuando despierte y vea que estas a su lado, se recupere.

Inuyasha volvió a posar sus ojos dorados en ella sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos. No entendía mucho la situación, sólo que su pecho se oprimía demasiado al verla así, tan abatida, debilitada y triste, estaba en verdad preocupado, no se fuera a enfermar y... bueno, Kagome no era así, algo muy malo debió haber sucedido, o en verdad su ausencia la había dejado en ese estado. Comprendió que quizás le recordó el tiempo que estuvieron separados, fueron tres largos años y para él mismo ese tiempo había sido una horrible tortura. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia y apoyo, sin ella y sin Kikyo sentía que no iba a ningún lado. Con Kagome esta vez a su lado todo estaba bién.

Pasó el día rápidamente y llegó el atardecer, la joven Miko abrió lentamente los ojos pensando en que todo lo sucedido había sido una pesadilla, alzó el rostro y vio a Inuyasha mirándola con atención, con sus ojos muy abiertos acercándose a ella.

\- Hola… Kagome – Murmuró el hanyou apenas - ¿Estas bien?

Ella se incorporó con lentitud y él la tomó de los brazos, mirándola con devoción. La joven lo miró directamente a sus ojos dorados, grandes y cálidos, sin nada que ocultar, como un libro abierto que se podía descifrar sin problemas.

\- Sí… Oh, Inuyasha- Y lo abrazó con fuerza de la cintura- Cuánto te extrañé….

\- Sí, yo también- Respondió el hanyou sonriendo al tener el rostro de la muchacha en su pecho- Oye…- Kagome se apartó y lo miró fijamente- ¿Así que quieres casarte pronto?- Sonrió.

A Kagome se le desfiguró el rostro. Entonces todo había sido verdad. Se apartó de Inuyasha y entreabrió los labios, el recuerdo de una poderosa boca adueñándose de la de ella hizo que su corazón se sobresaltara. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos y miró a Inuyasha con consternación.

\- No te averguences, tonta- Dijo el hanyou con burla, volviéndola a abrazar- Pero sabes que quiero que sea especial para los dos, al menos la primera noche- Suspiró y la apartó nuevamente para mirarla- Y aún no tenemos la cabaña lista…

La joven suspiró y bajó la vista. Se sentía miserible, horrible y destrozada por completo, lo volvió a abrazar muy fuerte. Cómo deseaba olvidar lo sucedido, de sólo recordar sentía que el corazón latía desvocado y se aceleraba la sangre. El hanyou se apartó sólo un poco aún sosteniéndola de las brazos mientras la miraba con burla.

\- ¿Te acordaste de algo pervertido?

Ella sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no se vinieron a la boca. Inuyasha sonrió divertido.

\- Tranquila, no tardaremos en terminar la cabaña y nos casaremos- La obligó a recostarse en el futón- Ahora quédate dormida, estaré aquí contigo en todo momento, lo prometo.

La Miko intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, se obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras mantenía a Inuyasha de una mano, como si quisiera que no la dejase mientras ella volvía a perderse en los sueños, pero de los cuales sólo se aparecía la alta figura del que iba a ser su cuñado, besándola con pasión en medio de un oscuro bosque.

Pasaron horas cuando volvió a despertar. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, miró a su lado e Inuyasha ya no estaba, su mano seguía en la misma posición, pero ya no sostenía la mano de su querido Hanyou. Se incorporó, se sentía mareada de tanto dormir y llorar, entonces recorrió con su mirada castaña entre la penumbra de la cabaña. Ahí estaba la anciana Kaede que dormía apaciblemente y cerca de ella estaba Rin, que tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera de su futón y parecía hablar en sueños. Apartó las colchas y se dio cuenta que ya estaba vestida con la bata blanca que usaba para dormir. Esa consideración se la tenía que dar a Kaede quién se preocupaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle de todas las cosas que sucedían.

Al principio sintió las piernas débiles y laxas, luego fue tomando más confianza para acercarse a una pequeña mesa en donde había una jarra de agua de la cual bebió. Miró en todo momento la salida, imaginando que detrás de la esterilla de bambú que hacía de puerta, estaba Inuyasha, como siempre resguardando la entrada. Se decidió a ir a él caminando a paso lento, pero cuando salió a la fresca noche se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no se encontraba en ese lugar como pensó.

Era de madrugada más o menos, no había ni un alma vagando por las calles de la aldea y todo estaba muy oscuro, sólo se alzaba la luna iluminando el lugar. Cuando alzó el rostro al cielo tragó fuertemente. Sesshomaru se estaba metiendo, invadiendo su mente irremediablemente y sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla, no podía olvidar aquel "asalto" en el bosque, cómo la había besado, cómo había osado acariciarla, cómo ella se sentía entre sus fuertes brazos y lo que le había dicho. Sacudió la cabeza y tragó con fuerza. Se sentía aún sucia, malvada y mentirosa y que estaba cayendo poco a poco en el mismísimo infierno cada vez que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y recordaba el rostro del misterioso daiyoukai. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Inuyahsa ¡debía decírselo, por Kami! No podía casarse y quedarse callada… pero, se mordió el labio y sollozó. Sabía que habría una pelea, al menos de parte de Inuyasha… y las peleas con su hermano eran a muerte. Luego pensó, que quizás estaba exagerando, tal vez, tal vez Sesshomaru sólo los estaba provocando, para causar alguna clase de malestar a Inuyasha, ya una vez se empeñó en tener a Colmillo de Acero a pesar de que la espada lo rechazaba y ahora… ahora quizás para fastidiarlo se había empeñado en tenerla a ella, como venganza tal vez, para fastidiar a su querido hanyou.

De pronto sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, estaba casi saliendo de la aldea cuando vio a Inuyasha en cuclillas frente a la vacía tumba de la que fue su primer amor. Kagome se escondió rápidamente tras la pared de una casa y se sintió avergonzada y contrariada. ¡Qué tonta era! ¿por qué actuaba así? Pero no se atrevió a mostrarse ante él, al contrario, de a poco fue asomando su cabeza para ver que su querido hanyou sostenía en sus manos un gran ramilletes de campanitas blancas del valle y conversaba para sí mismo, o más bien conversaba con una Kikyo "invisible".

\- Aunque pronto me uniré a Kagome, quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás la primera a la que amé… y que jamás me olvidaré de ti.

La joven Miko abrió más los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron sin avisar, Kagome sintió un gusto amargo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Volteó y afirmó la espalda en la pared, mirando al cielo y de pronto, el rostro de Sesshomaru se apareció en un sus recuerdos:

\- _Inuyasha siempre tendrá presente a la miko no muerta- Respondió cruel._

Ella lo sabía, siempre había sabido que para Inuyasha, Kikyo sería inolvidable, ya que fue la primera que él amó. Lo supo desde que era una niña cuando aquello no le importaba porque con el paso de los años creyó que en verdad él la olvidaría. Sin embargo, esta noche, esta noche confirmó que no era así… y que ella, no era la niña de antes que podía quedarse con una migaja del amor de Inuyasha, mendigando algo de cariño por él. Sería siempre el plato de segunda mesa que siempre le avergonzó. ¿Podría vivir con eso? Ella lo había dado todo. En su niñez, había dado absolutamente todo por él, a pesar de lo mal que se había comportado Inuyasha cuando aparecía la Kikyo hecha de barro. Apretó los puños de las manos y más lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas. No era una martir, era una mujer, una mujer que deseaba que la amaran a ella, sólo a ella.

\- _Para mí, tú eres la primera. No hay otra antes que tú._

Kagome escuchó claramente el susurro profundo de aquellas palabras en su oído, como si lo hubiera traído el viento, dejó de sollozar y sintió escalofríos. ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿cómo se le ocurría comparar a Sesshomaru con Inuyasha? Sacudió la cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma, olvidando las palabras del daiyoukai, sabiendo que sólo estaba provocando, pero quedándose con la declaración del hanyou grabadas a fuego en su corazón, envenenándola, haciéndola dudar por primera vez desde hacía mucho.

\- Maldito Sesshomaru…- Masculló- No me importa, siempre lo he sabido y aún así lo quiero- Agregó, suspirando pesadamente y secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con la manga de su bata, intentando, una vez más, justificar a Inuyasha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron dos días sin novedades, la anciana Kaede junto a Rin pensaban en los platillos y decoración que iban a usar el día de la boda, Sango confeccionaba ropa de cama para los recién casados, Miroku ayudaba a construir la cabaña en las afueras del pueblo junto a Inuyasha, Kagome… Kagome cada mañana se paraba bajo la cascada y meditaba para purificar su alma y también sus pensamientos. Aquella mañana no había sido distinta, se enfocaba en reprimir sus emociones por aquel daiyoukai, por olvidar sus acciones y palabras, por justificar a Inuyasha, que terminaba en un profundo estado de desesperación al caer la noche e incluso se había olvidado de hacer algún preparativo para su propia boda, de la cual quedaban ya pocos días.

Suspiró fuertemente y salió de la cascada, caminando con pasos lentos hasta llegar a la orilla, tuvo la intención de cambiarse la ropa por una seca que había dejado cerca cuando sintió una presencia, su corazón de inmediato latió con violencia y ella supo quién estaba apareciendo de entre los arbustos.

Sesshomaru caminaba a paso lento, directamente a ella, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente de la Miko, que lo miraba con sus mejillas ruborizadas, el agua chorreando de sus cabellos, la bata blanca mojada y transparente develándole formas que el daiyoukai conocía en una ningen, pero jamás en ella y eso, le provocó un extraño calor que recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Sessho… maru- Murmuró la joven, mirándolo absorta a los ojos, porque era tan extraño que la mirada del hielo estuviera clavada en la suya, y ya no era de hielo, nuevamente reconoció el fuego de aquella vez, cuando la besó.

Él sonrió apenas, una sonrisa que para nadie más lo era, sólo para la joven Miko, que ella reconoció.

\- Miko…-Musitó en voz baja- No te tortures…

Kagome se sonrojó aún más y tragó fuerte. Fue como si hubiera despertado de un sueño porque de pronto se había sentido hechizada bajo la presencia del daiyoukai y ahora, con sus palabras, volvía a la realidad. Frunció el ceño y volteó, para tomar la ropa limpia que estaba en el suelo y sosteniéndola como escudo contra ella para que no viera más de lo que debía.

\- Qué sabes tú- Masculló, bajando la vista y caminando a paso acelerado para alejarse de allí, sin embargo él se posó en su camino y ella volvió a mirarlo con rencor - ¿Qué quieres? Déjame tranquila, maldito daiyoukai, has estado todo este tiempo jugando conmigo, no quiero verte otra vez o te purificaré.

Sesshomaru arrugó la frente, pero se mantuvo estoico en su lugar, mirando fijo a la joven Miko. Ella le devolvió la mirada con dureza y rencor. Creyó que iba a decirle algo, pero el daiyoukai se mantenía como una estatua, aquello la exasperó más, casi perdía el control por culpa de él que parecía de lo más tranquilo, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento mientras ella se torturaba cada minuto de su vida después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Suspiró fastidiada y lo evadió caminando por su lado, sin embargo cuando ya le daba la espalda al Lord, éste la tomó firmemente de un brazo, cayendo la ropa al suelo y haciendo un ademán fuerte la acercó a su pecho con descaro. Kagome gimió y comenzó a respirar como si se estuviera ahogando, lo miró para insultarlo, para maldecirlo o amenazarlo, pero su lengua no se movió al ver el rostro de Sesshmaru con la vista baja, con sus ojos agudos y de fuego que la observaban.

La Miko tembló y sus piernas se flectaron de la debilidad que experimentó su cuerpo, su rostro cambió a uno de profundo dolor y no pudo evitar de volver a estudiar su piel blanca y perfecta, sus marcas en las mejillas, la luna creciente en su frente, sus labios apretados que parecían contenerse.

\- Miko… - Murmuró con aflcción- No te cases.

Kagome abrió inmensamente los ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron del estupor.

\- Qué… qué estas diciendo…- Gimió.

Sesshomaru frunció la frente pero la miró con dolor.

\- Este Sesshomaru… ha intentado todo para ser el que era antes, pero hace mucho tiempo tu me perturbas…- Susurró y la joven no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-… yo… quisiera…- Hizo una pausa, como si le costara decir aquellas palabras. Kagome vió como se agitaba su garganta, tragando dolorosamente, como ella en ese momento-… yo… deseo que estes a mi lado.

Kagome no pudo más y flaqueó, escondió el rostro en su pecho y sollozó, el daiyoukai seguía como una estatua, no se movió, lo único que hizo fue experimentar un dolor tan grande en su pecho y un nudo doloroso en la garganta, por ella que derramaba lágrimas en él. Se sentía tan extraño abrazar y dejar que una ningen reposara su cabeza en su pecho.

\- Oh Sesshomaru ¿por qué me haces esto? Deja de jugar conmigo, por favor… déjanos tranquilos.

El daiyoukai se apartó de ella dando un paso hacia atrás, la miró confundido, como muy pocas veces lo estaba, la joven se atrevió a mirarlo con su rostro bañado aún en lágrimas.

\- No estoy jugando, Miko.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y se reprochó aquel momento de debilidad, con él nuevamente. Lo miró con tristeza.

\- Sé, perfectamente…- Suspiró, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras-… que sólo estas desquitándote con él- Vio como Sesshomaru agudizaba su vista, frunciendo la frente y apretando los labios- Primero fue Colmillo de Acero, ahora te empecinas conmigo, todo para hacer daño a Inuyasha.

Los puños estaban apretados del daiyoukai, sus nudillos más blancos aún debido a la fuerza que empleaba para defenderse, entrecerró los ojos de confusión y rabia, estaba que explotaba y hacer presente a su bestia, Kagome se asustó y retrocedió un paso, mirándolo asustada. Los cabellos plateados del daiyoukai se elevaron, un remolino se formó a su alrededor, la joven pensó que se iba a transformar en su bestia, pero de pronto todo volvió a calmar, el viento se apaciguó, su cabello cayó a sus costados majestuosamente, los puños se ablandaron y finalmente abrió los ojos que estaban rojos y que fueron cambiando a un dorado de oro puro. Hubo un silencio estremecedor entre ellos, mirándose fijamente, el daiyoukai seguía con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Dudas de las palabras de éste Sesshomaru?- Preguntó con la voz más profunda y casi como un gruñido, quizás por su estado de semi transformación, clavando la mirada en ella.

La joven lo miraba absorta con los labios entreabriertos y no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

\- Sessho… maru.

Él se acercó rápido y la tomó de un brazo, agachando la cabeza para estar más cerca de su altura.

\- Miko, ¿acaso olvidaste mis palabras?

La joven se quedó perdida en su mirada dorada, era tan igual y a la vez tan distinta a la de Inuyasha. La confundía, realmente la confundía y hacía que su cuerpo, su corazón y mente intentaran revelarse. Estando cerca del maldito daiyoukai sentía que perdía la voluntad para serle indiferente, pero dudaba. De pronto bajó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en los labios del atrevido daiyoukai. Quién iba a creer que eran puro fuego y pasión. Se sonrojó aún más y experimentó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, él la sintió temblar y vio que apartaba la vista castaña de su rostro. Sesshomaru se acercó aún más, con su pecho pegado al cuerpo de la Miko, levantó un poco el rostro sólo para dejarse acariciar la mejillas con sus cabellos aún húmedos.

\- Sesshomaru…- Murmuró la joven, aferrando sus manos de pronto a las mangas de su traje, sin mirarlo aún y estremeciéndose por completo.

\- Yo te deseo, Miko.

Ella abrió los ojos aún más con sorpresa y se apartó violentamente de él, retrocedió dos pasos, lo miró con furia, él se impresionó de su naturaleza cambiante, tan débil a veces y tan sorprendentemente atrevida y valiente la mayoría.

\- Eso, hablas de deseo, sólo eso, osea, como un perro que anda en celo.- Levantó un dedo a modo de advertencia- Déjame decirte que hay más que deseo en la vida, hay amor- Luego de cruzó de brazos y masculló mirándolo con rencor- Y eso creo que no lo conoces.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Y que es "amor"?- Preguntó altivo. La miró casi de la misma forma en que ella lo observaba.

\- Amor… amor es…- Ella se sonrojó, jamás pensó hablar de estas cosas con el daijoukai pero a estas alturas habían muchas cosas y actitudes que había hecho con él que jamás pensó que haría.

\- No lo sabes- La interrumpió él.

\- Claro que sé. Amor es… darlo todo por aquella persona, es dar la vida por él o ella, es… es querer compartir tu vida a pesar de las dificultades, aceptar sus virtudes y defectos, es sentir que esa persona te pone el mundo de cabeza y que ya no hay nadie más que quieres a tu lado, sacrificas todo sin arrepentimientos, no quieres compartirlo con nadie más – Agregó con dolor cuando pensé en Inuyasha y Kikyo. Es cierto, no es que lo compartiera si ella ya estaba muerta pero, de alguna manera sentía que no tenía a su hanyou por completo si él siempre pensaba en ella y la tenía en un lugar muy importante de su corazón, su rostro de ensombreció un poco, lo último lo dijo casi sin emoción - Eso, para mi, es amor.

El daijoukai relajó el rostro. Claro que él no sabía lo que era "amor", a él lo educaron para ser perfecto en todos los aspectos de la vida, casi sin emociones, entrenando hasta el cansancio para las batallas al ser el hijo mayor, el único en algún momento, el que extendería el reino de su padre, se esperaba mucho de él, habían demasiadas expectativas puestas en él, no podía cometer errores, debía superar a su padre, para eso lo entrenaron. El amor además no era algo que le dieran importancia los youkais, menos un daiyoukai como él. Pero lo que ella decía, lo que ella le explicó removió su ser por completo, quizás, tal vez, todo este tiempo, sintió ¿"amor"?

\- Miko.

\- Ahh ya, basta, tú, tú eres como un robot, ni siquiera sé si lo que haces por Rin es verdadero- Masculló para herirlo. Tomó sus ropas que estaban en el suelo y se marchó rápidamente de ahí, con la respiración agitada y las piernas temblorosas, desilucionada porque hubiera deseado que él la amara, pero sólo fueron unos segundos aquel pensamiento osado, luego sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera desechar aquel sentimiento impropio y se alejó de allí casi corriendo, con el corazón en la boca.

Inuyasha había vuelto y comía de buena gana en la choza junto a Kaede y Rin, cuando ella llegó, él se puso de pie y sonrió.

\- Ey, Kagome, has llegado tarde- Se detuvo y olisqueó el aire, ella ya se había cambiado de ropa antes de llegar a la aldea y había dejado su bata afuera, junto al cesto en donde estaba lo que debía lavar.- Este olor…

La sacerdotisa venía sumida en sus pensamientos pero cuando el hanyou comenzó a olisquear el aire se tensó por completo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?- Preguntó Kaede, preocupada.

Kagome se aterró, había olvidado que Inuyasha podía reconocer el aroma de cualquiera a larga distancia, se sonrojó y tembló otra vez cuando él saltó y corrió hacia ella, pero pasó de largo y salió fuera de la choza. Todos corrieron tras él, en cambio la muchacha se había quedado de hielo creyendo que era ella la que traía el aroma del daiyoukai. Tembló y volteó no queriendo salir de la cabaña, pero finalmente se dio valor y se acercó al grupo. Todos miraban expectantes, pero no había nada anormal afuera, más sin embargo Kagome sintió un leve escalofrío y la esencia inconfundible ahora para ella, de youki, del misterioso daiyoukai.

Segundos después, de entre los arbustos que delimitaban el bosque con la aldea, salió con toda su majestuosidad Sesshomaru, como siempre muy serio y aparentemente de muy mal humor. Rin pensó que venía a visitarla y casi se había echado a correr a él cuando Inuyasha puso un brazo como barrera impidiéndole ir a su encuentro ya que su medio hermano traía en su mano la poderosa Bakusaiga. La joven Miko lo miró fijo con la respiración entrecortada y llevándose una mano al pecho. La mirada del Lord se detuvo un instante en aquellos ojos castaños y profundos, se detuvo en seco y luego apartó la vista, justo en el momento en que Inuyasha dirigía la mirada a donde el daiyoukai la había posado antes.

\- Ey, maldito, qué te pasa que vienes con tu youki por las nubes y desenfundando tu espada.- Gritó Inuyasha.

\- Amo Sesshomaru- Gritó Rin, angustiada.

Los demás salieron de sus chozas y los que estaban afuera se acercaron un poco al grupo, consternados de que el daiyoukai que desde hacía tres años visitaba la aldea, ahora estuviera ahí de forma tan agresiva.

\- Supe que te ibas a emparejar- Dijo sin más pero con la voz más profunda y tenebrosa, como la de antaño cuando desafiaba a sus enemigos.

Kagome pegó un brinco y se tapó la boca para evitar gritar del horror. Kaede la miró consternada por la reacción de la joven Miko, mientras Inuyasha se había sorprendido en primera instancia y luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Keh! Era eso… ¿te enojaste porque no te invitamos?

\- Este Sesshomaru no autoriza la boda con la Miko.- Respondió cruel.

Todos se sorprendieron, incluso Kagome, que lo miraba con dolor al daiyoukai, sus manos resbalaron de su boca y se quedaron en los costados, como si estuvieran sin vida.

Sango había aparecido con su hiraikotsu y se acercaba a su amiga como si quisiera protegerla, como tantas veces lo hizo cuando era sólo una niña.

\- Kagome…- Musitó, pero la joven aún así no la miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en el daiyoukai demostrando demasiado dolor.

\- Por favor… Sesshomaru, no…- Gimió, apenas la escuchó la taijiya, pero el Lord del Oeste claramente lo escuchó, aún así volvió la vista a su medio hermano.

Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero y se puso en posición de atque.

\- Maldito ¡cómo te atreves! No eres nadie para impedir mi boda, siempre has dicho que soy el bastardo y que no merezco tener la sangre de nuestro padre.- Bramó con rencor.

\- Para mi eterna desgracia, soy lo único que tienes de la familia Taisho. Y como hermano mayor, no autorizo la boda- Respondió aún con voz más profunda.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Kagome no es digna?- Se burló Inuyasha, deseando pronto atacarlo.

Sesshomaru volvió la vista a Kagome, sólo un segundo, luego la volvió a su hermano.

\- Tú no eres digno para la Miko.- Respondió cruel. La muchacha casi se desmayó.

Todos se miraron confundidos, entonces El Lord del Oeste volvió a envainar su espada, como si de pronto se hubiera tranquilizado, el youki emanado por momentos casi tóxico se fue dispersando, permitiendo que fuera más fácil respirar. Inuyasha seguí en la misma posición para atacarlo, deseaba hacerlo, por atreverse a impedir lo que más anhelaba en este momento.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó la Miko y con todo el valor que tenía se interpuso entre los hermanos, dándole la espalda al daiyoukai- Basta, esto es absurdo, Inuyasha enfunda tu espada por favor, no quiero peleas entre ustedes.

Inuyasha la miró con dolor, pero luego le hizo caso ya que no tenía nada que temer si Sesshomaru había eenvainado su espada también.

\- ¡Keh! Kagome, él vino con ánimos de pelear.

La muchacha se dio vuelta y lo miró seria.

\- Sesshomaru, por favor, sé que hay tradiciones que respetar, pero jamás has considerado a Inuyasha como parte de tu familia, no hagas esto por favor.

El daiyoukai agudizó la vista y ella sintió que se estremecía. Su mirada era de fuego, la reconocía y la hacía estremecer el corazón.

\- No permitiré que te cases, Miko.

Impresionados todos, no sabían muy bién de qué estaba hablando o porqué estaba diciendo eso.

\- Sesshomaru…- Dijo Kagome, intentando tranquilizarse- Yo elijo con quién quiero estar.

El Lord del Oeste la miró con atrevimiento un buen instante, Inuyasha contenía la rabia como podía, no podía soportar cómo su medio hermano se atrevía a decidir asuntos tan importantes y que tenían que ver con su propia vida, no la de él, estaba tan ciego por ello que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo Sesshomaru miraba a su futura esposa.

\- Maldito, será mejor que te vayas.

Kagome seguía mirando al daiyoukai, que no apartaba la mirada de la suya.

\- Yo… elijo con quién quiero estar- Volvió a pronunciar en un murmullo doloroso. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas porque sentía que se le destrozaba el corazón cuando notó el bello rostro del Lord, abatido y desencajado.

\- Miko…- Apenas dijo y casi estuvo a punto de ir a su lado, pero ella volteó y miró firme a Inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha, por favor, esta vez decidiré yo.

El hanyou la miró aún sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentía que se había perdido una parte y que no lograba comprender. Arrugó el ceño a su prometida y luego ya se tranquilizó cuando vio a Sesshomaru darse la vuelta y caminar lentamente, hacia lo profundo del bosque. Inuyasha dejó la posición de ataque sin entender qué diablos había sucedido. Kagome volteó el rostro sólo para confirmar que el Lord ya no estaba a su espalda, ya lo sabía en todo caso, sintió sus pasos suaves deslizarse con lentitud, alejándose de ellos. Volvió el rostro hacia el grupo y suspiró. No daba más de los nervios. Caminó aprisa y entró a la choza, donde se lavó la cara para quitarse el rastro de lágrimas. Cómo su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente. Tres años en que anheló con su corazón y alma para volver al Sengoku junto a su amado Inuyasha y compartir su vida junto a la de él, para llegar a ésto… este estado de… inseguridad y confusión por… porque… sí sentía algo por Sesshomaru. Explotó en sollozos y se tapó el rostro con las manos, en ese momento había entrado Sango y corrió a abrazarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Yo… - Y miró al cielo poblado de estrellas con el cual siempre se maravillaba ya que en su época no era así, aunque esta vez no le provocó nada.- Yo, he tenido encuentros con Sesshomaru, pero no ha sido arreglado, sino, casualidad.

Sango se impresionó muchísimo. Estaban las dos sentadas en un tronco afuera de su choza, en donde Miroku dormía al igual que sus hijos. Todo estaba en penumbras en la aldea, el único que tal vez no dormía, como casi siempre, era Inuyasha, que después del disgusto, se había ido sin rumbo fijo.

\- Lo… ¿lo has visto?- Gimió la exterminadora, sin creer que eso hubiera sucedido.

Kagome no se atrevía a mirarla, bajó su rostro dolido y enfoncó sus ojos en el bosque.

\- Nunca he pensado en él más que en lo misterioso y peligroso que era, cuando estábamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla. Pero cuando volví, me causó curiosidad porque Rin y la anciana Kaede me contaron como se comportaba ahora, con todas esas atenciones a esa niña y el acercamiento con los humanos… no podía creerlo, aunque ya me había dado cuenta de un leve cambio cuando esa niña se unió a él… me sentí feliz que así fuera, que se le notara.

\- Pero…- Musitó la taijiya- No entien…

\- Luego vinieron los encuentros en el bosque.- La interrumpió con la voz más angustiada y la miró- Juro que yo no planee nada, sólo aparecía y cuando lo hacía… se comportaba muy extraño conmigo, me negué a creer, que él… de verdad lo negué y traté de no pensar más allá- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

\- Kagome…

\- Pero él estaba a donde quisiera que iba, me salvó cuando fui a buscar las hierbas para Rin y un día… un día me besó.

Sango abrió inmensamente los ojos, no lo podía creer.

\- Pero tú… tú lo rechazaste ¿no?

Kagome se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y luego meneó la cabeza negativamente. La Taijiya entreabrió los labios, impresionada, no dijo nada porque no tenía palabras para decirle.

\- Al principio lo rechacé…- Luego ella apartó las manos del rostro y la miró avergonzada- pero después, se lo permití… y me dejé llevar.

\- Oh, Kagome- La taijiya la abrazó fuertemente mientras la joven Miko intentaba tranquilizarse, pero en parte de sentía aliviada por tener que revelar una pesada y dolorosa carga que llevaba a cuestas y que le estaba matando el alma- Amiga, yo sabía que algo te había sucedido, sabía que no estabas bien.

Kagome sollozó un instante, luego se pasó las manos por los ojos y se apartó, mirando aún con dolor a su amiga.

\- Dice… que soy la primera por la que siente algo… que no existe alguién antes que yo.

Sango estaba confundida, creyó que esto podría ser platónico a lo sumo, y con bastante imaginación, que si ya era irreal imaginar que Sesshomaru estaba sintiendo algo por su amiga, no sería correspondido, pero Kagome, Kagome parecía no serle indiferente al que sería su cuñado.

\- Y eso… ¿te conmueve?- Preguntó lentamente, arrastrando las palabras y mirando fijamente a la sacerdotisa.

La joven tragó fuerte y no la miró. Eso, precisamente, cambiaba mucho, pero no por esas palabras ella iba a destruir todo lo que había formado con Inuyasha, una amistad, una confianza y un amor inquebrantable, incluso más allá del tiempo.

Se levantó de pronto y secó sus ojos que ya le ardían de tanto llorar, respiró profundamente dos veces mientras se daba valor para seguir adelante. Luego ladeó el rostro a su amiga e intentó sonreír.

\- Quizás… estoy así porque… estoy nerviosa por la boda y comienzo a pensar estupideces.

Sango se puso de pie y posó una mano en el hombro.

\- Kagome, amiga, no debes dudar en estos momentos. Debes estar segura, muy segura de la decisión que tomes, porque de eso depende tu felicidad. Inuyasha te ama, lo sabes… es un hanyou con sentimientos de humanos- La miró con aprehensión- Ese daiyoukai… podría matarte…

\- Lo sé..- Respondió sonriendo con dolor y enrojeciendo un poco- Lo que no soporto… es que Kikyo siempre estará presente en nuestras vidas, siempre.

\- ¡Pero ya no esta!- Exclamó Sango, elevando un poco más la voz. Se estaba ya asustando con el comportamiento de Kagome, la sentía dudar y… eso le aterraba. No había punto de comparación entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Inuyasha era hanyou, su amigo, el defensor de la aldea, al que conocían como la palma de su mano. Sesshomaru era un daiyoukai, asesino, cruel, misterioso y por algún motivo protector de una chiquilla sin aún comprender las razones que lo llevaron a eso.

La joven Miko ya le había dado la espalda dispuesta a marcharse, pero cuando escuchó la frase de Sango se detuvo en seco y tragó fuerte. Era cierto, Kikyo estaba muerta ¿le temía a una muerta? No, le temía a su recuerdo, a la sombra que la acompañaría de por vida, a que siempre estuviera presente en el recuerdo de Inuyasha.

Algunas gotitas comenzaron a caer y Kagome se marchó sin siquiera notarlo. Tenía que ver a Inuyasha, quería estar con él para ya no sentir dudas, caminó con paso rápido aproximándose a las afueras del pueblo, a una choza que estaba recién construida y que en un futuro sería la de ellos.

Continuará...

 **N/A : Gracias por leer, su review es mi paga :)**


	4. Fuego en el Hielo

**Capítulo 4** **: Fuego en el Hielo.**

Sesshomaru vagaba por el bosque mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar, era extraño, porque estaban en verano, pero ésta se había desatado poco después de su encuentro con el hanyou y los demás. Llovía copiosamente, pero el daiyoukai no le había dado importancia a tan intrascendente acontecimiento. Caminaba a paso lento, sintiendo que había perdido una batalla muy importante, él iba a ganar, iba a hacer su voluntad, raptarse si quería a la Miko, ya que él fue criado sin conocer los límites, pero ya no era un tirano ni un asesino, había descubierto que tenía corazón y éste tenía "sentimientos", claro que los primeros indicios los había descubierto cuando salvó a Rin del inframundo, pero, esta vez, era distinto. La Miko había dicho que era ella quién decidía. Y se había quedado con Inuyasha.

Levantó el rostro empapado al cielo gris, con su dorada mirada apagada. Nunca se había sentido tan derrotado y sin esperanzas ¿porqué estaba así? ¿por ella?- Esbozó una sonrisa burlona- ¿Ella? Ella no era nadie, él no podía caer a los pies de una ningen escandalosa y atrevida, eso no era posible, debía seguir su camino, seguir adelante y olvidarse de toda esta locura. El daiyoukai sabía que esas palabras tan despectivas contra ella ya no convencían a su corazón, y es que lo había intentado todo, seguir adelante, forzarse hasta la locura para dominar su mente y al inexistente corazón, pero no podía ¿A quién engañaba? Arrugó el ceño y agudizó la mirada bajando el rostro al frente ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿cómo se daba por vencido tan rápido? Él, el gran Sesshomaru, poderoso y grandioso, Lord del Oeste, no se daría por vencido. Él no dejaría que se emparejase, si la Miko decidía seguir adelante, él tendría que tomar otras medidas más drásticas, apretó los puños de ambas manos. "Esta vez, ella será mia"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía su esencia medio demoníaca fuerte esta vez, alterada e inconstante. Kagome se quedó un momento fuera de la choza con una mano en el corazón, sin darse cuenta de la incesante lluvia que caía muy copiosa sobre ella. La cabaña esta lista para ser ocupada y por supuesto, faltaba tan poco para la boda, todo debía estar listo. Se reprochó internamente porque ni siquiera se había probado el traje ceremonial, había sido tan descuidada con los preparativos que por tanto tiempo añoró ¿por qué ahora dudaba? ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Inuyasha? No, Inuyasha era el mismo, aunque sus actitudes se habían suavizado un poco siendo de alguna manera "más civilizado" y calmado, su forma de pensar era la misma ¿era eso lo que le molestaba? Cuando era una niña de 15, podía soportar todo, todo lo que el primer e idealizado amor le diera, lo amaba tanto que no le importaba que él estuviera enamorado de otra, le dolía cuando la dejaba sola para ir con ella, le dolía cuando justificaba cada una de las acciones de Kikyo sin importar lo que pensara el grupo, le dolía cuando la defendía a pesar de amenazarlo a él y a ella con la muerte. Y aún así, mantenía su amor incondicional a él y soportó ser el plato de segunda mesa, por amor.

A decir verdad, cuando Kikyo finalmente dejó este mundo, sufrió por ella, sufrió porque se sentía débil y no pudo salvarla, con eso podría haberle demostrado a su amado hanyou que era tan fuerte y poderosa como la antigua sacerdotisa, pero lo qué le partió el alma fue la reacción que tuvo él, les pidió a todos que lo dejaran solo y se despidió con un beso eterno afirmando que ella era la primera mujer que había amado. El dolor de Inuyasha no era nada con su propio sufrimiento y se obligó a ser fuerte, por ella, por él y por el grupo con la misión de derrotar a Naraku, salvar a Kohaku y desaparecer la perla. Sus sentimientos quedaron excluidos en más de una ocasión ante tamaña responsabilidad. Aceptó a Inuyasha sin importar nada, por amor, se decía, porque el tiempo lo borra todo, pero en este caso, tres años después, tres años de estar separados, se daba cuenta que siempre estaba la sombra de Kikyo.

Se mordió el labio con dolor. Tendría que hablar con él, porque no quería comenzar una nueva etapa con dudas que harían que su corazón y amor se marchitasen poco a poco, debía hacerlo y aclarar todo, quizás estaba siendo muy emocional y para colmo Sesshomaru la tentaba al lado oscuro. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en el maldito daiyoukai.

Entró a la choza y no divisó a nadie en la oscuridad, el agua resbalaba por su cabello y ropas, estaba completamente empapada pero ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su estado, sólo quería encontrar a su amado hayou, que por su esencia sabía estaba ahí. Agudizó la vista y recorrió el lugar donde finalmente lo reconoció, sentado, apoyándose en Colmillo de Acero, con la cabeza gacha descansando en su pecho, parecía sólo un bulto negro dejado con descuido en un rincón.

Caminó a paso lento y se sentó en seiza frente a él. El hanyou levantó poco a poco la vista y se detuvo en su rostro.

\- Kagome…

Ella se acercó y le quitó la espada que él sostenía, la dejó en el suelo, a un lado de él.

\- Inuyasha…

\- No entiendo por qué ahora Sesshomaru se comporta así, perdóname.

La joven le acarició el cabello y sonrió con ternura.

\- Tú sabes que te amo…- Expresó, desde el fondo de su corazón lo sentía así y deseaba que sus palabras reforzaran el lazo que tenían y que parecía de un momento a otro a punto de romperse.

\- ¡Keh! Claro que lo sé- Respondió arrogante- Lo que me molesta es la osadía de ese bastardo para tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden.

\- Pero sabíamos que esto podía suceder y aunque sé que son las tradiciones…

\- Ese bastardo siempre quiere lo que tengo, como pasó con Colmillo de Acero- Respondió muy orgulloso y luego agregó con rencor-… apuesto que si me casara con Kikyo haría lo mismo.

Kagome se quedó de hielo. Lo miró con sus ojos grandes y brillantes sin creer lo que él había dicho. Se estremeció al darse cuenta que tenía aquellos mismos sentimientos de no valer nada para el hanyou cuando tenía 15 años y le comentaba a sus amigas que era "el plato de segunda mesa"

\- Pero… ¿por qué tienes que sacar a Kikyo en todo eso?- Preguntó al fin. Ella se separó un poco y arrugó la frente- Siempre sales con algo relacionado con ella.

\- Ahh Kagome- Y se puso de pie, exasperado- No digas tonterías.

La muchacha apretó sus manos de rabia, agachó la cabeza, estaba a punto de decir "osuwari", pero eso no iba mucho ahora con su forma de ser, como adulta que era, tenía que pensar en otros medios para solucionar las cosas.

\- No me digas que son tonterías...- Murmuró con rabia, luego lo miró- ¿¡Acaso nunca te olvidarás de ella!?

El hanyou la miró contrariado, como si no entendiera muy bien de qué estaba hablando.

\- Bueno…- Balbuceó sonrojado y esquivando su mirada- Tú sabes… lo importante que fue para mi.

Kagome se puso de pie lentamente, no apartando la mirada de la de él.

\- Sí… fue… pero ahora somos sólo nosotros dos, Inuyasha.

\- No me pidas eso, siempre la recordaré.

La muchacha sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba.

\- No te pido que la olvides, te pido que lo superes y que te enfoques en nosotros, en lo nuestro. – Al no obtener respuesta del hanyou musitó con dolor- Siempre seré la segunda, no sé porqué me molesto…

Caminó a paso apresurado para salir de allí, sentía que no sacaba nada con hacer reaccionar a Inuyasha, se daba por vencida ser la segunda, el premio de consuelo, el ser ella la que tomaba la iniciativa en todo, sabía que Inuyasha la quería, es verdad, muchas veces se había manifestado protector y celoso, pero no era suficiente, para la joven esas cosas no eran suficiente, lo quería todo.

Inuyasha la tomó del brazo fuertemente y en un ademán la acercó a su pecho, ella se mordió otra vez los labios para no llorar, estaba tan desilusionada.

\- Kagome… no te enojes por favor- Se apartó sólo un poco para mirarla pero aún la sostenía fuertemente de sus brazos con sus garras. Ella le esquivaba la mirada- Tú eres la que esta aquí conmigo, no te pongas celosa…- Sonrió y por primera vez, fue él quién se acercó a sus labios para besarla.

La joven cerró los ojos y suspiró, Inuyasha la besó tiernamente, como si tuviera miedo de romperla, ella se estremeció y se aferró a las mangas de su haori rojo, levantándose en puntitas para ahondar el beso. Quería más, necesitaba más, quería pasión desbordante y que la hiciera olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Fue ella quién osó introducir un ápice de su lengua, haciendo jadear al hanyou, el cual a la vez se estremeció por completo, la abrazó más fuerte mientras apartaba la boca y daba de lenguetazos en su cuello y luego los hombros, la Miko se estremeció y no pudo dejar de sentir que necesitaba más, necesitaba pasión, necesitaba que la descontrolara, que la hiciera hervir de deseo, faltaba tan poco para la boda, no podía esperar para esa noche especial, ella quería ser suya para reforzar el lazo que tenían, para no hacerla dudar.

\- Inuyasha… Inuyasha…- Gimió, mientras él apartaba su muna-himo lentamente y respiraba sobre sus senos desnudos- Ámame… ámame…

El hanyou la besó en la boca mientras una mano acariciaba un seno, la obligó a recostarse en suelo besándola de pronto como nunca antes, con pasión y amor, Kagome fue inmensamente feliz cuando tuvo a un apasionado Inuyasha encima de ella, que bajaba nuevamente la boca para dirigirse a sus senos, ella acarició sus brazos calientes y experimentó la dureza de su excitación, pero de pronto murmuró en medio de la pasión el nombre de aquella de la que justamente estaban hablando. La muchacha abrió inmensamente los ojos y lo apartó, lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado y completamente ruborizada. El hanyou parecía no darse cuenta de su imperdonable error, tenía aún sus ojos dorados libidinosos y el cuerpo ardiendo.

\- Me… me llamaste… Kikyo- Gimió con sorpresa e indignación. Inuyasha pareció despertar de su trance y se ruborizó de la vergüenza.

\- No, no es cierto-Se defendió asustado.

La Miko lo empujó y comenzó a arreglarse su muna-himo para ocultar su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer solas.

\- Lo escuché, claramente… ¡estabas pensando en ella!- Se paró de pronto y lo enfrentó.- Lo sabía, lo sabía, nunca la olvidarás.

El hanyou se puso de pie arreglándose el traje y la miró con rencor.

\- ¡Keh! Ya saliste con tus niñerías.

\- ¿Niñerías? ¿dices que son niñerías?- Gritó, expandiendo todo su reiki amenazador, a Inuyasha no le importó. Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró con rencor- Sesshomaru tenía razón.

Lo había murmurado, olvidando que el hanyou tenía muy buena audición, él abrió inmensamente sus ojos y saltó hacia ella tomándola de ambos brazos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿qué dijiste?- Bramó.

Kagome se soltó de su agarre, estaba tan herida por cómo él había pronunciado el nombre de la que ya estaba muerta, confundiéndola en "ese momento" precisamente.

\- Qué Sesshomaru tenía razón, me lo dijo, dijo que ¡ella estaría siempre presente en tu vida!

El hanyou estaba más que alterado, levantó la barbilla a modo de reto.

\- ¿Y cuando hablaste con él?

\- ¡Pues varias veces, aunque no lo creas!

Inuyasha no daba créditos a lo que escuchaba, Kagome quería que él se sintiera mal, igual cómo él la había hecho sentir, pero no sabía que todo se estaba saliendo de las manos.

\- ¿Ah si? – Murmuró, apenas- Por eso… - y luego la miró con rencor- ¡Por eso él vino aquí! ¡Dijo que yo no te merecía! ¿qué le hablaste de mí? ¿Fuiste a llorarle a él? ¿Eso? – La tomó de una muñeca tan fuerte que ella gimió.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Gritó ella, dándose por vencida y arrepintiéndose de haberle seguido el juego.

\- Ahhh maldita, por eso haces toda esta escena y me hacer parecer culpable! ¡si Seshomaru vino a reclamarte seguro ya te revolcaste con él ¿o no?

Lo abofeteó tan fuerte que le dolió la palma y estaba segura que a pesar de su fuerza a él también le dolió.

\- Vine aquí, para reforzar lo nuestro, quería… quería estar a tu lado, de verdad quería estar contigo… pero así no puedo vivir…

Inuyasha poco a poco comenzó a notar que la bestia se apoderaba de él. Sentía rabia, demasiada rabia, no podía ser lo que ella le estaba diciendo ¿lo iba a dejar? ¿Y por el maldito de su hermano? Encrispó las manos y aparecieron las manchas púrpuras en las mejillas, Kagome se impresionó y dio un paso atrás, de pronto los colmillos y las uñas crecieron aún más y cuando sus ojos dorados se volvieron rojos dio un bramido estremecedor.

\- Inuyasha…- Gimió, pero de pronto el hanyou, ya transformado completamente en youkai, se abalanzó hacia ella y le dio un zarpazo en el cuello con sus garras. La Miko calló de rodillas mientras se llevaba una mano a la garganta, la que pronto se mojó de sangre- Inuyasha…- Volvió a gemir, él se acercó y la levantó de los brazos enterrando todo el filo de sus uñas en su delicada piel.

\- Maldita…- Gruñó con rencor y entonces la muchacha supo, que esta vez Inuyasha lo estaba haciendo conscientemente, es decir, si le decía "maldita" no era porque la hubiera desconocido como antes sucedía, era porque deseaba aplacar su sed de venganza- Maldita…- Y le dio una bofetada que le dejó la marca de sus uñas en sus mejillas. Kagome gimió asustada, podría aplicar su reiki y lo dejaría inconsciente, pero en su lugar lo empujó con inesperada fuerza, luego, corrió con la lluvia inclemente cayéndole en el cuerpo, creyendo que Inuyasha la seguiría, se apretaba la garganta que borboteaba sangre en abundancia, pero no le importó, por primera vez estaba asustada de su forma demoníaca, estaba aterrada ya que él estaba consciente esta vez de lo que estaba haciendo y la había lastimado, y mucho.

Corrió gimiendo, tropezando a ratos con rocas, resbalando en el fango de la lluvia, golpeándose el cuerpo por los arbustos y ramas de árboles bajas. Corrió hasta que sus piernas temblaron y se debilitaron, aún con la mano en la garganta intentando aplacar el dolor de sus garras, aunque también para detener la sangre. En un momento ella cayó y ya no se pudo levantar más, su reiki apenas se expandía, estaba muy debilitada, nadie la encontraría tal vez y mejor así, pensó, la culpa era toda de ella. Volteó apenas y se quedó de espaldas mirando el cielo, apenas respiraba, estaba mareada y su corazón que bombeaba como si fuera a estallar comenzó a debilitarse. Kagome gimió y sollozó, los ojos se le estaban cerrando poco a poco, pero no paraba de culparse, ella lo había echado a perder, era su culpa, sólo su culpa. Entrecerró los ojos agotada, en un instante pensó que su corazón de un momento a otro dejaría de latir. Tonta, esto era la muerte. Ella iba a morir, seguramente debido a la profunda herida que tenía en el cuello, por eso estaba debilitada, por eso cada vez le costaba más respirar. Y creyó que le aterraría, pero no, en ese momento sólo deseaba morir y dejar de sufrir. No había vuelta atrás.

Cerró los ojos ya cansada, pensó en su familia que había dejado para estar junto a Inuyasha, no se arrepentía de su decisión de volver al Sengoku, ella amaba esa época, aquí había sido de grandiosa ayuda, aquí había conocido amigos maravillosos, como Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Rin, la anciana Kaede y tantos más que había descubierto en la búsqueda de la perla de shikkon… en Sesshomaru…

\- Miko.

Kagome creyó que había sido el viento, o tal vez deliraba y que su mente como castigo le había traído un último recuerdo de aquel que había destrozado su mundo entero ¿había sido él en verdad el culpable?. No respondió, con cada débil respiración la vida se le iba. Escuchó un movimiento ligero de ropa y una sombra bajo sus párpados, entonces, entreabrió los ojos y aunque primero vio niebla, poco a poco ésta se fue disipando y la sombra tomó forma en el daiyoukai que estaba inclinado a su lado, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo ya más ligera sobre ellos.

\- Miko- Y su voz casi se quebró.

Ella no podía hablar, estaba muy débil para hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Él no había destrozado su mundo. Ella lo había hecho.

\- Sessho… maru.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿quién se…- Se había inclinado a la joven y olió a su medio hermano en ella, arrugó el ceño y sus colmillos se agrandaron, Kagome que apenas respiraba y lo observaba, al verlo cambiar, ladeó el rostro, cansada, pensando en que si uno no la había matado de una vez, este quizás la devoraría.- Inuyasha….- Pronunció ronco, casi como un aullido lleno de furia y rencor, los ojos se tiñeron de rojo a punto de transformarse en su bestia. La joven volvió sus ojos a él y musitó:

\- Voy a… morir.

Entonces él abrió sus ojos más y sus orbes volvieron al dorado de fuego, dejó de transformarse, angustiado y casi temeroso. Qué estaba haciendo, no podía perder ahora el tiempo en el desgraciado hanyou, ya las pagaría después, ahora ella era la importante, era ella quien necesitaba cuidados. Pasó un brazo bajo su espalda y levantó el torso de la joven para examinarla bien. La sangre que tenía derramada en su garganta y en su pecho era de mucha gravedad, la herida en la cara no era nada, aunque había lastimado su mejilla en su rostro perfecto y ahora fantasmagórico, se veía claramente las garras de su medio hermano en los brazos de la Miko, podía sentir su corazón latiendo de forma errática y cómo la vida iba desapareciendo poco a poco en el cuerpo de la ningen. El daiyoukai apretó los labios y la acercó aún más a él, la sangre de ella manchó su ropa impoluta y parte de su cabello de plata, de pronto acercó sus labios la herida abierta y profunda y la lamió, la sangre de la joven era dulce y pesada, se mezcló con su saliva y él pudo probarla. Sintió latir con fuerza su corazón como si hubiese probado el más exquisito manjar hecho por los dioses, la sangre de la Miko era adictiva, la lamió otra vez más y más, saboreando la sangre e intentando cerrar la herida de un youkai que no era él. No sabía si eso funcionaba, pero lo intentaría. La lamió hasta dejarla completamente limpia sin un rastro de sangre, luego siguió con la mejilla, la joven había perdido el conocimiento, pero seguía viva. Cuando terminó la alzó en sus brazos con el único deseo de salvarla. Sabía que tenía a Colmillo Sagrado de todas formas, pero no quería arriesgarse a utilizarlo en ella ya que eso significaría, que al igual que Rin, no podría utilizarlo nuevamente, aunque no dudaría en usarlo si la Miko fallecía.

Se elevó por los aires y se dirigió con rumbo a su castillo, aquel que las nubes no dejaban ver. Jaken salió a recibirlo horrorizándose por cómo traía su amo bonito a aquella Miko de Inuyasha en sus brazos, con la ropa manchada de sangre e inconsciente. No se atrevió a decir nada porque no entendía absolutamente nada, si ella estaba ahí como prisionera o… como ¿invitada?

Las sirvientas salieron a recibirlo y lo siguieron a una habitación cerca de la suya en donde la dejó con sumo cuidado en el futón.

Entre ellas murmuraron horrorizadas: "es una Miko" "es una humana" "¿pero qué hace aquí? "Es la primera vez que el amo trae a alguien al castillo".

\- Ustedes, cuiden a la Miko, ha recibido heridas graves de un youkai, trátenla bien porque de eso depende sus propias vidas- Pronunció en voz grave y temible. Las mujeres youkai temblaron del miedo y corrieron buscando los implementos que necesitaban. Mientras las esperaba, él la observó con un dolor indescriptible, sentía que casi no podía respirar, temía por su vida, pero confiaba en que ella se recuperaría, la había visto tantas veces en peligro, pero claro, esto era distinto, antes era Inuyasha quién la salvaba, ahora, era él quién había querido asesinarla.

La levantó con sumo cuidado y apartó su cabello mojado a un lado, observó el cuello, la herida aún abierta y con sangre que todavía salía de el, pero en menor cantidad. Acercó sus labios y primero besó la herida, en ese momento ella pareció despertar de su inconsciencia y sintió el calor de sus labios y respiración en su cuello. Creía en un momento que era Inuyasha, porque lo único que podía ver era su cabello de plata, pero luego, cuando sintió su lengua en la herida, suspiró y reaccionó con placer, dejándose llevar, reconociendo de inmediato que era el Lord del Oeste. Él volvió a lamerle la herida, una, dos, tres veces más y luego se apartó lentamente para mirarla. Sesshomaru, ese daiyoukai la había encontrado medio muerta en el bosque y ahora estaba a su lado, no tenía idea donde estaba, ni tenía fuerzas para pensar porqué. Pasó su mano en la mejilla, algo que jamás en sus cabales se habría atrevido a hacer, mientras él abría más sus ojos dorados, impresionado por sentir el toque de fuego en su piel.

\- Gracias- Dijo ella en un débil murmullo y luego cerró los ojos nuevamente. Si él no tuviera un buen oído creería que estaba muerta, pero escuchaba aún los latidos de su corazón bombear con debilidad. La observó un momento más, angustiado, si la Miko desaparecía de su vida ya no tendría nada y todos aquellos nuevos sentimientos se irían a la basura. Hubo un instante, en algún momento cuando todo esto comenzó, en que deseaba que fuera así, pero ahora, ahora no lo permitiría, la Miko era tan preciada para él que con gusto daría cualquier cosa a cambio de tenerla con vida.

Las sirvientas entraron con sus implementos para curar sus heridas y cambiarle ropa y él la dejó suavemente sobre el futón, rogando para que ella volviera a abrir sus hermosos ojos castaños y profundos que lo habían hechizado hacía mucho tiempo ya.

\- Amo bonito…- Se acercó con suma cautela Jaken y lo observó preocupado. La ropa del daiyoukai estaba mojada y manchada de sangre, su cabello estilaba y dejaba posas de agua en el piso de madera y a él parecía no importarle. Su semblante era extraño para él, se veía preocupado y angustiado pero su mandíbula se tensaba al igual que mantenía ambos puños de sus manos cerrados con fuerza, como si quisiera contener una ira fuera de este mundo.- Amo… esa es ¿la mujer de Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru ladeó el rostro y lo fulminó con la mirada. Jaken cayó al suelo horriblemente asustado ante la mirada diabólica de su amo, luego le hizo reverencia pidiendo perdón por sus palabras, aunque no sabía muy bien por su enojo.

\- La Miko ya no es la mujer de ese bastardo- Pronunció.

El sirviente siguió pidiendo perdón y mentalizó lo que había dicho su amo para la próxima vez no perder la vida. Lo vio alejarse a sus aposentos con los brazos cruzados dentro de las mangas de su traje. No entendía nada, bueno, muchas veces ni entendía los planes de su amo porque era tan poco comunicativo, pero sabía que luego entendería todo, siempre sucedía, aunque esto era realmente fuera de toda norma y no sabía qué explicación habría para que su amo bonito trajera a una ningen, a su castillo, sacerdotisa además, mujer de su medio hermano para colmo y lo peor, para que se "recuperara" de sus heridas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los días lentamente en el castillo, el daiyoukai pensaba que su medio hermano, con lo estúpido que era, vendría a reclamarle por la estadía de la Miko, pero no fue así y supuso que, como ese día llovía y la humana apenas podía expandir su reiki, no había dejado rastros debido a la lluvia, quizás como Youkai no la buscó por lo colérico que estaba, pero cuando se transformó en hanyou le debió haber venido el remordimiento y no logró encontrarla, ya que sus poderes sobrenaturales en ese estado aunque eran mejores que los de un humano, no eran tan poderosos que los de un daiyoukai como él, que en cuanto sintió la sangre de la Miko se lanzó en una loca carrera para encontrarla en el espeso bosque y lo había logrado.

Iba a verla seguido a la habitación pero siempre la encontraba dormida. Luego de la noche en que la trajo en medio de la tormenta, la joven desarrolló una fiebre terrible que la hacía delirar, fueron días de angustia, cuando ya pensaba en llamar a la anciana guardadora de Rin, la Miko había mejorado pero se mantenía dormida. Era como si no quisiera enfrentar el mundo. Él no se atrevía a dejar al castillo y menos ir a buscar a Inuyasha para matarlo por el daño causado, con lo grabe que la Miko estaba no quería estar lejos de ella, pero esperaba el momento, con cautela y paciencia, para poder vengarse.

Esa tarde fue como siempre a verla, se sentó en el suelo junto al futón y la observó. La habitación era amplia y luminosa, muy al estilo oriental, era minimalista pero acogedora, el futón estaba en medio de ella y habían un par de muebles que estaban adosados a las paredes, estas tenían decoraciones de paisajes de las montañas y bosques, por supuesto se notaba que hacía muchísimo no era ocupada. La Miko le daba la espalda, pero debido al ritmo de su respiración él supo que al fin estaba despierta, sonrió apenas, aliviado.

\- Sé que no duermes.

Kagome enrojeció y volteó lentamente el cuerpo. Estaba débil y muy pálida aún. No tenía casi la marca en la mejilla o en sus brazos (eso le habían informado las sirvientas), pero la mortal herida en el cuello estaba aún visible, como cicatriz eso sí.

\- Desperté hace poco.- Dijo, mientras intentaba sentarse en el futón. El daiyoukai se movió inquieto al verla ejecutar movimientos erráticos, luego ella misma se estabilizó y logró sentarse. Observó por completo la habitación, luego enfocó finalmente sus ojos en el daiyokai, que se mantenía impasible, con sus brazos cruzados bajo las mangas de su traje y mirándola fijamente.- Tus… sirvientas me comentaron que estoy en tu castillo…

\- Así es- Respondió firme.

La muchacha tragó fuerte.

\- Dijeron que… tú me habías rescatado y… curaron mis heridas- Musitó con lentitud. Aún no podía creer que era lo que había pasado, ya que cuando esas youkai le informaron lo último, las imágenes de la pelea con Inuyasha y luego cómo todo se descontroló la hizo temblar y llorar del dolor. Recordó que escapó de él y que en un momento el cuerpo ya no había respondido, cayendo al suelo y esperando la muerte. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que más tarde había visto el rostro de Sesshomaru. Y hasta ahí todo llegaba lo que recordaba.

\- El hanyou te hirió en su estado youkai- Dijo Sesshomaru endureciendo el rostro. La vio bajar la vista a él y temblar- No le perdonaré la vida- Y en ese momento Kagome volvió sus ojos a él con fiereza.

\- ¡No! – Respondió y se mordió los labios cuando él cambió el semblante endureciendo la mirada y apretando la mandíbula- No lo harás…- Agregó pero suavizando más la voz. Sabía cómo era él, sabía que algo así podría pasar, quería evitarlo desde el principio a toda costa. Levantó una mano dudando, el daiyoukai seguía mirándola inquisitivamente, ella quería tranquilizarlo, apoyó su mano en el brazo de Sesshomaru y ante este toque él se relajó y volvió a mirarla con suavidad- No quiero que lo hagas, la culpa… fue mía… yo le reproché… - Le era difícil contarle lo sucedido a él precisamente, con suerte se lo hubiera relatado a su amiga Sango.- No es primera vez que me has salvado… una vez, me protegiste de Inuyasha también cuando estábamos dentro del cuerpo de Naraku- De pronto ella lo abrazó y murmuró- Nunca te lo he agradecido.

Estar en los brazos del daiyoukia la hacía sentir segura y protegida, era tan reconfortante sentir la calidez que transmitía su cuerpo. Nunca imaginó que podría ser así, pensaba que él debía ser frío como el hielo. Luego se separó rápidamente, avergonzada de haberlo abrazado. El silencio reinó en la habitación por un momento. Kagome ladeó el rostro hacia los murales, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, el daiyoukai la observaba en todo momento con preocupación. Quería saber…

\- Qué sucedió- No era una pregunta, él quería saber, insistía en hacerlo, necesitaba conocer lo que había sucedido para que ella terminara en ese estado, a punto de perder la vida. Kagome bajó la vista sin mirarlo.

\- Tenías razón…- Hizo una mueca dolorosa y luego enfocó sus ojos en él- … Inuyasha nunca olvidará a Kikyo.. y yo… yo soy egoísta- Balbuceó bajando nuevamente el rostro-… lo quería sólo para mi, tal vez lo hubiera soportado si no fuera por… me llamó por el nombre de ella en un momento privado y…- Se calló abruptamente al recordar que en el momento de pasión, el primer encuentro de este tipo que habían tenido, él la hubiera llamado por el nombre de la sacerdotisa muerta. Jamás le contaría a Sesshomaru tal vergüenza, jamás-… me enojé y le dije que nos habíamos encontrado en el bosque…- El daiyoukai abrió más los ojos-… le dije un par de cosas más que le dolió… - Volvió la vista a él, avergonzada-… lo comparé contigo, para herirlo, como él me había herido al decir el nombre de otra…- Hizo una mueca dolorosa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sesshomaru sentía el nudo amargo en la garganta.

\- Miko…

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

\- No fue su culpa, yo lo provoqué, además siempre he sabido que él amaba y recordará por siempre a Kikyo. Lo que sucedió fue mi culpa.

\- Miko…

\- Debí haberme quedado callada, pero no podía soportarlo, no soy la niña de antes, no quiero un amor así…

Él la tomó de ambos brazos y le dio un pequeño zamarrón, sólo en ese momento ella dejó de hablar y menospreciarse y lo miró asustada.

\- Miko… este Sesshomaru, no permitirá que pases por algo así otra vez.- Se dio cuenta de la fuerza que había empleado con sus garras y la soltó poco a poco, luego pareció tranquilizarse-… Un youkai o daiyoukai tiene sólo a una pareja, y ambos se pertenecen mutuamente. Lo que hizo el miserable de Inuyasha es imperdonable- No quería pensar qué momento privado había sido ese.

Kagome sonrió y entornó los ojos.

\- Tu padre no pensaba lo mismo.

Sesshomaru arrugó la frente.

\- Mi padre se casó con mi madre en un matrimonio arreglado, como sucede en familias de nuestra clase.

La Miko sonrió a medias.

\- Cierto, por negocios, por política ¿eso?

El daiyoukai le dio una sonrisa sincera, ella casi tuvo un paro cardíaco cuando lo vio. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su mirada se desvió porque era algo tan nuevo para ella verlo así.

\- Has estado investigando, Miko.

\- Bueno…- Murmuró avergonzada-… fue por razones... obvias.

Él respiró dando un suspiró fuerte. La joven Miko se sorprendía a cada instante por las actitudes de él, sin duda era muy distinto al daiyoukai que siempre veía cuando sus caminos se cruzaban sobre todo en la época de la recolección de fragmentos, que para él era la búsqueda de Naraku solamente, nunca se interesó en la perla.

\- Quiero que te quedes- Dijo de pronto y la muchacha sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, lo miró intensamente. No estaba preparada para eso.

\- Yo… yo… no puedo…

Sesshomaru la observó manteniendo el rostro endurecido, Kagome aún estaba dolida, casi traumada por lo que había sucedido, nunca en su vida pensó que Inuyasha la pondría en riesgo de vida y menos, ni en el más loco de sus sueño, imaginó que su hermano mayor la salvaría.

\- ¿Quieres estar con él?- Preguntó dolido, alejándose un poco de ella.

\- No, no es eso… no sé, la verdad no sé… no puedo… dejar todo así… y estas tú como si… - Apretó los labios avergonzada- Sesshomaru…

Él acercó una mano a su cuello y la besó impulsivamente. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego de luchar un instante se dejó llevar dándose por vencida y cerrando los ojos. Fue un beso casto, la presión de labios contra los del otro, fue un beso de dolor para ella y de miedo para el daiyoukai que no quería que se marchara. Cuando él se apartó la mantuvo firme del cuello, del lado que no tenía su herida mortal y respiró sobre el rostro de la Miko que recibió el calor de su aliento. La había dejado casi hipnotizada con ese beso, abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio que sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en los suyos. Kagome estiró su mano y tuvo el valor de acariciar una mejilla muy lentamente, él quiso reprimirse, pero no pudo y entrecerró los ojos, ella sonrió un poco y se atrevió a pasar un dedo sobre sus marcas púrpuras, él abrió los ojos y habló como un susurro del viento.

\- Mataré al hanyou.

Ella dejó de acariciarlo y rompió el hechizo en que se habían envuelto.

\- Si lo haces, me iré.

\- No puedes irte, apenas te recuperas- Respondió seguro, alejando el cuerpo de ella, aun sentado y envolviendo sus brazos en sus mangas opuestas.

\- Lo haré cuando me recupere.

El daiyoukai agudizó la vista.

\- Si te vas, mato al hanyou- Agregó más serio aún.

La joven abrió más los ojos con sorpresa, sus labios se entreabrieron cuando él se puso de pie dando término a la conversación.

\- Si me quedo… ¿no lo matas? ¿es eso?- Gimió sorprendida. Él afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Es un… chantaje?

\- Tómalo como quieras- Respondió y se dio la vuelta, dejándola sola en la gran habitación, sin saber si odiarlo o… Kagome sacudió la cabeza y se recostó. ¿qué significaba todo esto? ¿Podría ser que la… quisiera? ¿a ella? Él había dicho que la "deseaba", ¿podría ser que en verdad era lo que sentía? ¿él? Cerró los ojos y sintió que aún latía muy aprisa su corazón. Sesshomaru la confundía tanto, esto era muy distinto a todo lo que alguna vez había experimentado.

No se atrevió a ir a verla al día siguiente, se reprochaba a sí mismo para tener que recurrir a un recurso tan bajo para mantenerla a su lado y ese había sido un chantaje, como la Miko lo había dicho. No quería que se fuera, no se atrevía a devolverla al mundo en donde el peligro la asechaba constantemente y donde el hanyou podría arrebatársela de una u otra forma. ¿Qué sentía por la Miko? Algo que estaba seguro no había experimentado por alguien. Sería aquel sentimiento de Inuyasha cuando se decía que una mujer había cautivado su corazón. Él sentía que su corazón estaba cautivo por ella y comprendió, que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por la Miko, cualquier cosa ¿era amor?

\- _Amor es… darlo todo por aquella persona, es dar la vida por él o ella, es… es querer compartir tu vida a pesar de las dificultades, aceptar sus virtudes y defectos, es sentir que esa persona te pone el mundo de cabeza y que ya no hay nadie más que quieres a tu lado, sacrificas todo sin arrepentimientos, no quieres compartirlo con nadie más…_

Sesshomaru salió a los jardines exteriores de su castillo y miró al cielo con nostalgia. No había luna y la noche era negrísima, pero hermosa, con su manto de estrellas por doquier y las estrellas fugaces pasaban en abundancia. Amor. Una palabra extraña, pero comprendía ahora, que ya no le era desconocida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de días después, la Miko fue capaz de levantarse al fin. En un principio se sentía muy débil como para trasladarse, pero a medida que lo intentaba, ya podía estabilizar las piernas y sentir el cuerpo más liviano. Estaba recuperada de sus heridas, casi eran invisibles ahora, pero ella se tocaba la del cuello, la que aún era una cicatriz aunque no tan notoria para la gravedad que había sido. Las sirvientas habían traído su traje de Miko y ella lo rechazó, pidiendo otro tipo de vestimenta que no le trajera malos recuerdos. Claro que habían, antiguos kimonos que estaban en el castillo hacía muchísimos años pero en buen estado. La muchacha se vistió con uno de color azul claro y flores doradas. No se ató el cabello, a ella siempre le gustaba suelto, libre para el viento. Caminó por los pasillos, sin atreverse a inspeccionar las habitaciones. Habían guardias en algunos sectores, todos youkais tipo perros pero ella no les temió, estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de ellos. Salió al fin, después de estar un buen rato dando vuelta sin saber a donde llegar por los pasillos, a los jardines exteriores. Como todo castillo del Lord del Oeste, éste estaba bellamente decorado, o lo había sido hacía muchísimo tiempo, con muchas plantas, flores y árboles milenarios, de los cuales quedaban pocos, con pasillos que invitaban a la charla amena, fuentes semi destruidas de agua, asientos en mal estado por el paso de los años y pasto alto sin recortar. Ella pensó, que aunque estuviera en esas condiciones, era hermoso a su manera. Si uno caminaba y lo veía con otros ojos, podría admirar su antigua arquitectura, la distribución de los elementos, el majestuoso silencio…

Se sentó en un banquito semi destruido y contempló a su alrededor. Al contrario de lo que llegó a pensar, no estaba prisionera. Las puertas del castillo no estaban custodiadas y los guardias no la seguían, ella podría escapar fácilmente, si quisiera, pero ahora no lo haría, primero, porque no tenía las fuerzas aún para hacerlo, apenas podía caminar y segundo… segundo, no quería irse aún, amaba el silencio y la soledad del lugar.

\- Estas aquí.

La Miko alzó el rostro y lo vio acercarse. Él venía caminando a paso lento hasta llegar a ella, se detuvo delante suyo y la miró fijo, con preocupación.

Kagome sonrió y suspiró, desviando la vista.

\- Pensé que no estabas… - Enfocó sus ojos en él-… ¿dónde te habías ido? No te he visto últimamente.

\- No he salido del castillo, Miko- Respondió.

La joven bajó la vista avergonzada, se estremeció.

\- Ah… disculpa… creí… bueno… - Calló. Le dolió que estuviera todo el tiempo presente y ella cada día añoraba que la fuera a ver.

\- ¿Pensaste que estaba enojado por lo del chantaje?

Kagome dejó de respirar y lo miró avergonzada.

\- Bueno… sí, no sé.

\- Dudas mucho últimamente, Miko.

La muchacha torció la boca y desvió la mirada.

\- Tengo muchas dudas.

Sesshomaru se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, ella se movió un poco más, para alejarse, él notó eso y se sonrió para sus adentros.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Involuntariamente la muchacha se tocó la cicatriz que aún le quedaba en el cuello, lo miró de soslayo y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Débil y supongo que por eso no me siento encarcelada.

\- No te tengo cautiva, Miko. – Kagome lo miró nuevamente con sorpresa- Pero sabes el acuerdo. Si te vas, mato al hanyou.

La Miko apartó la mirada desilusionada y suspiró.

\- Claro, un acuerdo. No un chantaje.

Él la miraba de perfil estudiando cada uno de sus gestos. El ceño cómo se fruncía, las mejillas cuando se coloreaban, cuando mordía sus labios debido al nerviosismo, su cabello que danzaba con la brisa de la tarde. Acercó el rostro atrevidamente a sus cabellos para que estos le acariciaran el rostro, como tanto le gustaba, ella ladeó inesperadamente su cabeza y se quedaron frente a frente. Kagome se alejó un poco más de él.

\- No sé qué pretendes…- Masculló contrariada.

\- Miko, este Sesshomaru ha revelado sus sentimientos a ti- Kagome lo miró otra vez apenas, él hablaba con devoción- Hace mucho sigo tus pasos, hace años que también he intentado negar y…- Endureció el rostro porque para él, hablar de esa manera era completamente nueva, pero era un Daiyoukai, un Lord, y un Lord no le temía a nada ni nadie y todo lo que hiciera o sintiera era digno- Quiero que estes conmigo, eres digna para mi, una Miko poderosa, la que derrotó a Naraku, la que desapareció la Shikkon no Tamma, la que salvó al mundo…

La joven se estremeció con sus palabras y se mordió los labios, enrojeciendo. Ella jamás había pensado en todo eso, al contrario, siempre se había sentido inferior a los poderes de Kikyo.

\- Yo…

\- Este Sesshomaru te ama.

Kagome dejó de respirar y se paró súbitamente, mirándolo estupefacta.

\- No sabes de lo que estas hablando.- Masculló.

Él también se puso de pie lentamente y la miró fijo desde su altura, con su pecho rozando el suyo.

\- Tú me dijiste, que amor era darlo todo por aquella persona, dar la vida por él o ella, querer compartir tu vida a pesar de las dificultades, aceptar sus virtudes y defectos, sentir que esa persona te pone el mundo de cabeza y que ya no hay nadie más que quieras a tu lado, sacrificas todo sin arrepentimientos, no quieres compartirlo con nadie más…

El daiyoukai repitiendo sus palabras, casi no lo creía ¿sería cierto? Le costaba creerlo, enrojeció como nunca tratando de calmarse, por una parte su corazón latía violentamente, feliz de sentirse querida, pero otro lado estaba la duda ¿Sesshomaru hablando de amor? arrugó la frente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Creí que los daiyoukai no sentían amor.- Masculló ligeramente.

Sesshomaru sonrió a medias.

\- Yo también pensaba eso, Miko.

Nerviosa, se rascó la cicatriz sin saber qué decir o reaccionar ¿qué sentía ella por él? Sí la atraía, más de lo que debería y ya había tenido muchas horas y días meditando aquello y tratando de ocultarlo muy dentro suyo porque lo creía incorrecto y casi profano. No estaba preparada para cuando él deslizó una mano tras el cuello, enredándola entre sus negrísimos cabello y la acercó a él. Kagome lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y luego su mirada se deslizó a sus labios tentados y masculinos, los vio acercarse y entrecerró los ojos, cuando estaba así con él se rendía fácilmente, los labios que esperó en los suyos nunca llegaron, estos de fueron a su cuello y besó la cicatriz, luego lamió lentamente desde el inicio hasta el final de ella, una y otra vez, mientras Kagome arrugaba las mangas de su traje, estaba tan cerca gracias a que él no llevaba su coraza y sintió que se derretía estando tan cerca del cuerpo masculino. Él la soltó con suavidad y ella entreabrió los ojos lentamente.

\- Pronto esa cicatriz desaparecerá- Murmuró aún agitado, hablando casi en sus propios labios, mientras afirmaba la frente en la de ella- Espero que las otras cicatrices también.

Se apartó con cuidado y se retiró. Por primera vez Kagome deseó aún estar abrazada a él. Ahora se había quedado sola con el cuerpo temblando, las piernas laxas y un corazón que casi se salía del pecho. El viento sopló y ella se estremeció. Cómo quisiera corresponderle…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y luego las semanas, ella se acostumbraba a su presencia y lo acompañaba cuando él se lo pedía, aprendió que el daiyoukai sí comía, aunque muy poco, que le gustaba conversar con ella o más bien hacerle preguntas, sobre todo de la vida de los humanos que tanto despreciaba, del lugar de dónde provenía, habían pocas cosas que realmente lo impresionaron de ello. Kagome se sentía tranquila y protegida todo ese tiempo y se fue recuperando día tras día. Sesshomaru seguía siendo un enigma para ella. Descubrió que a veces el daiyoukai era irónico y tenía un humor que daba escalofríos, que daba ordenes sólo una vez y que era temido por todos en el castillo, menos ella. Que intentaba en ser más consciente de los sentimientos de los demás y trataba de no ser tan duro, o cruel.

Alguna vez, cuando ella le conversaba, él no había resistido a besarla un par de veces y ahora la joven era capaz de responderle sin rechazarlo como antes, pero Kagome siempre se separaba antes, como si quisiera evitarlo, al fin y al cabo. Estaba siendo paciente con la Miko, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, el hanyou la había lastimado a muerte y era lógico que ella aún albergaba alguna clase de sentimiento por él, y eso, le dolía. Jaken casi no reconocía a su amo bonito, no hablaba de guerras y no quería salir al exterior a luchar y extender el reino de su padre, pero comprendía que la joven mujer era alguien demasiado importante para el amo, tanto o más que Rin, pero de un modo diferente.

\- Sesshomaru, necesito ir a la aldea- Dijo de pronto Kagome, acercándose a su lado, mientras él leía un viejísimo pergamino sentado con piernas cruzadas sobre el piso de madera. Levantó la vista a ella y arrugó la frente.

\- No. - Respondió, y después de muchos días ella lo vio enojado y le dolió que le respondiese con brusquedad.

\- Yo no soy una persona que se esconde. Debo contarle a los demás dónde me encuentro… y porqué estoy aquí.

\- No.

Kagome traía su traje de Miko esta vez y por un instante dejó que su reiki se esparciera por su cuerpo, demostrando lo molesta que estaba. El Daiyoukai agudizó la vista en ella, cuando la joven expandía su esencia de Miko lograba sentirse inquieto y un poco lastimado debido a su aura que intentaba purificarlo, sabía que no empleaba todos sus poderes para hacerlo, pero era la forma que le daba a entender que estaba muy molesta y que no era una simple ningen para que él hiciese lo que quiera. Podría incluso enfrentarte de igual a igual en alguna batalla.

\- Volveré, te lo prometo.- Agregó seria y posando sus ojos fijos en él.

\- Vas a ver al hanyou- Agregó bestial, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola.

\- Es lo que deseo, pero no por las razones que estas pensando, deberías confiar más en mi- Agregó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, molesta.

Sesshomaru sintió un nudo en la garganta, dejó el pergamino junto a los demás apilados ordenadamente en el suelo y la miró con dolor unos segundos. Tenía miedo, estaba inseguro, ella podría quedarse allá y no volver…

\- Siento que… entiendo tu actitud cuando estabas con el hanyou- Kagome volvió al rostro y lo miró con espanto. - Sí, nunca lo olvidarás.

El daiyoukai suspiró dolido, su corazón se estrujaba por que hacía días pensaba eso, la Miko siempre recordaría al Hanyou porque había sido su gran amor, y él sería la sombra de su medio hermano.

Ella se acercó más a él y le acarició el rostro, Sesshomaru se relajaba como un cachorro cuando ella hacía eso, cerraba los ojos y se perdía en sus caricias, Kagome murmuró:

\- La diferencia esta… que lo mío… - Tragó fuerte y omitió lo que iba a decir para cambiarlo por otra frase- Yo lo amé, es cierto… y aunque me haya lastimado, lo estimo, a pesar de todo, lo quiero como puedo querer a Sango, al Monje Miroku, a Rin- Sesshomaru entreabrió los ojos y posó su mano sobre la de ella-… lo amé, es cierto, pero era el amor de una niña… tenía 15 años y lo idealicé, que no me importaba lo mucho que sufría. Ahora soy adulta, me di cuenta que no quiero migajas de amor, que no quiero ser la sombra de otra… menos que me confunda con otra…

Se miraron fijamente, él contempló su rostro que ya no demostraba tanto dolor, la Miko parecía relajada ahora, su reiki se había contraído y ya no lo lastimaba, Sesshomaru imaginó por un instante quedarse sin ella, estar sin ella, pero lo que sintió no le gustó ¿volver a estar solo? ¿volver a las batallas sin nada que proteger? Vivir y vivir ¿sólo eso?

\- Para mí tú eres la única, Miko. – Respondió. – Antes de ti, no hay nadie que merezca mi recuerdo. Yo nunca había sentido algo parecido, menos por una ningen.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

\- Lo sé… y por eso…- Iba a decir "te amo", pero se reprimió y se apartó para mirarlo- Déjame ir, sé que podría salir cuando quisiese, pero quiero que estés de acuerdo conmigo, cuando vuelva…- Lo tomó de las manos-… Cuando vuelva, todo será distinto.

Era una promesa, se lo decían sus ojos castaños y profundos, sinceros desde el fondo de su corazón, pero el daiyoukai tenía miedo y no se avergonzaba esta vez de eso, no quería perderla, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que la Miko sentía por él. Había sido dócil, agradecida, respetuosa y había respondido a sus besos, pero eso no demostraba nada, él quería más.

No respondió y ella entendió que había cedido. Le volvió a acariciar una mejilla para tranquilizarlo y luego sus dedos recorrieron las líneas púrpuras de Daiyoukai. Volteó y caminó hasta las grandes murallas que atravesó sin problemas, ella sintiendo el corazón desbocado, él conteniendo la respiración y deseando que volviera realmente a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomó a Ah-Un y cabalgó con él ya que la distancia del castillo del Lord con la aldea era grandísima. En el viaje que duraba horas, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa en extremo. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrar en la aldea y temor por cómo reaccionarían sus amigos. Pero lo había pensado bastante tiempo. Ella no era una mujer que se escondía o dejaba los asuntos incompletos, quería aclarar todo ya y tomar las riendas de su vida, decidirse, para seguir avanzando. Casi no dormía por las noches y mientras más pasaban los días, más quería volver. Iba a ser difícil, doloroso, pero valía la pena. No pudo evitar recordar el rostro del daiyoukai cuando lo dejó. Le dolía el corazón tener que dejarlo así, de esa manera. Él la salvó de las garras de la muerte, algo que jamás imaginó que pasaría, le había mostrado una faceta que casi nadie conocía, la respetaba, la hacía sentir bien, se sentía "amada", pero era un amor sólo para ella, no había ni la sombra de alguien más. Ella quería corresponderle, tenía sentimientos por el daiyoukai y los reconocía por como su corazón latía violentamente cuando estaba cerca, como temblaba cuando la miraba con sus ojos de fuego, como jadeaba cuando la besaba y si no fuera porque lo apartaba de sí, podría perder el control y cometer una locura.

\- No puedo… no puedo aún. - Murmuró, sabiendo que debía terminar una historia para comenzar otra, sabía que se estaba arriesgando con él, no era cualquiera, era un daiyoukai y no tenía la estima de nadie, salvo Rin y su sirviente, pero ellos no contaban. También recordaba que en algún momento la atacó, en uno de sus primeros encuentros, pero en ese tiempo ella tampoco lo estimaba. – Cómo cambian las cosas…- Y sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y tocándose el cuello que ya no tenía cicatriz ya que había sido completamente sanada por la saliva de aquel Lord del Oeste.

Sobrevolaron el bosque inmenso, oscuro y espeso, el sol estaba alto cuando salieron del castillo y cada vez iba descendiendo más y más así con la convicción de Kagome. No podía evitarlo, no sabía que esperar de ellos y menos de Inuyasha, si es que seguía en la aldea.

Cada vez se acercaron más y su corazón latía con más fuerza y temblando por completo, estaba atardeciendo ya, en el horizonte aún estaba el sol cerca de las colinas y tenía a todo el cielo del horizonte con matices rojos y anaranjados, dándole un aspecto dramático al lugar, pero hermoso. Cuando divisaron la aldea Ah-Un descendió junto con ella, de inmediato corrió Rin a ellos, creyendo que era su tutor, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Kagome bajar de un salto del youkai. La joven Miko la miró acercándose a ella con una leve sonrisa. La niña estaba paralizada.

\- Señorita… Kagome- Balbuceó.

Los aldeanos comenzaron a acercarse impresionados, como si vieran un fantasma, algunos cuchicheaban y la miraban con reticencia. No entendía que lo estaba pasando hasta que una cara muy querida se abrió paso entre la multitud, era Sango, que al igual que el resto la miraba con espanto hasta acercarse y posar su mano en sus brazos. Sólo en ese momento lloró y la abrazó, mientras el resto de las personas cuchicheaban entre sí, sin comprender. Miroku observaba la escena con confusión y con él la anciana Kaede que estaba de igual forma, pero se acercó a las jóvenes ya sin temor.

\- Ohh, Kagome, amiga, creíamos que estabas en tu época- Sollozó Sango aún con angustia.

\- ¿Eres tú? ¿Kagome? Pero… no entiendo- Musitó la anciana.

Kagome se separó de su amiga no sin antes brindarle una sonrisa y luego abrazó a la anciana Kaede.

\- Estoy bien, estoy muy bien- Respondió, tomándole las manos a ambas y reconfortándolas- Debí venir antes, pero… no podía.

\- Oh, ¡Kami Sama… esto es… un milagro! - exclamó Sango limpiándose las lágrimas, pero dándole una sonrisa amplia- Mi corazón me lo decía, que tu seguías aquí.

La joven suspiró, pero mantuvo la sonrisa. Tenía tanto que decirles, pero quería volver pronto al castillo, ya extrañaba a ese misterioso y silencioso daiyoukai.

Entraron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede los más cercanos a ella, Miroku llevaba sólo al bebé mientras las niñas se quedaron jugando con Rin, para enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Lo primero que hizo Kagome fue observar su derredor a ver si encontraba a su querido Inuyasha, pero no había rastros de él y tampoco lo había visto afuera, entre la multitud.

Se sentó y bebió algo de té con unos bocadillos que la anciana le ofreció y que ella recibió gustosa por el largo viaje. Mientras lo hacía, todos la observaban con detenimiento a ver si descubrían algo distinto en ella, y sí lo encontraron, no físicamente, si no con su aura y su forma de ser. Parecía relativamente tranquila y a la vez ansiosa ¿quizás porque deseaba encontrarse con Inuyasha?

\- Seguro quieren saber dónde estaba…

\- ¡Inuyasha nos contó! - Exclamó Sango, luego murmuró- Aunque… creo que no todo.

\- Fui herida por él… en su forma youkai- Respondió con lentitud, todos se impresionaron.

\- ¡Pero eso… él se descontrola cuando esta así! ¡Lo sabes, niña! - Dijo la anciana para defenderlo.

La joven Miko asintió. Era verdad, ella lo había vivido más de una vez, pero…

\- Lo sé. Pero esta vez fue consciente de lastimarme- Bajó la vista mientras los tres se miraban dolidos- No lo culpo, en parte lo provoqué y creo, que esa noche, yo quería aclarar mis sentimientos… no soy la misma de hace tres años.

\- Lo sé, amiga, lo sabemos, tú maduraste- Dijo Sango.

\- E Inuyasha no- Agregó el monje.

Kagome suspiró mirando el techo de la cabaña.

\- Siempre lo he amado. Pero todos son testigos que no éramos nosotros dos todo ese tiempo, éramos tres y lo soporté, lo acepté así, era el amor romántico de una niña que tiene esperanzas y que ama hasta con la vida. – Se mordió el labio - De todas formas, no me arrepiento de nada.

\- Lo sabíamos, todos somos testigos de eso, de tu dolor, de tu pena, ¡de lo desconsiderado que fue contigo!- Aseveró Sango- ¡Pero eso pasó! ¡Eso ya no es así!

Miroku se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza y la anciana Kaede se removió, inquieta, en su puesto. Kagome la miró fijamente.

\- No, Sango, aún es así. Inuyasha aún tiene muy presente a Kikyo. Y no me importaría si fuera un bonito recuerdo para él. Pero no. Yo soy como la sustituta de ella, aún la ve a ella en mí. Sé que me quiere mucho- Comenzó a sollozar- pero… no quiero ser la segunda en todo, si Kikyo llegara a revivir otra vez es capaz de estar con ella… y lo entiendo, lo de ellos, es un amor inolvidable.

Todos callaron sin saber qué decir, tristes y dolidos porque una pareja se destruía irremediablemente. Esto no era una de aquellas tontas peleas que solían tener cuando eran niños y buscaban los fragmentos. Esta era la decisión de una mujer queriendo tener una vida digna.

\- Y.. ¿qué vas a hacer, pequeña? - Preguntó la anciana Kaede. - ¿Volverás a tu época? ¿nos dejarás?

La joven ladeó la cabeza y la miró con cariño.

\- Anciana Kaede, cuando volví, el pozo se cerró definitivamente. No puedo volver a mi mundo- Luego agregó- Y no quiero. Amo esta época.

Los demás, que tenían los ojos anegados de lágrimas creyendo que ella se iría, alzaron la vista y la miraron con confusión.

\- ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo entonces?- Preguntó Miroku abriendo inmensamente sus ojos azules.

\- Yo… después de la discusión con Inuyasha y lo herida que estaba, corrí al bosque. – Alzó la vista nuevamente recordando aquel momento tan terriblemente doloroso- Sé que corrí mientras la lluvia caía, era de noche y corrí por mucho rato creyendo que él me perseguía, hasta que después no tuve más fuerzas y caí. Estaba muy malherida y creí que moría… - Bajó el rostro muy serio para enfrentarlos de una vez- Hasta que apareció Sesshomaru. Él me salvó.

Miroku miró a Sango, ella le devolvió la mirada, Kaede arrugaba el ceño, no estaban tan sorprendidos como ella creía.

\- El medio hermano de Inuyasha… ¿te salvó? - Preguntó Miroku, sólo para saber más.

\- He estado con él todo este tiempo. En su castillo. Ha sido muy amable en todo caso, aunque ustedes no lo crean- Luego murmuró pasando un mechón de su flequillo, nerviosa.

Miroku levantó ambas cejas y suspiró.

\- Bueno… es difícil de creer, pero no imposible. Rin nos ha dicho eso durante tres años y no le creíamos.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar con él? - Preguntó Sango, preocupada y sin creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¡Kagome! Es un daiyoukai, no es cualquier youkai, amiga.

Miroku apretó los labios y se imaginó a lo que se refería, la sola idea le daba escalofríos. Luego pensó, que si su amiga se iba a casar con un hanyou que se transformaba tanto en humano como en youkai… era muy valiente.

\- Es sacerdotisa, Sango, recuerda que Inu no Taisho también estuvo con la madre de Inuyasha, que era una humana. - La tranquilizó.

Kagome se sonrojó completamente y sólo en ese momento, se dio cuenta que lo que el monje decía era cierto. Ella había tenido miedo por las palabras de Sango, pero ahora con esta información, comenzaba a darse cuenta lo tonta que era. Se levantó lentamente del suelo y habló.

\- De todas formas, quiero decirles que estoy bien y tranquila, que no deben nada qué temer y que estaré muy cerca de ustedes así que seguiremos siendo los amigos de antes.

Sango y los demás se pusieron de pie, ella la abrazó y sollozó, luego Miroku también la abrazó dándole palabras de alivio a la Miko mientras le daba palmaditas suaves en la espalda y la anciana Kaede le daba un beso en la mejilla y le tomaba una mano.

\- Kagome, eres una adulta y es tu decisión, aunque no mentiré que este cambio me duele el alma, pero cuando uno quiere a alguien, quiere que esa persona sea feliz y si tú estas feliz, todos seremos felices. Ya hiciste demasiado por nosotros cuando dejaste tu casa y nos ayudaste a derrotar tantos demonios y desaparecer la perla de Shikkon. Ahora ve a hacer tu vida, querida niña.

La muchacha la abrazó con fuerza emocionada con sus palabras y reconfortándose con lo que decía. Seguiría ahí para ellos, siempre, hasta que muriera, serían sus amigos incondicionalmente. Se separó secándose las lagrimas y agradeciendo su comprensión, luego se repuso porque faltaba alguien muy importante con el cual debía hablar, y no estaba.

\- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminar por esos prados fue como un "déjà vu", las decisiones más importantes de su vida, eran hechas aquí. Entre el pozo devorador de huesos y el goshinboku. Los mismos que existían en su época, los mismos que tenían una gran conexión con Inuyasha y ella. Y no se equivocó, el hanyou estaba parado dándole la espalda al pozo, mirándola fijamente, como si la hubiera estado esperando. Kagome se detuvo al verlo, su corazón latió con fuerza, pero por recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez entre ellos.

\- Sabía que vendrías, sentí tu aroma acercándose hace un rato… creí…- Apretó los puños de ambas manos y bajó la vista- creí que… te había asesinado.

El hanyou sollozó y la joven se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó, él la tomó fuerte de la cintura y siguió llorando y gimiendo.

\- Perdóname, perdóname, nunca debí comportarme así contigo, jamás, si siempre te dije que te protegería.

Kagome suspiró con deseos también de llorar, pero se contuvo estoicamente, tragó con dolor y lo observó hasta que el hanyou se contuvo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Estuviste con mi hermano. - Dijo, dando un paso atrás.

La Miko no se sorprendió, sabía que tenía la esencia del daiyoukai en ella y que él lo notaría.

\- Él me salvo de la muerte. - Respondió con tranquilidad.

El hanyou la observaba con los labios entreabiertos, no podía creer que después de creer que era un milagro que estuviera viva, ahora la perdería nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué?- Balbuceó horrorizado.

Kagome tragó fuerte y suspiró.

\- Porque mi corazón lo eligió.

Inuyasha no lo podía creer, pero recordó la vez en que Sesshomaru vino a la aldea y amenazó su boda. Era por ella, todo este tiempo fue por ella. Quería llorar, reírse del destino y escapar, pero se contuvo, lo que él mismo le había hecho a Kagome por años lo hizo recapacitar. Hizo movimientos afirmativos con su cabeza lentamente, se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijo.

\- Con mi hermano…

\- Con Sesshomaru- Corrigió ella.

El hanyou suspiró fuertemente y desvió la vista con dolor.

\- Estuve a punto de volverme loco y quitarme la vida cuando me di cuenta lo que te había hecho. Me desquité- Volteó dándole la espalda avergonzado- Pero fue mi error. Lo que hice, al llamarte por el nombre de ella en ese momento fue imperdonable… pero si dije su nombre, es porque tú tenías razón- Volteó y la miró con infinito dolor- No la he olvidado…

Kagome sonrió apenas.

\- No te culpes… siempre me tendrás como tu amiga, yo siempre te voy a querer.

Inuyasha sonrió apenas.

\- Nunca te olvidaré. No lo haré. Si pudiera sacarme el recuerdo de ella lo haría por ti…- Gimió con desesperación- Tú eres la razón del porqué estoy aquí, te debo tanto y quisiera retribuirte todo. Te amo… pero aún la amo a ella.

\- No te pido nada- Respondió Kagome lentamente.

Él se acercó más y la tomó de ambos brazos.

\- No quiero que estes con Sesshomaru… - Declaró con pasión- Moriré cada día que estes junto a él.

\- Lo lamento, Inuyasha- Respondió con dolor.

La soltó y la miró un largo rato a los ojos, cómo quería decirle tantas cosas, en verdad él la amaba, pero siempre estaba el recuerdo de Kikyo y estaba clavado en su corazón y alma. Se iría. Recorrería el mundo entero y tal vez, tal vez algún día el tiempo borraría el recuerdo de la antigua Miko… y si eso pasaba, si eso sucedía, claro que lucharía por Kagome nuevamente, no le importaba que fuera con Sesshomaru. Él había nacido para estar con la joven sacerdotisa.

El viento sopló con fuerza y la muchacha se dejó un mechón tras la oreja, sonriendo aún. Él se acercó y le tomó una mano, la cual besó en los nudillos. Kagome no sintió lo que antes experimentaba cuando recibía algo de cariño de parte del hanyou. Cuando él se incorporó le sonrió.

\- Oye, Kagome. Creo que es hora de irme. Pero… volveré, algún día regresaré, cuídate mucho... y… dile al perro ese que tenga cuidado.

La Miko no entendió muy bien su mensaje, pero inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida. El Hanyou le dio una sonrisa y corrió veloz perdiéndose en el bosque. Ella no pudo evitar sollozar por la pérdida, pero comprendía que debía suceder si quería comenzar una nueva vida. El viento sopló otra vez trayendo a su nariz el aroma a bosque, como la esencia del Daiyoukai. Su corazón se oprimió de recordar su rostro dolido y temeroso, entonces volteó y buscó a Ah-Un para que la devolviera de inmediato al castillo del Oeste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna creciente se alzaba en el cielo poblado de estrellas haciéndolo sentir aún más melancólico y ansioso, dos sentimientos mezclados entre sí que rara vez en su milenaria vida había experimentado. Apretó los dedos a la baranda de madera del balcón, buscando con sus ojos dorados en el horizonte oscuro el acercamiento de ella, llevaba horas así y el corazón no había dejado de latir tan fuerte que ya sabía que tenía un órgano como ese, uno que antes juraba no existía. Suspiró pesadamente no apartando la vista de la lejanía, recordando el tiempo en que la Miko estuvo en su castillo todo este tiempo, su compañía, su conversación, su risa, su enfado, su llanto, antes pensaba que todos esos sentimientos en los humanos eran irritantes y desagradables, pero con la Miko había aprendido a amarlos, con la Miko era capaz de convivir con ellos, con ella sería capaz de muchas cosas, con ella…

¿Y si no regresaba? ¿si aceptaba nuevamente quedarse con el hanyou a pesar de todo? Ella había sido capaz de soportar muchas cosas a su lado, es cierto que su medio hermano la había salvado en innumerables ocasiones, pero el amor que la Miko le profesaba parecía no tenerle ni una clase de respeto. No, él no era así, él quería darlo todo por ella, su pasado, su presente y futuro. Deseaba estar con aquella ningen, no se imaginaba ya una vida solo nuevamente, y no es que necesitara de hembra para satisfacerse, la necesitaba a ella por su inteligencia, alegría, educación, poder, belleza, por la mujer que era y lograba sorprenderlo. Apretó los puños de sus manos y sus colmillos se deslizaron por sus labios imaginando que la Miko se quedara con Inuyasha, después de todo ¿qué haría? Si eso sucedía… él no sería tan pasivo como estaba en estos momentos, toda su furia se dispararía y estaba seguro que era capaz incluso de llevársela a la fuerza y matar definitivamente al hanyou.

Pero ella jamás se lo perdonaría…

Volteó y caminó hasta su habitación, comenzó a andar en círculos de impaciencia, cada minuto que pasaba, que la Miko tardaba en llegar, lo llevaba más al lado oscuro de sus pensamientos, su youki se había elevado más de lo normal, la atmósfera se había puesto densa en todo el castillo, si hubiera humanos se sentirían muy mal estando allí, pero como todos los que habían eran youkais, sólo experimentaron malestar y deseos de vomitar. El daiyoukai no se había dado cuenta de ellos, el youkai salía a flote debido a sus emociones, generalmente negativas y a conciencia de él, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera lo notó, cada pensamiento oscuro, cada posibilidad en que él no era favorecido por la fortuna, se iba hundiendo más y más en la desesperación y la rabia. Sus cabellos plateados se alzaron cuando un remolino se formó alrededor de su cuerpo, la bestia comenzó a clamar por su libertad para liberar toda la tensión que estaba experimentando. Era de madrugada ya, muchas horas habían pasado desde que la Miko se fue y la ansiedad lo estaba desbordando, la bestia clamaba por salir, correr veloz y atrapar al hanyou, matar a quien se le cruzase por el camino y traerla de vuelta al castillo para no liberarla jamás. Se transformó completamente aullando a la luna que era exactamente a la de su frente, los poderes de la luna creciente aumentaban los suyos notablemente, estaba enceguecido, babeando saliva, lo poco de cordura lo hizo detenerse y no salir aún de la habitación, caminó dando vueltas intentando aplacar su instinto demoníaco, había algo en su cabeza, una voz apenas débil que intentaba detenerlo, si se liberaba del castillo sería un asesino sin piedad y la voz le decía que no debía serlo, que fuera paciente, la Miko jamás se lo perdonaría, que debía confiar. De pronto se lanzó a un gran ropero de madera y azotó su cabeza en él, para hacerse reaccionar, para no flaquear y dejarse dominar por la bestia, una, dos, tres veces mientras la sangre chorreaba por la frente. Sin ningún tipo de aviso la puerta corrediza se abrió de pronto y vio a la Miko, que parecía haber corrido hasta llegar allí, parada en el umbral primero con una sonrisa y luego el rostro desencajado al verlo en ese estado.

Su corazón dio un brinco doloroso dentro de su pecho y la respiración se detuvo, era impresionante ver aquella gran bestia, con sus ojos rojos, la mandíbula abierta mostrando sus monstruosas fauces, la sangre corriendo de su frente. Recordó a Inuyasha y su forma youkai, que no era nada comparado con el daiyoukai, el hermano mayor, el de sangre pura. Tembló de miedo al recordar que Inuyasha siempre perdía la razón cuando liberaba a su bestia y que la última vez era tanta su rabia que había estado consciente de lastimarla. No, no podía pasar por algo así nuevamente, así que armándose de todo el valor que tenía avanzó un paso lentamente, vio que la bestia gruñía y se le erizaba el pelo del lomo. Jaken y algunos sirvientes aparecieron tras ella y se aterraron, porque reconocieron de inmediato el descontrol.

\- Amo bonito- Gimió el sirviente, pero no se acercó por el terror de verlo así, todos se quedaron en la entrada sin moverse, viendo a la Miko avanzar un paso y la reacción de la bestia. La joven avanzó otro paso tembloroso y la bestia se puso en modo ataque, Jaken se tapó los ojos- No lo haga señorita Kagome ¡la va a matar!

Kagome avanzó con cautela clavando su mirada castaña en las rojas de bestia de él.

\- No me lastimará- Musitó la joven- Él me ama.

En ese momento ella alcanzó con sus dedos su pelaje y la bestia no se movió, mantenía aun la mirada desconfiada en la Miko, que finalmente se arrodilló a su lado y posó completamente su mano en su lomo.

\- Sesshomaru, ya estoy aquí- Musitó y acercó sin miedo el rostro a su cabeza para acariciarse con ella.

Los sirvientes estaban anonadados, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, jamás habían visto aplacar la furia de su amo de esa manera y menos por una ningen.

El demonio entrecerró los ojos y gimió echándose a sus pies, de pronto una luz brilló y él volvió a su forma de humano, cansado y aliviado. Jaken comprendió que era momento de dejarlos solos y retiró a todos quienes estaban aglomerados en la puerta despachándolos de inmediato, ellos jamás debían ver al Gran Señor del Oeste debilitado, eso jamás lo permitiría y menos con una humana.

Kagome tenía en su regazo el medio cuerpo del daiyoukai que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero respiraba pausadamente, demostrándole que todo había terminado. Ella comenzó a acariciar los cabellos plateados de su daiyoukai, limpiando la sangre de su frente y observando con tristeza su rostro, pero alegrándose también en que todo había terminado de buena manera. Sesshomaru poco a poco abrió sus ojos dorados e intensos y se regocijaron al tenerla cerca.

\- Perdóname- Dijo de pronto, ella dejó de acariciarlo- Creí… - Apartó la mirada, estaba avergonzado-… que no volverías…

La Miko sonrió apenas y se acercó a su oído.

\- Prometí volver… y lo he hecho.

Sesshomaru ladeó el rostro nuevamente a la joven y se incorporó, se sentó para estar a la misma altura, ella se acomodó en seiza y se pasó un mechón por el cabello.

\- Es cierto… perdóname Miko- Agregó él aún avergonzado- He estado solo casi toda mi vida y cuando te tuve aquí, cambiaste el mundo de este Sesshomaru… no quiero estar solo otra vez- Declaró con devoción, acercando el cuerpo a ella y deslizando una mano por sus cabellos.- Aplacaste mi furia, Miko y ni mi youki enfurecido te hizo daño.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos del daiyoukai enredarse en sus cabellos, luego masajeando lentamente con ellos su cabeza.

\- No me di cuenta… sólo…- Cerró los ojos por completo sintiéndose adormecida, más bien extasiada- Sólo quería verte…

\- Miko…- Susurró él en sus labios y luego acarició su mejilla con ellos- Miko… no quiero perderte…

Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados aún en un estado de abandono a este mundo, acarició sus cabellos y sintió los labios ardientes de su daiyoukai acariciando su mejilla, ella se aferró a las mangas de su traje queriéndolo tener más cerca aún, amaba que la necesitara, amaba que le dijera que no quería perderla.

Ella ladeó el rostro con lentitud y enfocó su mirada en él.

\- No me perderás. - Afirmó y una sonrisa ligera se formó en sus labios. Sesshomaru abrió un poco más los ojos y luego, emocionado, la atrajo más para así obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, buscó el calor del pecho de la Miko y suspiró.

\- Quiero que estes… siempre a mi lado. - Murmuró ronco en su pecho aspirando el delicioso aroma que lo enloquecía de la joven, sentía su respirar entrecortado, sus jadeos leves, sus movimientos cada vez más felinos sobre él y su corazón latir tan fuerte que chocaba contra su pecho y se confundía con los acelerados ritmos de su propio corazón.

\- Voy a… permanecer a tu lado, Sesshomaru. - Declaró con un susurro, entonces él alzó el rostro y sonrió como un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Me quedaré contigo, Sesshomaru- Lo miraba tiernamente regocijándose por ser espectadora de esta faceta que nunca había visto en él, sus murallas se habían derrumbado ante ella y ahí estaba, el daiyoukai rendido ante la Miko, desesperado por complacerla y tenerla siempre a su lado. La hizo sentirse poderosa, amada, asombrada y quería demostrarle que no se arrepentía de su decisión, cómo hacerlo, si él daba todo por ella, le mostraba sin condición su verdad, la de un youkai sediento de amor y comprensión.

Sesshomaru la acercó a sí con su mano en el cuello y la besó, ella le respondió abrazándolo con fuerza, en principio fue un beso casto, un roce de labios nada más, luego el daiyoukai abrió la boca y atrapó los labios de la Miko, ella lo imitó y deslizó su lengua en la boca de él, el Lord bajó su mano a su espalda y la abrazó más fuerte casi levantándola de su regazo, Kagome gimió y lo besó más profundo, sus lenguas batallaban por dominarse, el roce de labios se hizo más fuerte, el daiyoukai se apartó y deslizó su lengua por el cuello permitiéndole a ella respirar, luego volvió a su boca sediento, las mejillas de la muchacha estaban febriles, su piel ardía de impaciencia y amor, deslizó las manos por los brazos del daiyoukai, palpó sus músculos duros como el acero, sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que era. La Miko apartó la boca ahora mientras Sesshomaru gruñó ronco en protesta, pero Kagome besó su garganta y sus manos inquietas abrieron el cuello de su kimono para besar sus hombros y partes de su robusto pecho. Lo escuchó gemir ronco e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para que ella siguiera besándolo, él mismo luego se abrió más el kimono hasta la mitad del pecho para liberarse, la joven bajó más en sus besos mientras él deslizaba sus manos hasta la cintura de la joven y en un fuerte ademán la acercó a su pelvis. Kagome gimió sobre la piel del daiyoukai cuando su cuerpo rozó la gran erección de Sesshomaru, subió el rostro a él y volvieron a besarse sin control, el impulsó su cuerpo para que rodaran junto hacia el futón que estaba a un lado de ellos, se posicionó encima de la Miko mientras le levantaba una pierna y la acercaba a su pelvis.

Él levantó su torso, aún con la pierna de la Miko enredada en su cadera, la observó con locura mientras ella jadeaba de deseo, sus ojos castaños y profundos lo observaban a él fijamente, sus labios rosados estaban hinchados por sus besos, las mejillas ruborizadas, algo nuevo para él, el vaivén de su pecho debido a la falta de aire y la agitación por el momento. Sesshomaru nunca había estado con alguien que le hiciera experimentar toda esta locura, deseo, amor y rendición. Deslizó su kimono de la parte superior completamente dejándose el obi amarillo y azul aún atado y sus pantalones, mientras volvía perderse en los brazos de la joven que lo recibió ansiosa, besando nuevamente su boca y abriendo de una vez su muna-himo de Miko y quitando la prenda que tanto le estorbaba, la boca de Sesshomaru se apoderó de un seno y ella arqueó la espalda y gimió cuando la lengua del daiyoukai rozó y luego jugueteó con su pezón. El Lord saboreó su piel y se deleitó con ella, era tan pálida y suave, con un aroma embriagador que lo hacía perder la cordura y liberar sus instintos. Luego besó su otro seno e hizo lo mismo, ella se retorcía y jadeaba bajo su pesado cuerpo, mientras él se deleitaba, Kagome tomó el obi del daiyoukai y lo desató, él en venganza a su osadía mordisqueó levemente su pezón y luego pasó la lengua, escuchándola gemir y llevarse una mano a la boca para acallar un grito atorado en la garganta. Cuando se tranquilizó sólo un poco y mientras el daiyoukai volvía perderse en sus labios, ella llevó su pequeña mano bajo el traje que pendía de sus masculinas caderas y palpó el miembro que ardía y se elevaba duro bajo su ropa. Lo escuchó gruñir sobre sus labios mientras habría los ojos y la miraba confundido, cuando Kagome deslizó su mano desde la empuñadura hasta la punta, el daiyoukai abrió la boca y un gemido fuerte se escapó de ella. La Miko comenzó a pasar la lengua por su pecho robusto y caliente. Sesshomaru no pudo más y apartó rápidamente la mano de la joven, luego la miró aún agitado, con sus ojos dorados brillantes e hipnotizantes, la recostó a pesar de la protesta de ella cuando hizo un gracioso mohín, tomó un brazo y sujetándolo de la muñeca lo elevó a la altura de la cabeza, manteniéndola sometida y expectante. Kagome se mordió los labios cuando él deslizó una mano por su pecho, raspando con sus afiladas uñas, ninguna le dejó marca porque fue muy suavemente, sólo con el propósito para hacerla jadear. Luego soltó su brazo y desató el nudo del obi de ella y comenzar a deslizar su hakama escarlata, se sorprendió de su ropa interior, una que jamás en su vida había visto, era rosa y delicada, así que pasó una uña sobre ella y la Miko se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos volviendo el rostro violentamente a un lado. Él sonrió de medio lado y con una garra tiró de ella dejándola ahora completamente desnuda y con una prenda del futuro arruinada. Se acercó a la Miko volviendo a inmovilizarla, sosteniendo su muñeca y llevándola otra vez sobre la cabeza de la chica, ella frotaba su pierna que tenía elevada con la cadera de él, mientras el daiyoukai se acercaba y comenzaba a dar besos profundos en su pecho, deslizando la lengua hacia su ombligo, besándola nuevamente en la pelvis, mientras la muchacha, roja y jadeante, inclinaba la cabeza a él para observar con timidez y expectación a donde seguirían sus besos. Sintió la lengua deslizarse sobre su sexo y luego la introdujo lujuriosa en ella, Kagome no aguantó más y gritó echando la cabeza hasta atrás, él siguió haciéndolo más, saboreando la humedad de la Miko e introduciendo más su lengua en ella como si quisiese devorara. La joven se retorcía de placer bajo él mientras sentía su mano presionando hacia abajo sus caderas para que no elevara tanto la pelvis y así él poder hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Kagome cada vez gemía más y se retorcía con fuerza queriendo liberarse de la prisión a la que la sometía, pero él no la dejó hasta que la Miko llegó al orgasmo liberando su esencia, entonces la soltó y fue cayendo pesadamente sobre el futón, rendida. Sesshomaru alzó el rostro victorioso y la besó, luego susurró.

\- Esto te pasa por dejarme solo.

Kagome sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza mientras él se preparaba para penetrarla. No podía negar que la frágil Miko lo preocupaba y la joven también al ver cómo su miembro tan grande encajaría con ella, Sesshomaru estaba muy consciente de su fragilidad y delicadeza así que se prometió internamente que debía mantener la cordura como fuera sino terminaría lastimándola. Kagome levantó el torso y susurró en su oído.

\- No me pasará nada… lo prometo.

Él sonrió. Habían muchas promesas hechas por la Miko esta noche, tenía que recordarlas mañana. La obligó a recostarse nuevamente mientras sostenía su pierna derecha en su cadera y se deslizó con suma lentitud entre sus pliegues, la joven entrecerró los ojos mirándolo fijamente y luego volteó el rostro con violencia cuando el dolor apareció, Sesshomaru se detuvo y se inclinó sobre sus labios para besarla y consolarla, moría por embestirla fuerte y duro pero sabía que no podía con ella, con cualquier otra lo había hecho pero es que se preocupaba de su propia satisfacción antes que el de su pareja de turno. Levantó más la pierna de Kagome y volvió a penetrarla traspasando la barrera de su virginidad, ella desvió sus besos para ladear nuevamente el rostro y gemir desesperada, el dolor era agudo y cuando lo sintió por completo en su interior arqueó la espalda de placer, porque después de eso era dolor y placer, con cada embestida lenta pero profunda, el dolor fue desapareciendo y apareció sólo el placer, la locura de sentirlo en toda su vastedad la hizo gemir y levantar sus caderas ayudándolo con su penetración, que quería ya más rápido y fuerte.

Sesshomaru apenas respiraba y se contenía, lo estaba haciendo lentamente y con cuidado con ella, para no lastimarla, el sudor le corría por la sien debido al estoico esfuerzo para reprimirse, Kagome no lo soportó más y se incorporó, quedando a horcajadas de él, con sus pechos ardientes rozando su robusto torso, acariciando la amplia espalda queriéndolo todo, acercó sus labios al oído del daiyoukai nuevamente, susurrando con una voz que ya no era de ella, esta estaba llena de lujuria y desesperación.

\- Más… más fuerte… vamos…

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y la tomo con fuerza de las caderas, levantándola, dejando adentro su punta y deslizándose dentro de ella hasta la base, sintiendo como apretaba sus paredes alrededor de su miembro y humedeciéndolo por completo. Siguió así, mientras la Miko descansaba el rostro en su cuello y el daiyoukai la seguía penetrando, más fuerte y más duro, ya sin ningún tipo de represión.

\- Oh… Kagome, Kagome…- Murmuró en un ronco éxtasis sintiendo que explotaría, pero dándose cuenta que aún ella no lo alcanzaba. La muchacha que sudaba tanto como él, apartó lentamente el rostro y lo miró con incredulidad por escuchar su nombre en medio de la pasión, el suyo, no el de otra, sólo el de ella. Él acercó su boca desesperado por sus besos y la muchacha le correspondió con amor. Siguieron meciéndose en la danza del amor hasta que él la obligó a recostarse nuevamente en el futón, Kagome nunca olvidaría el rostro de su daiyoukai en ese momento, con su cabello revuelto, su boca entreabierta, apenas respirando, jadeando y con sus ojos brillantes siempre perdiéndose en su mirada, él seguía deslizándose y alejándose de ella siempre manteniéndose en su interior, esta vez acercó nuevamente la cabeza a un pecho, lo besó y lamió otra vez su pezón, la joven lo retuvo con ambas manos en su cabeza gimiendo, murmurando:

\- Te amo, te amo Sesshomaru…

Él sonrió entre su éxtasis entonces deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos, buscando aquella zona sensible para juguetear con ella, cuando lo sintió, Kagome enrojeció y gritó, él tenía mucho cuidado que sus uñas no tocaran aquel botón delicado de la Miko, así que utilizó las yemas de sus dedos para provocarla, mientras seguía penetrándola y mordisqueando su pezón, hasta que ella tembló entre sus brazos y gritó su nombre, él apartándose de su pecho y volviéndola a besar, llegando al clímax junto con ella. Sesshomaru cayó en Kagome y su rostro fue a parar al cuello de la muchacha, que aún temblaba y sentía las olas de placer que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, jadeando, sudando, temblando y no arrepintiéndose de nada, igual que él, que había escuchado un "te amo" que ahora tomaba y un gran significado en su vida. Cuando Sesshomaru creyó que se recuperaba, levantó el rostro dejando que su cabello plateado cayera como una cortina sobre los dos, la miraba atentamente, aun jadeando, la muchacha mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando recuperarse y volver a tierra, a la realidad, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de él, sonrió y acarició nuevamente su mejilla con ternura.

\- Gracias, Sesshomaru.

El daiyoukai aún se mantenía unido a la Miko, ni siquiera quería apartarse, le brindó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que iban a ser sólo para ella.

\- Te… ¿lastimé? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La joven movió la cabeza, brindándole una sonrisa.

\- No… así que ya no temas.

Él suspiró aliviado, ya que se había dejado llevar igualmente, es que era imposible mantener la calma con esa Miko de fuego.

\- Este… Sesshomaru, quiere más noches como estas, Miko.

Kagome rió.

\- ¿Ahora me llamas Miko? Te escuché decir mi nombre claramente.

El daiyoukai sonrió de medio lado.

\- Ese lo ocuparé para cuando estemos solos, en la intimidad, sólo entre los dos.

La Miko sonrió ante su propuesta.

\- ¿Y serán muy seguidas? - Se atrevió a preguntarle, provocativamente.

Él agudizó la vista en ella de forma sugestiva, esbozando aún más su sonrisa.

\- Muy seguidas, Miko. Te lo demostraré… este Sesshomaru te ama.

Y volvió a besarla otra vez con aquella pasión desbordante que sólo un daiyoukai como ese podía brindarle. Quién iba a imaginar, que ese altivo, misterioso, cruel y frío Lord del Oeste llevaba una pasión reprimida que a todas luces quería liberar. Él la amaba sólo a ella y la Miko se regocijaba de que fuera así. Había tanto fuego en su fachada de hielo. Fuego en el hielo.

\- Kagome…- Volvió a suspirar Sesshomaru, no cansándose de ella y sin importarle las consecuencias de una unión tan dispar entre una humana y un daiyoukai, entre la Miko que desapareció la Shikkon no Tama y el Lord del Oste.

 **Fin**.-

Domingo 03 de febrero de 2019.-

 **N/A:** Bueno, ahora sí es final porque es todo lo que pensé para esta pareja, espero haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado, porque a mi personalmente me gustó volver a escribir y hasta tengo pensado con seguir (hasta que terminen las vacaciones ya que en marzo vuelvo al trabajo y ahí sí me sale difícil) y me gustaría seguir, si es que lo hiciese, con un oneshot (esta vez será un oneshot) de Inuyasha con Kagome, porque también amo esta pareja. Lamento lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas en este fic pero darle más tiempo a nuestros personajes para que pensaran, recapacitaran e incluso aquel tiempo que me encanta describir, como el cortejo, no se diera tanto, es porque debía ser un fic corto ya que aún no me siento con las fuerzas para escribir más (es agotador, al menos yo me canso al escribir).

Este es un final alternativo que imaginé, para darle una oportunidad a Sesshomaru, igual podría ser que Kagome se quedara con Inuyasha hasta la muerte pero como quise explorar algo nuevo, me atreví, aunque algunos se molestaron, con ésto, pero no importa, siempre he dicho que él me gusta tanto como Inuyasha y así como puedo escribir fics InuxKag también no se sorprendan de ver otro más por ahí de SesshxKag.

Gracias infinitas a cada una(o) de ustedes por sus menajes de apoyo en facebook y los reviews (o chocolates, porque son como eso cuando los leo) que dejan en esta página y me encanta leerlos. **Su review es mi paga** jeje.

Son muchos quienes me apoyan y me gustaría nombrarlos de forma individual pero no terminaría nunca de subir el fic y hay algunas que en facebook me estan esperando ansiosas ¿verdad? ellas saben quienes son, espero no haberlas defraudado, un lemon es lo que más se me complica.

Me despido agradecida de su recibimiento en esta página y esperando nos encontremos pronto nuevamente, si se dan las cosas.

Gracias, mil gracias.

 **Lady Sakura Lee**.


End file.
